


逢坂世家：第一部曲

by Aaainam



Series: 逢坂世家 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ALPHA-權正, BETA-啟和, M/M, OMEGA-潤仁, OOC是本篇最佳的辛香料, ntr, 世家大族恩怨情仇, 什麼時候突然變成坑都不意外, 可能會有強制愛和強迫做愛, 政治聯姻, 會有懷孕生子的情節, 未成年性愛, 狗血劇, 與現實團體人物雷同純屬虛構
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 77,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 以逢坂家少爺逢坂壯五為中心展開的一場愛恨糾葛
Relationships: Isumi Haruka/Natsume Minami, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Midou Torao/Inumaru Touma, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 逢坂世家 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702585
Comments: 40
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 請詳閱additional tags

逢坂壯五從馬車下來以後打算歇息片刻。他們家在濱賀這個港口上面一處小山坡有置產，往西邊可以瞭望整個港口景致，每天早晨汽笛的聲音在整個屋宅裡面繚繞，他父親不愛這裡，母親也不喜歡，在這邊住了好一段時間的是他祖父，現在不在了。

壯五讓男僕接走了他的大氅，今天冬天雪下得很多，就連濱賀這裡也是一樣。可他還沒走進屋子裡，從屋內就出來一個老女僕通報，說御堂家的小少爺來電話找，請少爺去老地方碰面。

御堂虎於窩在一個暖氣開得尤其強的房間裡，壯五進去以後就被燻得一臉熱風，實在受不了，半個身子都退到外面去。虎於半躺在榻上懶懶地看他的客人，他這個房間布置得有點南洋風情，玻璃帷幕把一些椰子樹啦扶桑花啦全都罩在裡面，壯五一直不明白他在這幢從洋商那裡買來的洋房裡種那些東西是為了什麼。

「你真嚇人。」虎於看見壯五陰沉著一張臉，於是這樣打趣他。他們逢坂家的少爺姿容出色，是家喻戶曉的。

「你看她們都怕你。」他指的是自己身邊的那些鶯鶯燕燕。一些女人和年輕的男孩子，虎於時常和他們廝混，他上面那幾個兄姊偶爾念念他，說都不會說重，一起把這個年幼很多的弟弟捧在手心裡寵著，父母親也不管，只要他大抵聽話，其他什麼都好。

「你有什麼重要的事情要說。」壯五沒要坐下的意思，虎於抬起眼睛來看他：「只是聽說有人想要你的命。」

「你的命是一向都很值錢。」虎於說。「也聽很多次了，但是朋友一場，總不能不提醒你。」

「這又是誰說的？」

「從克莉絲塔那邊聽來的。」克莉絲塔是個混血女人，在濱賀那裡一間茶館當老鴇，專門接待一些顯赫人物。

「那種女人的話你也信。」壯五冷漠的視線掃了一圈屋內的人，他那雙紫色眼睛像寶石一樣，光是被盯著看就讓人發寒。虎於聽他這樣說也只是笑笑，他大部分時間混跡濱賀的茶館，把那裡的門路都摸透了，濱賀是這國家的最大港，自然出入複雜，壯五是上京那裡的人，來這裡不可能不多帶一些護衛。

世說逢坂家權傾天下，大概是五十年內才有的事情。外國人拿著槍砲把他們國門撬開的時候，哪一件事情不是逢坂家去談成的，是故後來庇蔭子孫，子孫的仕途全都平步青雲。

再加上去年天皇駕崩，一干老臣鬧著要殉死，和北邊的戰爭又才剛結束，整個國庫裡擠不出半點錢來，議會裡亂糟糟一片，壯五的父親逢坂壯志這時候發動政變，四兩撥千斤當上了首相，把內閣整治了一番，所以說現在是他們逢坂家的天下，確實不假。

逢坂壯五這次特地到濱賀來，也是為了和外國使團談一些貿易，他們招待那些外國人去了茶館，桌上放著的正事，最好是在輕輕鬆鬆的場合談成。於是乎一雙年輕的手柔若無骨擱在他肩膀上，搽了脂粉的女人面龐溫和地陳放著，他堂姊也和他一道來，西裝筆挺，那女人像豹一樣強勢，是他父親的心腹，說不定比自己兒子都還要信賴。

壯五也不是不曉得自己父親這次是要給自己一個下馬威。他無心在政治圈，逢坂家裡每個人都知道，他們怕他跟叔父一樣去賣藝，在咖啡廳裡唱歌，丟他們逢坂家的顏面。

「外面怎麼回事？」壯五問給他斟酒的那個藝妓。他沒漏看了她的慌張，她說沒什麼事，先生不必在意。但外面有個砰砰的聲響，從剛才就開始了，壯五還是自己出去看了一下，藝妓沒能勸住他，外面其實是沒有什麼聲音，壯五自己想暫時離開罷了。

他雙手插進西服口袋裡，在廊道上兀自走了一陣子，沒有護衛跟在身後，壯五樂得愉快，他也不像是一般官員，他父親在那些老臣面前，還是把他當自己兒子在使喚，他既是他父親的下屬，又是他父親的兒子，這是全天下最苦的差事。

壯五走離那些茶館，到了一處人煙稀少的地方，站在橋邊看今晚的月亮，讓風吹一陣子，他不太敢喝酒，很怕酒後失態，現在輕飄飄的感覺有點醉，沒注意到有人拿槍在瞄準他，扳機一扣下去，徑直射穿他的身體。

亥清悠把槍收進自己外套裡，他壓低報童帽，把逢坂家少爺手上的名錶剝下來以後，整個人拖進那條小河，一不作二不休，他就是要逢坂壯五的命，逢坂壯五和他無冤無仇，但他不得不做這種事情。

隔天一道血跡就留在橋上，一路延伸直到水裡，濱賀的警察都來查案了，一大早就聚集很多報社記者在那裡，月雲了悠悠哉哉坐在他的舶來沙發椅上面問起逢坂壯五的屍體打撈到沒有，亥清悠沒能回答他，手裡拿著的銀湯匙奶油抹了一半，還在吐司上面顫抖。

「再去找找。」月雲了低頭去看逢坂壯五的那隻錶，偷錶不是他的用意，害死一條人命也不是他的本意，但首相的兒子必須得死於這一天，要十分吻合、十分湊巧地，落在八乙女宗助提出對逢坂壯志的彈劾案時。

時間本來其實也不重要，只是月雲自己覺得這樣巧妙得厲害。他有很多種栽贓八乙女那群黨羽的方法，他們在軍火的一些事情上弄得很不愉快，月雲這個議員的位子很可能會因為八乙女少將用他們粗聲粗氣的軍人口吻舉發他而不保，在那之前他必須得下手才行。

「你一定找得到逢坂壯五的屍體。」月雲輕快地說。他喜歡聽亥清悠拿不住茶杯，茶杯和瓷盤碰撞發出來的喀喀聲，那真是一大早最動聽的旋律。「如果就像你說的一樣，你真的有往他背後開上一槍的話。」

「是的，了先生。」悠焦慮不安地低下了頭。「我立刻就去找。」


	2. Chapter 2

他的這條命是了先生給的，了先生從濱賀的娼館為他贖身，在這個家裡，了先生的話就是一切，因為只有了先生沒把他當成一個潤仁對待，他不讓他作他的妾，而要他學會無聲無息地奪人性命。

「你恨的人很多吧，悠。」月雲了總是這樣說，他像催眠一樣一次又一次地在悠耳邊覆述道：「這個世界對你太不公平了，你明明是貴族的私生子，如果你母親爭氣一點，想盡辦法嫁進去當小妾的話，你至少有個庶出的身分，用不著流落娼館，是不是？太可憐了，悠，你真的太可憐了。」

亥清悠在路上匆匆行走，他想把月雲了說的話甩出自己的腦海裡。今天路面電車因為大雪停駛，他走到那個他暗殺逢坂壯五的橋那裡就要花上一個小時，再加上他出門得很趕，沒來得及加上最保暖的那件大衣，走不了多久就覺得手腳快被凍僵，不得不先在路邊休息。

悠抱著腿蹲在一座橋的旁邊，濱賀有很多大大小小的橋，小時候娼館的前輩經常帶著他走，花柳界的習俗是，參拜完庇祐他們事業的神以後，要過哪些橋，過哪些橋的時候不能回頭，全都有一套規矩。

他望著浮著一層薄冰的小河，不知道在那裡蹲了多久，明明也知道得快點去找逢坂壯五的屍體，但是身體就是不聽使喚，腿也被蹲麻了，整個人行走時搖搖晃晃的，迎面好幾個人閃避著他走，悠拉扯著自己的腿，一瘸一拐地走完了那座橋。

橋的另一頭站著一個年輕男人，提一只皮箱，和服裡面加襯衫，外面披大氅，腳上穿一雙鋥亮的黑皮靴，從袴的下面探出來，他另一隻手捏著一張地圖，看見悠走過來，那個男人皺了皺眉頭，輕笑著問他：「你走路的姿勢真奇怪啊？」

「和你有什麼關係！」悠只是蹲麻了腿。「看什麼看？」他惡狠狠地瞪了那個人一眼。「你是外地來的吧？」

那個人也沒被他嚇到，把地圖夾到手臂下面，手指順了順頭髮，從容地接話道：「我看這裡都是外地人居多，你是本地人吧？」

「你又怎麼知道？」悠感覺自己被冒犯了，他為什麼要在這邊和這人說這些無關緊要的話，他是一個有正事要做的人。

「我占卜來的。」棗巳波說。悠看他不像是什麼占卜先生，倒像是做學問的。很多學生喜歡穿成那樣，一些作家、學校老師也都穿成那樣，他不知道這個人是不是單純附庸風雅。

悠很是狐疑地看著巳波。

「我看你襪袋上面有血。」巳波用鞋尖把悠的鞋子挑起來。「你哪裡受傷了？我是醫生，現在有空，給你看看，不收錢。」他直勾勾地盯著悠的腿，想看出裡面到底有什麼問題，怎麼會滴血下來，悠面上強裝鎮定，其實是被他說的血嚇了一跳，他沒注意，他為什麼這麼不謹慎，竟然讓一滴血留在他的腳尖上。

悠把那隻腳往後伸。「你有車嗎？」他貿然問這個自稱是醫生的男人。「我看你們這些先生出入都有人載，你的車呢？」

巳波十歲出頭的時候就跟隨父母到了北歐，本來應該就在那邊久居下來，他對母國的很多事情都已經不再熟悉，只聽說那裡是個四季分明，櫻花滿開的地方。後來他一個朋友生了重病，本來也是抱著想救他的想法才去學醫，執業沒多久，竟然懷念起沒什麼印象的那個故鄉。

棗巳波的旁邊坐著亥清悠，屬於他母國的一個男孩子，沒挑剔他的母語已經帶上了外國口音，像什麼奇妙的動物一樣就蹭上了他，這個神秘的、不可思議的他的故鄉，巳波在搖搖晃晃的馬車裡有一搭沒一搭地和這個男孩聊天，他覺得他的一切都有東方美感，巳波意識到自己已經成為了一個外地人，他感到十分好笑。

「你想看那個命案現場？」巳波摀著嘴笑了笑。「得要多近？」他們一起下車，擠進熙熙攘攘的濱賀市民裡面，明明是駭人的景象，卻瀰漫著一股快活的空氣，所有人都很好奇這裡發生過什麼，但他們其實關心這件事情不比關心幾點要開飯還要多。

警察還在驅離人群，在巳波和悠抵達沒多久以後，他們把整座橋都封起來了，誰也不能去看。

那座發生命案的橋──但實際上沒見到屍體，誰也不能確定是否有個人曾經在這裡遇害。警察開始疏散交通，路面電車過早上十點以後又開始通行了，遠遠地一輛六隻馬拉著的名貴馬車要從這裡通過，巳波抬起頭來，悠說那大概是要進去使館區的車子。

十龍之介端坐在馬車裡，他不知道外面的騷動因何而來，他身邊坐著他的母親和弟弟們，他們舉家被要求從琉球遷往上京，自從父親亡故，他們北邊的國家頒布詔書，宣布他們的領土也包含琉球，隨即發動戰爭，得到了對琉球的掌控權。

於是他從琉球王室的王子，一夕之間被敵國削去王族身分，改冊封為侯爵，成為仇敵的貴族之一，屈居他們的皇上之下，並被禁止再次回到故鄉。

「龍之介。」他的母親按住了他顫抖的拳頭。「一切都會好轉的。」龍之介知道他的母妃還在喪夫的悲痛中，他不忍心再讓她多添煩惱。另外三個弟弟已經到了懂事的年紀，對他們一家人受到的處置感到既害怕又憤怒，四個兄弟無法坦誠對話，馬車內一路安安靜靜，只有他母親說話的聲音。

「他們給你安排了一個妃子。」他母親說。「聽說這裡的潤仁，都是端莊聰慧的孩子。但不是我和你父王親自給你安排，還是覺得……有點遺憾。」

「是的，母親。」龍之介說。「……現在已經不是妃子了。」

「現在已經不是妃子了。」他母親落寞地覆述道：「是啊。」

他們在濱賀改乘火車，隔天早上抵達帝都上京。一行人被安排住在上京的使館區裡，過沒多久又被遷到別處，本來是九条公爵家的一處房產，很大方似地直接送給了他們。

十龍之介的新娘也從一開始就放在他的新房裡，像個物品一樣，或是像一件家具，他們一次面也沒有見過，他的妻子穿著華麗的和服向他行禮，從領口露出一片像雪一樣潔白的肌膚，身邊沒有父親和母親，只有他單獨一個人，還有九条家的家主九条鷹匡。

「這孩子的父親是八乙女子爵，我們是老朋友了，他現在在軍隊裡，這陣子是個多事之秋，大概也沒心力親自張羅他兒子的婚事，由我代勞，請您不要介懷。」

十龍之介很不習慣公卿家說話那種慢悠悠的語氣，婚禮的儀式十分繁複，但是時間過得很快。傍晚時候，拉門在他面前闔上，房間裡只剩下不發一語的他的新婚妻子。

一個用來監視他的眼線，一個被安排用來和他生下亡國王室繼承人的工具，一個帝國貴族。


	3. Chapter 3

想要水、好渴，喉嚨像有火在燒。

逢坂壯五勉強睜開眼睛，他首先看見一根梁柱前後打通了房子，有點腐朽了，不知道什麼時候會垮，房間雖然拉窗緊閉但還是非常寒冷，鼻子和耳朵都快要被凍壞，全身上下只有受傷的地方因為發炎而熱烘烘的。

「你醒來啦？」從一扇半闔的門，有個年輕男人彎著腰走了進來。壯五的眼睛還不太適應屋外的光線，和室的舊房屋一向燈光昏暗，他想自己應該是身在一處集合式的長屋裡。他從來沒到過這種地方，一切都有點新奇。

「不要動。」那個人見他要起身，就把他按回榻上。壯五注意到他枕頭旁邊的托盤上擺著一碗稀粥，他從來不會對這種食物感興趣，現在卻在那個人一湯匙一湯匙的餵食之下，狼吞虎嚥地吃掉了一碗。

壯五不想再吃的時候，就自然而然地別過頭去。「把門關上。」他反客為主地命令救了他一命的人。「燒一盆熱水過來，我要梳洗。」

四葉環還沒有遇過這麼高高在上的人，他一下子不知道該怎麼反應，就愣在那裡。「快一點。」他撿回來的那個人催促他。「為什麼我要幫你做這個又做那個！」環隨手把空碗砰地一聲放到榻榻米上。「因為你生病了，所以沒有辦法，可是你明明就有手有腳，自己可以去關門。」

他在洗到都快破掉的圍裙布上面抹了抹手，那條圍裙是他母親的遺物。「你住在哪裡？我等一下要去工作，順便借電話打去你家讓人把你接走。」

「我不記得了。」壯五輕描淡寫地說。他面前的那個人皺起眉頭，一臉驚訝而且不能理解的樣子。「名字呢？我去警察局問。」壯五聞言按住了自己的眉心，只要他表現出有點痛苦的樣子，那個人就會慌慌張張地去張羅他剛才提出的要求。

一盆乾淨的熱水放到了壯五面前，用缺了一角的陶瓷盆裝著。「你去哪裡工作？」壯五把手沾溼以後反問環，他等著環遞一條可以讓他擦拭雙手的手帕給他。這時候從外面探頭進來一個中年女人，微胖的臉頰被凍得發紅。「環，你爸爸這個月的酒錢，可以現在繳清嗎？」

環愣了一下，才彎著腰站了起來。「來了。」

壯五抬頭看著環從他面前跑到一個五斗櫃旁邊，環跪在櫃子前面，從櫃子的最底層拉出一個盒子，從盒子的最下面翻出一個紙袋，再從紙袋裡面小心翼翼拿出一些零錢，放手心裡湊數字。

「這些夠嗎？」環拉開紙窗把手伸出去。「還可以吧，我看就先這樣了，下次再說吧，你也辛苦了。」那位大嬸點了下頭，用一種憐憫又遺憾的眼神往室內掃了幾眼，又用頭巾把自己包裹起來，就這樣走進雪裡了。

「我在下町的一間咖啡廳裡面打工。」環一邊把圍裙拆下來，一邊急匆匆地整理自己的頭髮。「我的手錶跑去哪裡了？」壯五突然這樣問他。「你有沒有看到？」環從鏡子前面回過頭來衝著他搖頭。「不知道，下班的時候看到你快要被沖走，所以我才下去救你。」

「下去哪裡？」

「水的裡面啊，就冬天很冷的水裡面。為了救你，我的制服都濕掉了，像冰塊一樣結冰，變成硬梆梆一整片。」

「哪裡的水？」壯五追問道。「就是溪的裡面，一座很大的橋的下面，你為什麼會在那裡？我都忘記了，你不可以一直住在這裡。」

「你找誰來看我的傷口？」壯五坐了起來，他揪扯住環的和服下襬，那件棉布衣服禁不起他的拉扯，都快要破掉了。「……當然是醫生啊。」環有點害怕，他向後膝行退了好幾步直到撞上家具，本來他只是出於好心才把壯五救起來，大冷天的泡在水裡一定是腦袋壞掉了，湊近一看才發現血流了一大片，整個人已經奄奄一息，嚇都快嚇死了。

好不容易把人搬回家裡，還很幸運地請到一個剛回國不久行醫不收錢的醫生，結果撿來的這個病人是被槍傷的，醫生說這有點不尋常，要環別留他太久以免引禍上身。

「如果這個家被毀掉就算了，就算死掉也沒差。」環和醫生說。「我是說真的。」年輕醫生笑著給他燒了一碗薑湯讓他喝下去暖暖身體：「這世界還很大，而且你還很年輕。」

環很常被這樣說。他想起他的客人，那些男男女女，總是神采飛揚地在咖啡廳裡談論一些他不明白的東西，他們有時候會牽住他的手，跟他說：「環，你還很年輕。」他們想要帶他出去，他們願意對他好，願意給他金錢、愛情、很多羅曼蒂克的東西。

一旦他收下了，環也曾經收下過，他們就想要從他這裡得到更多，至少得與他們的付出打平，他已經得過教訓了，環不再覺得自己年輕了。

「抱歉，嚇到你是我不好。」壯五收斂了自己的神情，他試著溫柔一點，就像在對待一隻動物的幼雛一樣，他怕自己會把環嚇走，虎於時常說他可怕，他本來從不覺得，現在環見到他就發抖，說怕自己的衣服被他撕破。

「怎麼會呢。」壯五攤平自己的手指。「你看我什麼都沒有抓著。」他向前抓住了環的手指，環的手很冰涼，上面有一處凍傷，壯五捧著那雙冰涼的手，他突然覺得發炎的傷口也不痛了。

「帶我去你說的咖啡廳看看。」

「咖啡廳？」亥清悠笑出聲來。「你說你這幾天都一直住在那裡？你沒朋友嗎？也沒錢可以住旅館嗎？」

棗巳波抿著嘴笑笑。他本來的意思是想說，自己回國以後，大部分時間都泡在咖啡廳裡，那裡就像是歐洲一些地方盛行的沙龍，聚集了很多作家、社會運動人士等等，每天都熱熱鬧鬧的，而且服務生一個比一個漂亮，這個他沒有說，很多畫家也在那裡發跡，他們的謬思都在那裡等待他們。

但亥清悠似乎不太明白那是怎麼回事，巳波覺得這個孩子有點奇怪，好像沒什麼見識，也沒去上學，說出來的話裡面詞彙老是重複，表達感情與想法的字用來用去也就那幾個。

他們坐在一間喫茶店裡，午後時分沒有什麼比待在店裡面看行人來來去去要來得愜意的了。巳波點了咖啡，他也給悠點了一樣的，看他嚐了一口以後皺起眉頭。

「了先生也常喝這個，沒想到這麼難喝。」悠用舌尖舔了舔杯緣溢出來的咖啡滴。「可是好貴。」他像貓一樣舔了一次又一次，巳波撐著臉頰，他有種在路上撿到什麼寵物的錯覺。

「你家住在哪裡？」巳波問他。「我送你回去吧，今天的約會也夠久的了。」

「約會？」悠把咖啡杯放到桌上。他實在是不懂這個詞的意思，但又完全不想開口問，他最討厭這種被看不起的感覺。「我要是回去的話，一定會被了先生罵一頓。」

「他總是罵你嗎？」巳波覺得這個了先生聽起來不像是悠的父母親，大概也不是兄姊或是其他家人。「他偶爾這樣，我不太知道他在想什麼。」悠望向彩繪玻璃窗上自己的投影。「我不想回去。」

「你還沒成年，自己在外面跑也不好吧。一般來說，潤仁小少爺家裡都該有個僕人跟著，緊緊跟著，得比蜂蜜還要黏。」

悠聞言笑了出來，他被誤認成小少爺讓他有種虛榮的愉快，他看著自己的衣裝，全都是了先生從歐洲為他郵購採買的當季款式，的確看起來就像是個好人家的少爺。

「那你可以帶我走嗎？我知道你是權正，但你不會對我出手吧。」悠噘起嘴，他的嘴角還沾著布朗尼的巧克力粉。「快點綁架我，就像綁架有錢人的少爺一樣。」


	4. Chapter 4

壯五換上了環為他準備的衣服，不太合身，料子不好，但是洗得很乾淨，看起來像沒穿過幾遍，環是從衣櫃的深處撈出來的，他說這是他爸爸以前的衣服。

「聽說他以前對我媽媽很好。」環正在整理那件長著。壯五低頭看了看自己的傷口，子彈被取出來了吧，縫合得也很漂亮，環過來替他換藥，動作很輕巧，只要他稍微表現不適，環就會立刻停下來問他痛不痛。

壯五從小到大都是祖母以及乳母帶大的，他們家的規矩是第一個孩子一定不能給母親自己帶，否則就會因為母親溺愛變得驕縱而成不了大器。但他母親只有他一個孩子，每次從和祖父母一起居住的濱賀本家搭上很遠的車去到上京與母親見面，像在做什麼偷雞摸狗的事情一樣，他母親總是悄悄地牽著他的手，生怕被祖母身邊的女僕看見。

也因為他母親並不負擔教育他的責任，每次和她見面都很愉快，不像嚴格的祖母那樣，他在她面前可以做個孩子。她小心翼翼地呵護著他，像對待著世界上最珍貴的寶物，母親美麗的面容彷彿春天裡綻放的花朵，壯五到現在都能想起她身上那股清淡的百合花香。。

環對待他的方法，以及那種低垂著雙眼，專注地凝望著他的神態，都讓壯五想起母親。他的母親雖然還健在，但他想念的卻好像是過去那個似夢似真的回憶。

壯五和環一起搭上路面電車，他們上車的時候沒有位置了，只好站在車廂的柵欄那裡。在路面電車輕微的搖晃中，環的視線也變得模模糊糊，他靠在壯五的肩膀上就這樣打起了盹。壯五望著雪中的濱賀市中心，環的頭髮在他的臉頰旁邊磨蹭，有個百合花的味道。這裡現在新開了很多間喫茶店，行人來來去去，街上也有很多外國臉孔。

他們在三越百貨那一站下車。環已經醒過來了，他工作的地方是這裡最熱鬧的一間店。「你隨便找個位子坐。」環對壯五說。「我去跟老闆說你是我朋友，你可以隨便點吃的，我請客。」

環熟門熟路地和一些客人打招呼，他們都親熱地叫著他的名字，Tamaki，寫在環的名牌上面，用的是花體字，環自己捏著那塊牌子跟壯五說，他根本不知道這上面寫了什麼。

「タマキ。」壯五讀了出來。「環。」環突然有點手足無措，他只是被唸出名字而已，卻沒來由地感到很丟人，他把托盤擋在自己的身體前面，一溜煙又跑到不知道哪個客人那裡。

壯五從環的身上收回視線，他買了一份報紙，視線在字裡行間爬梳，這幾日沒有什麼大消息。壯五接過環給他送來的茶水。「我再過三個小時就下班了。」他的腰帶有剛才一位男客沾上去的油膩指印，壯五不得不去注意到那個東西。

「我在這裡等你。」他從容地告訴他的救命恩人。「好好工作吧，環くん。」

壯五的杯子壓住的報紙一隅，那些被玻璃杯底扭曲的文字寫著──十龍之介侯爵、八乙女宗助子爵長子楽樣御結婚。

帝都上京那裡的人看見了報紙上面刊登的二位新婚夫婦的容貌，那就像他們想像裡的才子佳人，只屬於上流社會的美好童話。本來他們對這位舊琉球王室的王子都很陌生，但在報社記者心中他是絕佳素材、鎂光燈下的寵兒──亡國王子的悲劇處境，以及俊美的外貌和優雅的談吐、流利的外語，全都讓這些上京人為他著迷不已。

十龍之介吹熄了蠟燭。

他在八乙女樂的身邊躺了下來，他們睡在各自的布團裡，熄燈後過了大概半個小時，他第一次聽見自己的妻子開口說話的聲音。「不做嗎？」房間裡安靜得讓龍之介有點耳鳴，他不確定一個帝都名門的大家閨秀怎麼會說出這種話。

「我的乳母說，這是陛下安排的婚事，勢在必行，他們早上會讓人來檢查我有沒有被你成功標記。」樂又繼續說下去。「如果沒有的話，就會回報宮內省，之後所有上京的人都會知道，你在新婚之夜沒有碰過我，或是失敗了。他們會認為我們有問題。」

「讓宮內省知道你被我標記了就有比較好嗎？」龍之介回問，他覺得這個晚上莫名地燥熱，可能是房間裡的暖氣太強。「你什麼時候知道這件事情的？」

「今年六月。」八乙女樂乾脆地回答他。「我爸派人看守著我，他說這樁婚事是皇上敕命，除了服從沒有別的辦法，但我有成功逃到車站兩次，只是上京裡的眼線太多，很快就被抓回去了，那對他來說是丟臉的事情，誰都知道他管不住他兒子。」

龍之介悶悶地笑了。「如果成功的話就不用嫁給陌生人了吧。」他很意外八乙女樂是這種性格，他本來以為，甚至是帶著一點偏見地認為這裡的人都是陰沉的、濕冷的，像發霉的榻榻米那樣。

「是這樣吧。」樂說。「……上京是個危險的地方，九条鷹匡是老狐狸，他命令人在我們的酒水裡面放了促進發情的藥。他兒子……」他細細地喘了一下。「他兒子，當我沒說。」

雖然他刻意壓抑著自己的獸性，但屬於權正的氣息正在撩撥著他的慾望，從未真正經歷過性事的身體也順應本能逐漸發燙，渴望另一個人的愛撫。

從他的雙腿之間流出了像蛋清一樣的潤滑液體，潤仁甘美的氣味竄進龍之介的鼻腔中，他還保有理智，但是很難抗拒近在眼前的誘惑。年輕而精力旺盛的身體正值性慾充沛的時候，唯一能阻止他這麼做的，只有他害怕他們生下來的孩子將成為重重監視之下的人質，甚至被帶離他們身邊的念頭。

龍之介進到了樂的布團裡，他壓上了樂的身體，鼻尖呼吸潤仁的香氣，手指沿著那雙肌理細膩的腿一路上滑，沾到了他年輕妻子的豐沛汁水，繻絆的下襬也被弄濕了，龍之介將自己已經勃發的性器抵在入口，他擔心自己會弄痛樂，所以試著吻了樂好幾次。

「你很洋派……」樂本來閃躲著他的親吻，後來勉強讓出了嘴唇。「你們那裡的人都這樣嗎？」他的手指抓在龍肩膀的衣服上，權正的性器很大、很硬，光是靠在他的腿上就讓他不自覺地發抖，一個屬於別的男人的東西將要頂開他、進到他裡面來，樂夾緊了雙腿，他再怎麼裝成輕鬆的樣子，都無法掩蓋他的青澀和驚慌。

他的腿被他的丈夫拉開，從未容納過外物的腔道被陰莖頂入，塞得滿滿的。某種被撐開身體內部的恐懼讓他不停顫抖，即將被權正打下標記的預感又讓他神智恍惚。龍之介感覺自己埋進了一處柔軟溫暖的地方，樂被他插入的時候一動也不敢動，他很吃力地試著往前進，但樂無法完全放鬆，在他抵達生殖道的時候，他們都滿身大汗了。

龍感覺自己遇到了阻礙，他的陰莖才進入到一半，還有另一半在外面，但八乙女樂看起來已經快要脫水的樣子，他怕他會把身體嬌貴的帝都少爺弄暈在榻上，可是不繼續的話無法完成體內標記。

「再、再進來一點。」樂催促他。「……再這樣下去的話你可能會受傷。」龍之介勸告他。「改天再、嘶……」他突然倒抽一口涼氣，因為龜頭被吞進了比腸道更緊緻軟爛的生殖道裡。樂哼出了憋不住的呻吟，龍之介一下子頂進了樂的最深處，直搗生殖腔。

他往那裡面成結射精，一直到清晨時分陰莖才有辦法從樂的裡面拔出來。混著血絲和精液的潤滑液體流了出來，在更深的地方，生殖腔開口處因為潤仁保留精液的本能仍然緊緊閉鎖著，沒再流出更多精液，因此下腹也微微鼓脹起來。

晨曦照進了房裡，龍之介注意到樂的身體已經染上了他的味道。中午的時候九条家的私人醫生過來一趟，在房間裡檢查過侯爵夫人的情況，帶著報告回去回復宮內省了。


	5. Chapter 5

八乙女樂攤開身體躺在一床乾淨的被褥上，沒有半點規矩，也沒有體統可言。從出生以來，從未有過這麼散漫的時間，什麼事情也不做，沒有人來打擾他，拉門外面雖然有談話的聲音，但他們說的是琉球話，他聽不懂半句。

身體裡還有一種被標記後的刺痛灼熱感，這就是所謂的敕命嗎？想到這裡簡直都要笑出聲音來，一群人從六月份開始緊鑼密鼓籌備婚禮，他的乳母和侍女長寸步不離地監視著他，口口聲聲說著，這是光榮的使命，這是報答九条家恩情的機會，母親在秋天一大早就急匆匆趕回去上京下町的娘家，隔天一問才知道他們夫妻離緣了，宗助什麼事情都不和他說。

「住嘴。」八乙女宗助正坐著，正在保養他的刀。「一個潤仁就該有潤仁的樣子，給我在家裡待婚，年紀都不小了還一直往外面跑成何體統。」

他爸說這種話很好笑，而且沒有邏輯可言，因為在這之前他們根本不去管他要做什麼，要去哪裡，只要有他乳母跟著陪同一切都沒有問題。所以那天當樂打完網球，和一眾朋友徒步從皇居那裡散步回來的時候，他不明白自己的世界怎麼就在一夕之間天搖地動，習以為常的自由突然被剝奪，身邊所有的人還都把這當成是一種光宗耀祖的恩賜。

樂在走廊上問。「嫁誰？」他甚至不想踏進房間裡。

「他們琉球王室的長王子，之後就不是王室了，他會被封侯爵。你和他結婚，現在這個時機剛好。」宗助說。「這是陛下的意思，也是還九条家人情的機會。」

「哪裡剛好？」樂覺得非常憤怒，他的未來擅自被這些人安排，而身為當事人的他卻什麼都不知道。「除非你和我說清楚為什麼我非得要結婚不可，否則你們別想逼我做任何事。」他語氣粗魯地忤逆宗助。

宗助一直在那裡整理他們家的祖傳佩刀，他兒子的威脅對他起不了半點作用，就連想表達自己的憤怒效果也有限。他一邊沉澱自己的思緒，又想起三月份左右的時候，九条鷹匡代替皇上欽點人選，從很多世家的潤仁裡面偏偏挑上了他兒子去監視琉球王室那一家人，明知他就只有這麼一個獨生子還要這樣斷他們家的繼承血脈，連招贅也不給，但八乙女宗助也只能應下皇上的敕命。

現今的皇后是九条鷹匡的堂妹，他也不會去得罪鷹匡。只是誰知道六月那時本來還覺得是從天上降下對他們八乙女家的災厄，到了秋天的時候卻又不一樣了。

──你從今天開始就不是八乙女家的人了。

樂勉強撐起身體，他膝行到窗邊，十龍之介最小的那個弟弟在院子裡堆雪，但他看見他以後就一溜煙跑了。

他父親那時候向他行了個慎重的禮，那是他第一次見到八乙女宗助低頭的模樣。樂心裡亂糟糟的不知如何是好，他踏出這個家門後，就會成為十侯爵的夫人。他的位階在原生家庭之上，以後他的父母親在外見到他，都會客氣地向他行禮。

「你身體還好嗎？」十龍之介探頭進房間問他。「他忘記鼻子了。」樂說。「什麼鼻子？」龍之介又問。他不知道樂沒頭沒腦地在說些什麼，直到他看見了一個半截的雪人，是他弟弟的傑作。

「我會提醒他加個胡蘿蔔鼻子。」龍之介說。「你今天想去一趟帝國劇場嗎？」

亥清悠打開觀景車廂裡的車窗，蒸氣列車沿著東海道幹線從濱賀駛往上京，特快車只要搭上十二小時，睡個覺醒來以後還有時間。悠沒有到過那麼遠的地方，他什麼也沒帶出家門，就這樣跟著棗巳波一路前往上京，他的雙腿在顫抖，望著窗外飛逝景象的一雙金色眼睛眨也不敢眨。

巳波給自己和悠各買一個便當，他們相對而坐，兩個人加起來沒多少行李，巳波只有一只皮箱，裡面裝一些醫療器材，那是他身上最值錢的東西，其他衣服什麼的冬天也不必一換再換，到了再去採買就好，他已經很習慣旅行了，總是輕裝上路。

悠說他不用回家拿東西，巳波覺得他很奇怪，但悠一直懇求他、拜託他帶他走。「我不想要回到那個家裡。」悠沮喪地說。「你的父母親呢？」巳波問。「我早該問你這個問題的，怎麼還這樣帶著你在路上四處跑。」

「我已經沒有媽媽了。」悠告訴巳波，自己很小的時候母親就過世了，她是一名娼妓，別人口中的高級娼妓，專門接待一些有權有勢的人和外國人。至於他的父親，據說是他母親的恩客之一。「又不知道爸爸是誰。」

巳波伸出手把悠臉頰上沾到的飯粒拿掉。面前的這個孩子大概十五歲、十七歲？巳波說不清他的年齡，只覺得年紀應該不大。咖啡廳和喫茶店裡很多服務生都差不多這個歲數，出社會得很早，但是他們很少人像悠這樣，有種嬌氣又聰明的神態。

「你到上京以後有什麼打算？」巳波問悠。悠想了一會兒，他天真地反問巳波：「我不能之後再想嗎？」

「那你說說你想做什麼？」巳波撐著頭問。他很慶幸自己有把悠帶上，雖然這下子他得負責這個孩子的開銷，但那些費用不算什麼。他回國以後實在太無聊了，有個人來當他的旅伴也未必不是一件好事。

「我想去看看帝國劇場，還想去逛百貨公司，想買衣服，還想買唱片。」悠把穿著足袋的腳抬到天鵝絨椅墊上盤坐著。「你都聽什麼音樂？」巳波有了一點興趣。悠蹙起眉頭，他也不知道自己平常聽的那些都是什麼，只是覺得說出來就很厲害，現在巳波這樣問他，他哪知道怎麼回答，就斷斷續續地哼了幾段給巳波知道，但他哼得很小聲，很羞於被聽見的樣子。

「了先生說我唱歌很難聽，像豬在叫一樣。」

巳波睜大了眼睛，他不敢相信自己聽到什麼，但他隨即又恢復本來的表情。「這是那個了先生告訴你的？」

「對啊。」悠搓了搓自己的鼻子，冷風讓他一直流鼻水。「我做什麼他都不滿意。如果是這樣的話，一開始幹嘛把我從那裡帶回家裡。」他忿忿地撕扯著手上的餐巾紙，有一些客人因為他製造出來的聲響所以轉過頭來看他們。

巳波不在意那些人的視線，他們坐在最尾端，他想反正悠也不會注意到他們的目光。只是這個了先生真的不是什麼好人，他已經可以確定了，能夠把剛才那段歌聲稱之為豬叫的人，大概是這世界上最離譜的耳朵，木頭做的吧。

過了大概三個小時，悠就對搭乘火車感到厭倦了。他抱怨自己的腰部是怎麼疼痛，腿又是如何痠麻，巳波給他捏了捏，悠的骨架很小，骨頭也細，握在手裡很怕隨時會折斷。

他讓悠稍微睡一下。巳波拿出筆記本寫一些東西，他旅行的時候會作曲，或是寫一些信手拈來的歌詞，現在正是大部分乘客休息的時間，車內非常安靜，巳波望著窗外的車站和自己的倒影，有人開啟了他們這節車門。

是個身材纖細的年輕男人，穿一件造價不斐的白狐毛大衣，是這一站才剛上車的，看見他還醒著就對他笑了一下，把帽子摘了下來。「晚安。」他清亮的嗓音放得很輕柔。「吵到您了嗎？」

「沒有。」巳波對他點了一下頭。那個男人也同樣笑笑，一邊把小羊皮手套摘下來。「我第一次自己旅行。」他凝視著巳波那個上面貼滿郵船貼紙的皮箱。「您看起來是熟手了。」

巳波沒多說什麼，只是又再笑笑。「哪裡。」他有點怕他們的說話聲吵醒悠，那個男人也注意到他的顧慮。「以後有機會再和您聊吧，要是把弟弟吵醒就不好了。我還得找找我的位子在哪裡。」

巳波一看他手指間夾著的車票，就知道那是一等車廂。「從這裡恐怕是過不去一等車廂，您只好和我們先坐一起了。」他說著就讓出了一點位置。「請吧。」

那個男人先是愣了一下，似乎對自己走錯車廂的事情有點遺憾，但也順應了巳波的邀請坐了下來。「敝姓七瀨。」九条天說。

「棗。」巳波同他握了下手，他們在抵達上京的路途上聊了一些各自旅程中發生的事情，巳波和他很投緣，天在上京的前一站下車的時候，他還感到有些可惜。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 月雲了對悠的失敗感到不滿；壯五和環的夜晚並不平靜。

早在亥清悠以為自己成功槍殺了逢坂壯五，可以回去給月雲了覆命的那天，月雲安排在濱賀的眼線便來回報他，親眼看見了奄奄一息的逢坂家少爺被一個下班的服務生和一個年輕醫生救走。月雲本來有點氣惱那個線人沒在壯五被救走以前先給他一槍，現在想想倒也不算是什麼要事。

「逢坂家的人差不多該開始找他們少爺的去向了吧。」月雲隨口問了管家。管家說是有人在街上四處打聽，警察也還在辦案，但因為沒有見到屍體，所以也不很積極。

「倒是悠少爺那邊……」管家話才剛出口便被月雲打斷。「那小子什麼時候算是一個少爺了？」他遷怒到僕人身上，把裝信的銀盤子掀翻。

管家不敢再繼續說下去，他這個主子算是月雲偌大家族裡脾氣相當陰晴不定的人物了，但他也明白月雲的不悅從何而來，畢竟這麼多年來好歹也給悠吃好住好，這方面沒有半點虧待他，一開始花在贖那小子的錢雖然對他們月雲不算是什麼要緊數字，放在一般人家也是不吃不喝五年以上才籌得出來的數目了。

「走啊，走得愈遠愈好。」月雲坐回他的扶手椅上。他思忖片刻，悠是他半路上撿回來的，施予小恩一開始對他還感激涕零，但八成都是假的，在娼館裡和老鴇學會的伎倆罷了。本來控制不了悠也是意料之中，只是那小子實在忘恩負義，不只交辦的任務沒有完成，要讓他來收拾這些殘局，還就這樣屁股拍拍一走了之。

「等等，你記不記得昨天那個線人說什麼，有個年輕醫生救了逢坂壯五。」

「老爺我當然有聽見了，我還聽見他說，和悠那小子一起走進車站的，也是一個醫生。我看就是同樣一個了，悠這是活該遭報應！」

「你這馬屁拍得真饗，一口一個老爺，讓我想起家裡那個老頭子，不要再這麼叫。」月雲臉色很難看。「……然後再找一個人去取逢坂壯五的性命，我本來覺得他死不死都無所謂，現在看他活著就覺得礙眼。」

「你的家人呢？」環抱著一包雞蛋小心翼翼地和壯五一起走在河堤上。他們肩併著肩，環一向獨來獨往，他已經很久沒有這樣和別人一邊聊天一邊走路的印象了。「為什麼你會受那麼重的傷？」他還有很多問題想問壯五。「你現在不會痛了嗎？」

「雖然傷口還在，但是因為有好好治療的樣子，現在不怎麼痛。」壯五溫和地回答，他極富耐性地回答環的每一個問題，環不見得聽得懂他解釋的內容，很多時候壯五都能從他微微蹙起的眉頭和大張的眼睛讀出環明顯的疑惑。

他會換一句話再說。壯五不知道自己為什麼會變得這麼有耐性，在雷厲風行的逢坂家裡不允許任何的迷惘，他們思考敏捷，隨時準備為了逢坂家的利益同其他人廝殺，壯五身為權正，有的時候他也感覺自己體內沸騰著樂愛競爭的好勝心，這是刻在他們基因裡爭奪與擄掠的本能。

環和他一起走了一段路，後來快要走到環家裡的時候，環才說自己是從家裡逃出來的，他本來的家在濱賀的另一頭，但因為受不了和總是醉醺醺又愛賭博散盡家產的爸爸一起住，所以逃出來了。逃出來以後，雖然爸爸的債主還是時常來要錢，但至少日子比以前還要清淨很多。

「我煎蛋給你吃，今天剛領薪水，蛋也都是新鮮的，很好吃哦。」環笑著說。「そーちゃん受那麼重的傷，應該要好好休息，多吃營養的東西。以前我和我妹妹生病的時候，媽媽都是這樣照顧我們的。」

壯五雖然給了環一個微笑，但他並沒有在想蛋的事情。他這時候想的是要怎麼用錢報答環救了他性命的恩情。

他可以給環一張支票，或給他一些股份，但環知道該怎麼用那些東西嗎？要是被騙了就沒用處了。或是他給他一些實際一點的，他可以直接給環金錢，或是環要什麼……他甚至可以讓環一輩子都不用在那種咖啡廳工作，還要被客人揩油，讓環到FSC，可以做一些簡單基本的，其實不工作也不要緊，他反正能就近照顧他。

「環くん有沒有想過到上京去？」壯五問。環被壯五這樣一問，其實他也真的沒想過，光是車票就是一大筆錢，而且到了上京又得去找別的工作，還要找住的地方，要是找不到就要餓上好幾天的肚子了。

他們的影子被煤氣路燈拉得長長的，有幾輛人力車正拐過彎從一座橋跑上他們旁邊那條馬路，當那些人力車趕上壯五與環的時候，寧靜的濱賀集合住宅區傳出槍響，這次沒有四處噴濺的血跡，只有撒了一地的破雞蛋。

咖啡廳隔天開始營業，排了早班的四葉環卻遲遲未出現，雖然環也有幾次睡過頭，被扣了薪水說下次不敢再犯，但沒有像今天一樣過了下午都還沒現身的事情。

七瀨陸把和服袖子挽起來，轉了個身就推拒掉了一個客人正要伸向他臀部的手，陸頻頻望向牆上的掛鐘，今天環的客人都由他這裡接收走了，是賺了不少小費，但是不知道怎麼回事，心裡就覺得很不安。

「帝都出事哩。」點了拿鐵的客人說。「好幾個議員一出貴族院大門就被請走了，不知道什麼緣故？」他說話拿腔拿調，這是一個落魄作家，每次一拿到稿費就拿到這裡花掉，所有服務生都受不了他的長篇大論，就只有環會仔細聽他說話，好像還能跟他有共鳴似的。

陸把圍裙從身上脫下來，踏出熱鬧的咖啡廳以後，他形單影隻站在黃昏的街道上。毛呢大衣口袋裡放著客人塞給他的香菸，他拿了一根湊在鼻子下面嗅聞菸草氣味。

他天生有氣喘和其他毛病，身體從小就虛弱的他沒本錢抽那種東西。入夜天氣逐漸變冷，感覺又快要發病了，但是一點也不想邁開腳步走回公寓去。他和其他同事租在一處市中心的新住宅裡，和洋混合的，附近鄰居都謠傳他們在裡面賣春。

陸的手指摸到了大衣口袋裡家裡寄來的信。他有家可回，就在帝都上京。他們家是五攝家之一九条家的分家，身分高貴，但俸祿少得悽慘可憐，不得不變賣家產，依靠著九条家的資助度日，因此也不得不讓九条家予取予求。

他們要走了他的哥哥。陸捏緊了手裡的紙張，他的父母親要他回去結婚，而且幾乎是低聲下氣地懇求他回去，為什麼非得這樣不可？他不認為這是他父母的個人意志，他們優雅脆弱的靈魂根本想不出這種方法。

打算把他嫁給素未謀面的實業家二兒子？他說什麼也不要。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和壯五在回家的路上遇襲的環遭遇到一些棘手的情況。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一些雜魚的出場

冰冷的水潑在四葉環的臉上，他被突如其來的水嗆得咳嗽不止，勉強睜開眼睛以後看見的是一間骯髒的房間，環不知道自己身在何方，但是他可以聞到空氣中飄散著醬油的味道，他應該在市街某處。

環抱緊雙腿不停發顫，他吐出來的熱氣化為白煙裊裊飄散，那個用水把他潑醒的人用粗糙的手指硬是抬起他的下巴。「長的不錯嘛，不愧是他們逢坂家少爺帶在身邊的？」

什麼逢坂家少爺……環對他口中的那個人完全沒有印象。他正想說點什麼，但從外面又走進來好幾個男人，他們看起來都是車夫，環不知道他們究竟是誰、到底想做什麼。他以為這是搶劫，所以他告訴他們自己身上一點錢都沒有了。

為首的那個男人聞言拉開了環和服的衣襟，讓一片雪白乾淨的肌膚暴露出來。「老子什麼時候說要的是錢？」他們訕笑起來，環望著他們不善的目光，他知道他們要的是什麼了。「……是要和你找找樂子。」

在這些男人的眼裡，什麼時候有這麼好的機會？環的身體與容貌引起了他們強烈的性慾，平時得要花錢才能說上幾句話的服務生，現在手無縛雞之力地癱倒在地上，之前還當過首相兒子的情婦，聞起來又是個潤仁，有在賣的潤仁都要比啟和貴上五倍之多。

正當他們拉開兜襠布掏出勃起的性器，準備要下手侵犯四葉環的時候，從外面傳來槍響，環害怕地睜大了眼睛，迅速爬到一張桌子底下躲起來。好像想起以前爸爸追打他和妹妹的時候一樣，他的雙腿不停發抖，雙眼也機敏而神經質地望著傳來巨大聲響的方向。

不知道過了多久，聲音終於停了下來，周遭陷入一片古怪的寧靜，接著有一些腳步聲從遠而近，等環回過神來的時候，一雙腿站在他的面前。

環害怕自己會發出聲音，他用掌心緊緊蓋住自己的口鼻，心臟也跳得奇快無比，他拚死命向神祈禱，求自己不要被找到，但神卻好像充耳不聞，刺眼的亮光突然襲來，環緊緊閉上眼睛，他想起壯五，壯五不知道會在哪裡？那個時候的槍響是怎麼回事……壯五是不是也和他遇到了一樣的事情？

環用來隱藏自己的那張桌子被掀開來，他摀住自己的耳朵，想逃避面前這種可怕的情況，和他想像的不一樣，他沒有被拽著腳踝拖行在地然後遭受侵犯，或是直接被一槍斃命；取而代之的是一雙冰涼卻有力的手抓住了他的臂膀。

「タマキくん、」

「そーちゃん！」環起初還不敢相信那是壯五，因為以往當他祈求什麼的時候，神從來不回應他的請求。可是現在有人出現在他的面前，在他陷入絕望的時候，就像是光一樣──是只屬於他的光──

環跪在地上，他虔誠地吻上了壯五，他不知道為什麼自己會這麼做，他的身體就自然而然地想要這樣，想要親近他、想要把自己交給他，他想要壯五帶著自己離開這裡，離開這個他再也不想回來的地方。

壯五對突如其來的吻雖然感到很驚訝，但他上一刻還握著槍枝的手很快地扔掉了奪人性命的工具，改為溫柔地放在環的腰上。雙唇相貼的瞬間，壯五立刻明白環不擅於接吻，他只是急躁地把自己的嘴唇按在壯五的嘴唇上，但那種迫切反而讓環變得極為可愛，他們在一吻後分開來。

腥臭的血液氣味也無法阻擋他們對彼此突然爆燃而起的愛意。

濕淋淋的環的眼睛──不知道該把視線放在哪裡好的模樣，讓壯五的心中萌生愛憐。他為環理好衣襟，將環差點被侵犯的證據不著痕跡地掩蓋起來，然後讓環坐到桌子上。

環不敢盯著壯五那張漂亮的臉看，只能任由壯五對自己動作，但是他又無法望著其他地方，因為壯五的手已經移向了他的後腦杓，壯五又再吻了他一次，這次環只能被動地承受壯五強烈的渴望，他聞到了壯五身上屬於權正的氣味。

那是某種辛辣卻潮濕的，讓他不覺便沉溺其中的香氣，環的手指抓緊了壯五的袖口。「そーちゃん，哈啊、そーちゃん……」他無措地小聲呼喊著壯五的名字，環的頭髮已經被壯五撫至凌亂，低垂的睫毛沾染著像清晨露水一樣清純的眼淚，溫潤的鼻息吐露潤仁的甜美香氣，他的體內在騷動，但是環對這種陌生的感覺仍不了解，他不知道自己想要什麼，但他想要更多。

「タマキくん。」

壯五低沉的呼喚讓環全身酥軟，他的身體逐漸發燙，雙腿也環上了壯五的的腰際。面對環無意識的勾引，壯五本來可以直接將他吞吃入腹，但他的理智控制了他的本能，即便環焦急地顫抖著的身體像是剛出生的雛兔，而壯五自己也正被性慾沖刷著大腦中最脆弱的那個部分，環還太年輕，他不確定這是不是一件好事。

「為什麼、身體感覺好奇怪……嗚嗚。」環扭動著身體。

「噓……噓……」壯五試著壓下自己騷動的心，他又再吻了吻環，他們的舌尖交纏在一起，熱燙地、繾綣地、反覆好幾次不停加深親吻，就算現在窒息也無所謂，壯五感受著環在他懷裡的輕輕顫抖，他現在就像在浪潮的頂點，壯五的手滑進環的和服下襬，他用手心包裹住環已經微微抬頭的陰莖，指尖沿著敏感的會陰向後滑動，按上了羞澀地緊縮住，但十分濕潤的穴口。

環的敏感處被碰觸到，身體就像被電擊一樣彈了起來。壯五親吻著環的耳廓，他把那幼嫩的漂亮耳朵吻成了像要滴血一樣的紅色，他品嘗著環的香氣，每一次嘴唇擦過細白的肌膚，就像吻上了絲綢一樣，雖然也曾經抱過其他男男女女，但環和他們都不一樣，前所未有的感官體驗讓壯五血脈賁張。

「哈、嗯哈、タマキくん……」

環驚慌地閉上了眼睛，有東西撬開了他最私密的地方，滑進了他的身體裡。壯五用手取悅著環，環分泌出來的汁水已經可以讓他的手指輕鬆地在狹窄的甬道裡滑動，他揉按了一會兒，要不了多久，環就因為高潮了一次，只能倚靠在壯五的懷裡輕輕喘息。

壯五嗅聞著環的香氣，他吻著環的脖頸，一路吻到香味最濃之處，在環白皙的肌膚上浮著一道已經痊癒的猙獰傷疤，環被標記過了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 濱賀咖啡廳的環與陸，各自有不同的心事。

七瀨陸再一次見到四葉環是在咖啡廳的後門那裡，環正在求老闆不要把他開除。老闆問他這幾天究竟去哪裡了，環卻又不肯說，到最後老闆也對他沒有辦法，把這個月的薪水結清給他，環明天就不再是這裡的服務生了。

「嗚嗚……」

陸聽見從後門外面傳來的環的啜泣聲，他不得不開始低頭仔細擺弄盤子，好假裝自己什麼都沒有聽到，而老闆雖然有看他一眼，但沒有別的話要對他說，很快又走回了樓上的辦公室裡。

陸在老闆走後，小心翼翼地避開一堆舶來的瓷器餐具，走到環的身邊蹲了下來。環把自己縮成一團，抱著腿蹲坐著哭泣。

「環……」陸溫柔地拉住他的手。「你這幾天到底都跑去哪裡了？大家都很擔心你。」

「你們才不擔心我。」環用袖口揩拭眼淚。他的眼睛哭得紅紅腫腫的，鼻尖和臉頰也被外面寒冷的天氣凍紅了。

「為什麼這麼說！」陸的語氣變得比較強烈一點，他感覺環又要被自己弄哭第二次，於是又恢復本來那種和緩的語氣。「發生什麼事情了？」陸察覺到環確實有點不太對勁。「是不是你爸爸又打你……」

環用力地搖了搖頭，他說出來的話現在都有濃濃的鼻音。「他月底因為欠錢才會來找我……」

「這樣啊。」陸咬了咬嘴唇。「環，你如果不想說的話，就不要說了。不過老闆看起來已經決定要開除你了，你之後該怎麼辦？」

「嗚嗚……我不知道……」環的手指拉著自己的袖子。「我說出來陸陸也不會相信的。」

「為什麼我不會相信。」陸一屁股坐到地上，也不擔心石階樓梯上的積雪會不會弄髒他的衣裳。環鼓著臉頰，他想了好一會兒，才問陸：「你聽過逢坂……什麼逢坂家嗎？他們很厲害嗎？」

「當然啊，如果你說的是那個逢坂家的話，那就只有他們了。」陸輕快地回答。「現在的首相就姓逢坂。」

環發出一聲詫異的歎息。「……我遇到そーちゃん，不是……是我把逢坂壯五救起來，他很奇怪，他好像是被誰用槍攻擊了，然後就倒在一個橋下面，我剛好路過想說那是什麼，就把他帶回家。」

「然後呢？」陸也睜大了眼睛，他不敢相信自己聽到什麼。

環又繼續說：「結果前幾天他說他想來看看這裡，我就帶他來了。」

「你帶他來這裡！」陸驚訝地放大了音量，但他很快便意識到不該這麼大聲。「那天不是我的值班時間，如果我看到的話，我一定認得出來，可是會不會有其他客人認出他的身分？」

「陸陸、你見過他很多次嗎？我……我不知道其他客人知不知道。」環揉弄著自己的頭髮，十分懊惱的樣子。「那天沒發生什麼奇怪的事情。後來我們去買蛋，沿著河堤散步走回我家的時候，有幾輛人力車經過，上面的人突然拔槍出來。」

陸聽到這裡驚訝地摀住了嘴。「我、我沒事啦。」環伸出自己的手腳給陸看上面沒有半點傷痕。「那麼，那麼那個逢坂壯五，後來怎麼樣了？」陸追問道。

「我不知道。」環別開視線，只顧盯著自己的腳尖看。「他怎麼樣了都和我半點關係也沒有，為什麼要問我，我才不知道。」

好半晌以後環又開口：「如果是已經被標記了的潤仁，權正不會喜歡，是不是都這樣？」

陸感覺環略過了一大段，但他也不好追問下去。「可是你不是自願被標記的，那是一場意外，不是這樣嗎？他說了什麼嗎？」陸為環感到委屈，他想那個逢坂什麼的，反正就是首相的兒子，大概是和環發生了些什麼，然後很可能還傷害了環。

環想了想。「他沒有說標記的事情，他只有說……我年紀還小，等我長大以後才可以……」環又咬住了下唇。「他要我等他，他說他還有事情必須和我分開，但只要他回來，就會帶我走。」

環從口袋裡翻出一封信。「這是そーちゃん寫的，他說我只要拿去他家，他家的人就會照顧我。」

陸這一連串聽下來，逢坂壯五似乎不是他想像中那種紈褲子弟。可是不管逢坂壯五是不是真心的，和那種人在一起，對環來說太危險了，他知道他們那些人的世界是什麼樣子，但他又無法狠心打碎環的想像。

「環，你說的那個人，是首相唯一的兒子哦。」

「嗯……如果和他在一起，就一定要生小孩的話，我也可以……」

「不只是那樣。」陸慎重地牽住了環的手。「這世界上的潤仁和啟和都可以做到這件事情，他們都可以和逢坂壯五生小孩，所以就算壯五選擇了你，但他的家族，他的父親一定心中有別的人選。你會過得很辛苦，環，我不知道……」

「不會啦。」環也拉住了陸的手。「我一點都不怕辛苦。」他笑了出來。「但是そーちゃん是唯一一個，讓我好想什麼都不管就跟他走的人。你也對我很好，陸陸，不過感覺不一樣。」

陸已經明白了。「所以你求老闆讓你回來工作，是為了籌那筆前往帝都的車票錢嗎？」

環點了點頭。

陸從口袋裡翻出一個信封袋，交到環的手上。「這是什麼？」環疑惑地問。「拆開來看看就知道了，送給你。」陸催促他。「快拆開！」

環順著陸的意思拆開那個信封，發現裡面放著一張車票，是從濱賀前往上京的一等艙。「陸陸！」環不敢相信這是什麼。「你為什麼要走？」

「我沒有要走啦。」陸說。「這是客人寄來要和我私奔的車票。」其實這是他家裡寄來要他回去帝都和實業家二兒子相親的車票。「但我已經跟那位客人回絕了，不過你也知道，他們不喜歡收回送出去的禮物。」

「陸陸……」陸被環抱了個滿懷。「謝謝。」

「不用謝我啦。」陸也回抱了環，他覺得環應該多加一點衣服，因為帝都那裡比這邊更冷。「……你遇到什麼事情，都可以寫信來給我，我一直都在。」陸緊緊抱住他。「環，路上小心。」

那個晚上陸最晚離開咖啡廳，他用店裡的電話撥了一通回七瀨家，是管家接的。

_──陸少爺、_

_──我不會讓九条鷹匡如願，誰也不可以逼我和那個腦滿腸肥的傢伙結婚！就算是天にぃ也一樣，我、我也有自己的想法，不要逼我做我不想要的事情！_

_──陸少爺，您先冷靜一點，這並不是九条老爺的意思啊，是老爺和夫人為您覓得良緣，對方也不是什麼腦滿腸肥……_

_──反正就是這樣！_

七瀨家的管家將話筒從耳朵上移走，他的耳膜快被震碎了。在他身後九条天正好要使用電話所以走了過來。「發生什麼事情？」天清冷的音調在電話的另一頭也聽得一清二楚，陸的喉頭動了動，他沒想到天にぃ在家裡。

「陸。」

「……天にぃ。」

「你的任性也該適可而止了吧。」九条天不帶感情地說。「出生在七瀨家，享有貴族特權，就必須負起相應的責任，陸，在咖啡廳的那些事情之後都可以請人掩蓋掉，就像沒發生過一樣，對方再怎麼查，也查不出你有這段過去。」

「天にぃ，你是真心的嗎？你是真的這麼想的嗎？」

「是啊我就是這麼想的，陸。」

「那從今天開始我們就不再是兄弟了，我和七瀨家還有九条家今後沒有半點關係。」陸準備要掛電話了。「再見了，九条天。」

天細微地嘆了口氣。他的頭很痛，而且手指在發抖，讓他無法勾住正確的數字旋轉轉盤，試了好幾次才終於撥出正確的號碼。

「這裡是八乙女家，我是侍女長藤牧，請問您哪裡找？」

「九条天。你們少爺在嗎？」

「……少爺結婚了呀，現在是十侯爵夫人了，您沒有從報紙上看見這件事情嗎？」她這個反問的語氣多少有點踰矩，讓天感覺她是在為什麼事情打抱不平似的，她以為他和八乙女樂有私情吧。

天再次掛上電話，他凝視著自己在掛鐘上的倒影，突然有種無所適從的感覺。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天在上京四處找尋樂的身影。

「我最近可以體會為什麼父母親們喜歡把他們自己的孩子送作堆。」九条鷹匡說。他懶懶地端著一杯香檳站在熱鬧擁擠的舞池旁邊，上流社會的夜晚才剛要開始，大理石地板反射著水晶吊燈的光暈，女士們的裙襬如花翻飛。

在他視線所及之處，那裡有今晚宴會裡最奪目的一對佳偶。礦業大亨千葉志津雄伯爵也會意地接話下去：「那是八乙女君唯一的兒子，您可真下得了手，他現在在裁判所裡，是不是還怨恨著您啊？」

「……怎麼會呢，那要不是他同意，我也不是那種會逼人家嫁兒子的人吧。」九条鷹匡感到十分無聊地用指尖敲著水晶杯。「雖然多少是有點故意，但是您會明白的吧？不知道他們王子喜歡怎麼樣的，要想把他的心栓在日本這塊土地上，我只能從那些照片裡面挑出一個最漂亮的。」他想了想又說。「看起來我也沒挑錯。」

圍繞在十龍之介身邊的日本人非常熱情，他們有點羞澀又直白地去親近他，但十龍之介更喜歡和外國賓客待在一起，基於政治性的目的──他得把自己國家遭受的苦難暴露在世界的面前，然而諷刺的是，他在日本難堪地做為一個人質的事實，卻被他自己的社交風采給掩蓋了下去。

他讓新婚妻子挽著他的手臂，他們看起來十分幸福的樣子。

「眼見為憑，是那樣子沒錯，但我還是覺得你很壞心啊，九条君。我自己也有一個獨生子，你要是這樣對我，我可受不了。」

九条鷹匡笑了一下。「……我這不也有一個兒子嗎。」

「那是一樣的嗎？他剛出生的時候你沒抱到，四處流口水在地上爬的時候也不認識你，到頭來養的都是別人家的小孩罷了。」千葉伯爵訕訕笑道。

「您說的倒也很對。」九条公爵說。「他從國外回上京，也不是先過來我這裡。天那個孩子，要是留在七瀨家，是一種浪費。倒是他來我這裡，我什麼都能給他。」

「這說不準啊。」千葉伯爵哀哀地嘆了一口氣。

九条天從學校放學回家，學習院的黑色結襟制服外面加一件黑色大衣，頭戴黑色學生帽，整個人看起來就像烏鴉羽毛一般黑，幾粒金色的釦子行走餘裕之間閃現出來，有種冰冷迫人的氣勢。

他隨手招了一輛人力車，也沒說自己要去哪裡，就要車夫快點拉他走，他一路隨便依照心情指左轉右轉，到最後在帝都的鬧區繞了一陣子，不知不覺就離位於赤坂的八乙女邸更為接近。不知道為什麼從夏天開始他就見不到八乙女樂，本來說要去他家裡划船，他家在澀谷有一大塊地，湖泊小山森林應有盡有。

這時候九条天才想起來，他的那個會撩起和服袖子露出兩條臂膀划船的青梅竹馬是潤仁，早晚會成為某個人的妻子，然後改姓別人的姓，成為一個與自己再也無關的人。

「客人，您到底要去哪裡啊？」人力車夫扶著膝蓋急喘，他的頭髮被汗水弄得溼答答的，又因為天氣非常冷而冒著熱氣。

「車資就照你跑了多遠去算，再往前走。」九条天說。「等等，停下來。」

他的命令十分突如其來，就和所有公子哥兒一樣，九条天也有那種任性行事的習慣。他給了相當多的一筆小費，硬幣都快要滿出車夫的手掌心，但天看也不看，他急切地拾階而上，走進了一處停滿名貴馬車與車輛，正在舉辦宴會的宅邸裡面。

千葉志津雄伯爵的妾就住在這裡，和他的正室一個住在熱鬧的上京港邊，一個住在靠內陸的地方，遙不相見，比一般讓妾住在離家沒多遠地方的其他貴族還要風雅多了，這位伯爵的名聲是這樣的，這位二階堂夫人的名聲又更響亮，沙龍與宴會由她一手帶起──她是帝都的第一社交花。

「天少爺沒和父親一起來嗎？」她親切地追問。「還是您是為了別的人來的呢？」這時候她的目光又變得有點促狹。「有人說，八乙女家養的那兩隻看門的德國獵犬，見到天少爺都不會吠，那是真的？」

「有這種事情？是我太嚇人了嗎？還是這是二階堂君說的？」天向後退了一步，他微微歪著頭，瀏海落下一點的樣子，讓他天生就出色的容姿更為醒目，又顯得很脆弱，很少人可以抵禦這樣的九条天。

二階堂夫人用扇子掩著嘴笑，沒再繼續說下去。她玩味地望著九条天若無其事地在宴會裡晃了一圈，沒找著人，又很快離開了的背影。

天的心裡煩得要命，又不能在外在儀態表現出哪怕一點。他有某種扮演貴族少爺（他確實也是）的堅持，從頭頂至腳尖，他這方面敬業得令人髮指，沒有人可以挑出一點毛病，只有八乙女樂會毫不給他一點面子地指責他虛偽，他以前一直討厭那個人的傲慢，八乙女樂自然不能理解他心裡那些巨大的哀傷，以及近在咫尺的鄉愁是從何而來。

他的養父九条鷹匡在六月的時候問他，對八乙女家的兒子有沒有那種意思。如果有的話，現在直說也無妨，只要有那麼一點點的顧慮，就不要大意地說出來。否則若是交由陛下指婚的話，敕命在上，那是誰都無法動搖的。

「九条さん多慮了。」天那時優雅地擺弄手裡的刀叉。「我的年紀也不到論及婚嫁的時候，比起那些，早日完成在學習院的學業，進入上京大學才是我現在的首要目標。」

「啊……天，既然你這麼說了，那麼我就把事情這樣辦下去了。」鷹匡的手指沙沙翻弄一疊相簿。「知道你真實的想法，我也很欣慰，你和八乙女家的兒子畢竟不一樣，他在潤仁裡面再優秀，最多也就是成為某個親王的妻子，你不一樣，天，所以就算你們曾經是同學，今後還是不要太常待在一起的好。」

「是的，九条さん。」

天搖頭甩開那個梅雨季裡令人煩心的事情。他攏緊斗篷大衣，在雪夜裡匆匆行走，走到了十侯爵的家邸附近。這裡曾經是九条家的一處別莊，他對這裡已經是熟門熟路。後門那裡一個花園的柵欄沒關，鞋子沾上積雪和泥濘，九条天從僕役進出的後門走了進去。

這個家裡裁撤過僕人，他也有聽說過，十龍之介不喜歡太多下人走動，想來也是因為監視的意味太過濃厚，後來除了管家還是留用九条家的舊人以外，倒是都換成了從琉球帶過來的隨從，天在這屋裡行動，竟然也沒有遭到半點攔阻。

他走上階梯，到了主人們起居的地方。

這裡的房間何其多，天也不知道憑著什麼指引，他以前曾經在這條走廊上和八乙女樂玩過跳格子，那時候樂拿了一把小小的軍刀，大概是從宗助那裡順來的，他們各自在掌心割下了一道傷痕，然後將彼此的手緊貼在一起。

「我聽說就是這樣的。」樂說。「只要把血換過來的話，我們的性別也可以交換了吧？」

「嗯……」天忍耐著疼痛。「如果我是潤仁，就能回到七瀨家……」

「我也可以繼承八乙女家了。」樂燦爛地笑了。「不要放手哦。」他與天十指交扣。「請實現我們的願望吧，神さま。」

九条天拽開門把。在那瞬間，所有過去的回憶都化為灰燼消散而去。

房內的八乙女樂驚愕地回過頭來望著他，十龍之介不在，九条天大步入內，他的靴底將汙泥抹上地毯，他人的妻子被他拽到了墊褥上，八乙女樂無論怎麼掙扎，也無法從九条天的手勁下移動半分，他白金色的睫毛慌亂地眨動，雙腿被迫大張，和服下擺被撐成了淫蕩的姿態，天的膝蓋抵在他的私處輕輕擦弄，他每磨蹭一次，樂就顫抖得像貴婦人耳垂上掛著的珍珠，直至泌出汁水弄濕他的制服褲。

「天、」樂抓住了天的手腕。「已經太遲了，這樣做會遭天譴的。」但天掐著他的下巴，強硬地親吻他，不讓他再說出第二句話。

「……所以不要離開我。」九条天伏在八乙女樂的耳邊傾訴道。「只要今晚就好。」


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 98的危險之夜。

有好幾個晚上，九条天靠著幻想自己青梅竹馬八乙女樂的身體自瀆。他的想像總是亂七八糟、毫無章法，有的時候他扯開樂的學習院制服，讓金色的釦子掉得滿地都是，他們在學校裡做愛，天從樂偶爾裸露的臂膀和足踝想像他的裸體，帶著罪惡感的手淫總是讓他很快就達到高潮射精。

現在真正的八乙女樂被他制伏住了，貼身襯衣在掙動中敞開，和他想像中相差無幾的那片白皙胸膛，就像是初雪一樣乾淨無暇，正因為情緒激動而激烈起伏，泛起了煽情的紅色。天看見那個畫面以後，就更用力地抓住了樂的手腕，直到樂受不了那種力道，求他放開。

「……你夠了沒。」樂推拒著天的肩膀。

他不知道九条天今天是怎麼了，是喝酒了吧？一定是喝酒以後把他認成了誰吧？

「你為什麼不拒絕這門婚事。」九条天冷冷地發問，他身體的陰影籠罩住八乙女樂。「快說！」天就像個孩子一樣，搖晃著樂的肩膀，要他只能說出自己想聽的話。

樂很想吼他，就像他們以前還能並肩行走的那個時候，他大可以用盡全身力氣把天推開，再扔下一句開什麼玩笑之後甩頭就走，或是直接和天打一架，他們曾經也扭打過，都是小時候的事情了，他已經做不到了，他的體質因為轉化為潤仁而變得虛弱，而天身為權正可以將他壓在身下，想對他做什麼他都無法反抗。

「為什麼露出那種表情。」九条天問。

「你為什麼覺得可以從我這裡得到答案？」樂反問他。「我不像你一樣可以決定很多事情，還可以這樣直接闖進別人的家裡，這就是你們九条家的教養吧？九条天你不要臉我還要。」

「你還是一樣說話很難聽，這就是八乙女家的教養？」天的姆指揉按著樂的下唇，他輕鬆地撬開那張對他反唇相譏的嘴，樂的口腔溫暖又潮濕，他用沾上了唾液的手指去撫摸樂的大腿。「像這種事情，你的丈夫對你做過吧？」

天俯下身體，他把樂翻過身來趴在墊褥上，樂已經衣不蔽體，他們房間裡用的是電燈，慘白的光線投落在樂的身上，每個地方都看得很清楚，向下凹進去的腰部與向上拱起的臀部連成一線，雙腿為了維持身體平衡而微微打開，天又壓了上去，他毫不感到羞恥地將自己勃起的陰莖隔著制服褲貼在樂的屁股上，一些淫液黏上了天的褲襠，他覺得非常有趣。

「他沒有咬你的腺體。」天的嘴唇吻上了樂在後頸那處的一個小突起，那地方敏感得不得了，天這樣稍微碰他，就讓他整個人又驚又怕得快要抓狂。「如果我在這裡留下我的齒痕，他會生氣嗎？」

「我怎麼知道？」樂反問道。

他的後頸被天用牙齒輕輕磨蹭，已經快讓他說不出一句完整的話。那就像是用羽毛在腳心搔癢，天也握住了樂的腳，他的這裡摸起來的確就像是貴族出身的潤仁，肌膚細膩柔軟，骨骼輕盈纖細，腳趾修長緊密，修剪整齊的指甲緣讓其他男人用指腹滑蹭過去，身體也會細細顫抖。

天希望樂的丈夫還沒有發現這一點，他不能獨佔樂用來尋歡作樂和生育子嗣的性器，至少要擁有這一雙腳。

本來以為九条天硬是要和他做那件事情的八乙女樂，如今就像墜入五里霧中一般，那個用來和地面接觸的，他從不在意的足部被天捏在手裡愛不釋手地把玩，他自己沒想過那裡會被用那些奇怪的方式撫摸，看起來有點淫亂，不知道怎麼回事，而且身體也覺得很癢，癢的同時還覺得熱，到後來竟然還覺得空虛。

「放、放手……」樂按住了和服下擺想遮擋自己暴露出來的下身，他好歹有被教過在權正面前這樣不成體統，但天偏偏要挪開他的手，像製作蝴蝶標本一樣讓樂攤開身體躺在地上，每個地方都要看得很清楚。

那雙顫抖著左右打開的白大腿，叢生的柔軟恥毛，在雙腿之間發抖的陰莖，陰莖底下鼓脹的陰囊，看起來皮膚很脆弱的會陰，和濕潤的穴口，全都由九条天盡收眼底。他這樣子讓八乙女樂坦露出最私密的部分，心裡也不知為何有種奇妙的快樂。他覺得他是喜歡強迫八乙女樂做不喜歡的事情。

「哈、嗯呃……」樂好幾次想夾緊雙腿都又被天硬是扳開，來回好幾次，羞恥感沖刷著他的神智，對性的渴望和期盼卻星火燎原，一下子要逼他屈服。

這段時間裡，自從結婚後，每個晚上自然而然和龍之介有了肌膚之親也是理所當然的事情。龍之介對他很溫柔，前幾次樂還不明白什麼是和權正性交的肉體快感，只覺得硬是被撐開來，腦子裡又一直在想他老家的事情，恍恍惚惚地怎麼做也沒感覺，也沒人和他說過應該會有什麼感覺，他的父母親都是權正，有了一個小孩以後就各自為政，侍女長和乳母也隻字不提那些事情，他還是從龍之介那裡才知道自己體內是什麼構造。

後來不知道怎麼了，做愛的時候開始有種麻癢感，肚子裡像有岩漿隨時要迸發，就從他下身流出來。穴壁和熱燙的肉刃摩擦的感覺也變得清晰，陰莖被愛撫一下就斷斷續續地像失禁一樣滴東西出來，做得愈久就愈舒服，可是想做的時候也不知該怎麼說，一定得等龍之介自己來抱他不可。

九条天和十龍之介完全反過來，他不在意八乙女樂開不開心，想不想要，他隨自己心意無情地擺弄著樂的身體，學生制服被褪下來，他也不管十龍之介會不會就這樣進門看見他正在玩弄他的新婚妻子，兩具赤裸的身體緊貼在一起，天按住樂的腿。

「不是很喜歡夾緊？」他沉下身來在樂的腿間狠狠抽插了幾下，樂嗚嗚地呻吟著，那幾下狠抽弄得淫液四濺，樂紅著眼眶看向天，他眼睛裡噙著淚水，好像被欺負得很慘一樣，用手擋住了自己的後穴不讓天插進去。

「……不、不可以……會遭天譴……」

「難道我們做這種事情的時候，陛下看得見嗎？」天說著大逆不道的話。「如果看得見的話，那就隨他們去看好了，就算要坐牢或下地獄我都無所謂。」

樂渾渾噩噩地搖著頭。「我現在、我現在……」他說著又縮緊了臀部，就像是一波一波的痙攣不受控制地拍打上他的身體一樣，樂抓緊被褥，發出像快要斷氣一樣黏膩的呻吟，那個聲音聽起來像在尖叫，天張口叼住了樂的後頸，他喜歡聽他的樂發出這種動人又氣惱的嬌聲，原始的獸性騎上了他們的腦袋，天扶著自己腫脹不已的肉棒，一吋一吋推進樂的後穴裡。

滑膩的汁水又被填回樂的後穴裡，天一插進來他就想要逃跑，但天死死扣住他的腰，就往裡面頂撞，天纖細的少年身板包覆著一層薄薄的肌肉，體力驚人地好，一抽插起來就沒有停過，連續往他的受孕腔入口撞了百餘次，樂快要瘋了，他一邊啜泣一邊高潮，他從來沒被這樣對待過，嬌生慣養的子爵家少爺哪有被這樣不堪地按在地上操幹的經驗？

樂那個沒在發情期裡就閉合起來的生殖道被幹到自己打開，肚子裡像吞了一顆太陽一樣，他拚命搖頭求饒，眼淚唾液糊成一團，漂亮的臉蛋被自己弄得亂七八糟，頭髮也蓬亂不已，腿也闔不起來了，他只要一手腳並用地向前逃離，想躲避那種可怕的、停不下來的高潮，天就拽著他的腰又往裡面插得更深。

權正那根陰莖根部的結就這樣塞進了樂的穴口裡，把兩個人緊緊鎖死在一起，同時膨大的龜頭也戳進樂的受孕腔，往那裡面噴灑出精液，全都灌進了樂的裡面，樂不自覺地扭動著身體，他被除了丈夫以外的男人射精，意識到事情已經沒有轉圜的餘地，他絕望又無法自制地再次高潮，柔嫩的穴口皺褶被漲到最大的肉棒撐得只剩下薄薄一層，天到頭來並沒有咬他後頸那裡的腺體給他來個信息素標記，貴族裡不風行那種東西，那是失控的、獸性上腦的表現。

天的手指還緊緊抓在樂的腰側，他像貪玩而不知收斂的小男孩一樣，正在回味剛才樂失控的嫵媚姿態，即便成結了，還是要在樂的身體裡動來動去，九条天那種撒嬌的神情，就算是八乙女樂也抵禦不了，細密的睫毛像一把小扇子，目光楚楚動人，連帶因為興致高漲而紅潤的雙唇和臉頰，佈滿汗水的額頭，都讓他無法移開視線。

「我真的很討厭你，九条天。」八乙女樂哽咽道。他的肚子裡現在都是天的精液，而且因為潤仁暫時保留精液的本能，他的下腹鼓了起來，就好像已經懷上了天的孩子一樣。

「那我把我的性命交給你。」天輕輕地說。他親吻著樂涼軟的白金色頭髮，屬於潤仁的香氣竄入他的鼻腔，他想要永遠擁有他，但這已經是不可能的事情了。

「……樂，只有你能殺掉我。」九条天的手指伸進了八乙女樂還闔不上的後穴裡恣意攪弄。「用這裡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201102修正


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巳波和悠到了帝都的巳波家共度一夜。

「我們要先去找旅館嗎？天都黑了。」亥清悠從蒸氣列車跳上月台，他從來沒有離家這麼遠過，月雲了一般不帶他出遠門，他知道了先生每個月都會前往上京參加什麼議會，悠對這些事情不太清楚，他現在十分雀躍，在火車上睡了很久，也已經休息夠了，精神好了以後，對什麼事情都充滿好奇。

棗巳波笑著拉住了悠的手臂。「我們不用找旅館，我的老家就在這附近。」

他熟門熟路地帶著悠穿越車站裡熙來攘往的人潮，上京車站和他小時候差很多，這幾年日本的建築技術突飛猛進，他們正在迎頭趕上西方國家，所有的一切都欣欣向榮，街道也變了很多。

巳波招手攔了一輛人力車，他先讓悠上車，自己再坐上去。帝都上京的夜晚十分寧靜，和熱鬧的濱賀是不同的氣象，這裡是這個國家的心臟，搏動著某種古老的血液，悠感覺街上的人也慢條斯理，所有一切新鮮的、他不熟悉的，悠都覺得很好。

他緊緊靠在巳波身上。「今天的雪好美哦。」他將手臂伸出人力車的頂篷之外。「但一碰到就融化了。」

「就是這樣才討人喜歡吧。」巳波摘下自己的圍巾圍到了悠身上，悠立刻被巳波的氣味包圍，讓他打了個哆嗦。「……謝謝。」

「你的衣服穿不夠，這裡入夜以後比濱賀冷很多，不要感冒了，明天再出門去幫你買衣服吧。」巳波說著便請人力車停下來，悠探頭出去看，這裡的房子一排連在一起，就像他曾經在歐洲的風景明信片上面看到的一樣，窗戶都是突出去的，切成一格一格向外推開的那種，而且每一層樓都有陽台，還有落地窗，窗簾看起來都是時髦的花樣，他一看就愛上了這裡。

「這裡感覺是明星住的地方吧。」悠緊緊跟在巳波的後面，他已經眼花撩亂了，不知道該把眼睛釘在哪裡才好。「我小時候隔壁住過外國的女明星，但我也不認識是誰，就是我父母親的朋友吧，我時常去她家玩，她家什麼都有，簡直無法想像。」巳波說。

「我也──無法想像。」悠轉了個圈，巳波已經推開門在等他先進屋了，悠才發覺。「你的家裡沒有管家嗎？」他望向滿地的信件，都是從門上的信箱投遞匣塞進來的。

巳波伸手扳開牆上的電燈開關。他像在跳舞一樣墊著腳尖閃過那些信件，讓悠覺得很好笑，很難得看見這個人狼狽的樣子，雖然也認識不久，但就感覺他什麼都會，一定也不會出糗。

「鞋子不用脫了。」巳波對他招招手。「進來吧。」

房內的暖氣開始運作，發出喀達喀達的奇妙聲響，悠在一張漂亮的刺繡沙發上坐了下來，他彷彿置身夢中，一切都不像是真的，他就這樣逃離了月雲家，了先生現在一定非常生氣吧，但是……悠悄悄望向巳波正彎著腰整理行李的背影，他知道自己只要勾勾手指，稍微給點甜頭，沒有人會忍心拒絕他，棗巳波也不可能是例外。

只要他勾勾手指──

棗巳波被亥清悠推倒在地，那真是粗魯的行為，尤其在這種充滿家具的地方更是危險，巳波輕輕扶住了悠的腰部，現在悠已經坐到他的身上來了。「怎麼了？」

悠扁了扁嘴。「不要說話。」他冷冰冰的手指貼在巳波的胸膛上，隔著襯衫和一件和服外衣，巳波也能感覺到悠的手勁，他相當配合悠，他沒再開口了，就直勾勾地看悠打算做些什麼。

巳波的圓框眼睛被悠撞歪，玻璃鏡片碎在漆木地板上，他很想知道親愛的故鄉的年輕男孩是不是都這樣躁進，急不可耐地跨坐在異性身上，似乎並不像他印象中的那樣，是個傳統而保守的東方國家。

「……你的眼鏡破了。」悠尷尬地說。他本來不是打算這樣的，他本來……還想著就學那些娼館的前輩們那樣，在巳波的臉頰上親個幾口、手指摘掉幾顆釦子，柔若無骨地滑進巳波的立領襯衫裡，他不是想來真的，他就只是想要玩玩，用他最拿手的事情把這個溫文儒雅的男人逗弄一番，看看巳波出糗的樣子以後，再跟巳波說，他以後就不這樣欺負他了。

「是破了。」巳波從容回答。「但我還是能把你看得很清楚。」

「什、什麼。」悠不知該如何反應，他的手指抓緊了巳波的衣領，反而像要和人家打架一樣，與這煽情的氛圍不甚和諧。「我可以看到你的臉。」巳波伸出了手，貼上悠的臉頰，他的姆指在悠的臉緣逗留。「你的眼睛、鼻子、和嘴巴。」

當巳波的指尖離開悠微微噘起的嘴唇，悠在那瞬間實在感到無地自容，他整個人像在高湯裡打滾的蝦子一樣，無法掌控自己的體溫，整張臉彷彿就快要著火了，耳朵也燙得不像自己的，悠的心臟撲通撲通狂跳，他從來沒見過巳波這種男人，他看過的男男女女可多了，但他就是從來沒有見過和巳波一樣的。

「為什麼收留我……還真的聽我的話帶我、帶我來上京？你不怕我其實是在騙你？」悠的嘴唇因為緊張而打顫，連舌頭都快要管不好了。「為什麼呢。」巳波的眼睛轉了一圈，最後又回到了悠的臉上。

「我第一次那麼想和一個人待在一起。」巳波說。「你和我這一路旅行遇到的人都不一樣。所以就算你是想敲詐我也好，到頭來只是當了你的工具也好，又有什麼關係，在意這種事情，旅行也不愉快了。」

「敲詐……什麼意思，所以你只是想把我帶著玩玩？」悠垂下了眼睛。早知道他就不要問了，好奇心害死貓，又弄得自己心情不好，說的不就是他這樣子。

巳波拉住了悠正在抹眼睛的雙手。「如果我告訴你我想做什麼。」他將語氣放得更輕。「你會不會就這樣離開我？」

「我為什麼要？」悠無助地說。「我還可以去哪裡？我在這裡只認識你。」

「那就好了。」棗巳波坐起身來，即便是這樣曖昧的姿勢，也好像只有亥清悠一個人感到害羞一樣，棗巳波依然是原本那種波瀾不驚的表現。

「我想要教育你，讓你看起來像個真正的少爺。你會非常完美。」巳波瞇起了眼睛，似乎正遙想著什麼，但他的視線又是非常筆直地落在悠的身上。他這時候看起來有點狂熱的樣子，悠喜歡這樣的巳波，他不知道為什麼，但他就想和他待在一起。

「會比九条家的少爺還完美嗎？」悠悶悶地說。「為什麼要是他？」巳波笑著問。

「……我本來不想說。」

「你不說也沒關係。」

悠搖了搖頭。「是因為了先生說，照克莉絲塔，就是老鴇說的話，鷹匡是我的爸爸。他現在收養了七瀨天，那裡原本是我的位置。」

悠用手臂擋住了自己的眼睛，他說：「他不要我了。」


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 環前往帝都，而陸遇見了一個不可思議的客人。

回到家裡收拾完行李以後，四葉環的腳步變得十分輕快，可以說自他有記憶以來，從來沒有過這種感覺，他好像吞下了一顆太陽一樣，那顆太陽在他的胸膛間漲得滿滿的，他明明就走在雪裡，這是和昨天一模一樣的雪，但他的手腳卻不再感到冰冷。

第一次這樣子。環往自己的掌心呵氣，他提著他母親的舊皮箱上了一等艙，這裡沒有人手上提著行李，他們都是一些穿著十分體面的人，鬆散從容地坐在他們的位置裡，當環一走過他們，他們臉上的表情滿滿都是打量與狐疑。

環不在乎那些視線，他很常被人盯著看，再怎麼樣也該習慣了。車票妥善地收在衣襟裡，這些日子辛苦存下來的那些錢也好好地收在行李箱內，環望著窗外飛逝而過的風景，他的心臟撲通撲通直跳，連指尖都在發抖，他真的要離開濱賀了。

從此以後他是自由的。

環深深地吸了一口氣，他把和錢與車票放在一起的，很重要的信拿出來看。這就是壯五的字跡，環好奇地用手指撫摩著那些字，信紙隱約還有墨汁的香味，壯五的字是端正秀麗的楷書，就像他那個人給人的感覺一樣。

上面用了很多漢字，環看不太懂，他捧著讀了幾遍以後就拿在手上，開始發起楞。還有好幾個小時要度過，不知道壯五現在正在做什麼？環的思緒飛到了那天，想到壯五和他的吻、壯五那個時候……用手對他做的那些事情，他就靜不下心來。

他的身體到現在都還有印象。環因為那種奇妙的騷動感而忍不住夾緊了雙腿，他對性還不甚了解，對於自己的魅力也一無所知，但是環天生就有種難以掩蓋的艷麗色氣，所以覬覦他的人是那麼多，就連在密閉的車廂中，所有的權正都不經意地把視線放在他身上。

他們猜，環一定是某個老爺養在外面的小情婦，或是從花街逃跑的娼妓。從他們的眼睛看出去，沒有僕人跟在身邊服侍的潤仁是輕浮的潤仁，可以勾搭，指不定還會同意，沒比那更銷魂的事情了。

有個男人先出手了，其他的權正或好奇、或扼腕地往環的方向看去，他們想知道那個年輕男人會和這個男孩發生什麼事情。

「請問這裡有人坐嗎？」御堂虎於問。「沒、沒有。」環不知道為什麼突然心虛起來。「你可以坐。」

他應該要說「請坐」的，環懊惱地想。但虎於沒有說什麼，他在環的旁邊坐了下來，首先就注意到環拿在手裡的書信，雖然紙質不怎麼樣，但是字很漂亮。

「這上面的字看起來挺眼熟的。」虎於說。他只是直腸子地說出自己的感想，但環卻被他嚇了一跳，立刻把信摺疊起來捏在手裡。環覺得和壯五有關係的事情都有保密的必要，他不知道面前的這個有錢男人是不是要加害壯五的人。

虎於沒有被環的行為冒犯。「那個東西如果對你而言那麼重要，就應該好好收著。」虎於說。

「……我知道啊。」環把行李箱打開，慎重地放入那封信。然後把行李箱放在腳邊，他那種奇妙的戒慎恐懼讓虎於覺得很有趣，前往帝都的一路上本來總是無聊至極，唯一的一點樂趣就是逗逗他的伴讀，但他的伴讀坐在三等艙裡，害他現在真的無聊得發慌。

「你先生寫給你的？」虎於無聊地打探起了環的隱私，環突然別過頭去，只留給虎於發紅的耳垂和側臉。「抱歉，我只是覺得那個字跡很像我的青梅竹馬，但不可能是他吧，那傢伙一向……」

他正要說「不會和外面的男人女人廝混」，不過虎於又把話吞回肚子裡。他昨天見到逢坂壯五的時候，壯五用那種理所當然的語氣陳述自己被暗殺兩次的事實，他懷疑是自己堂姊做的，但是又沒有證據，而且她顯然也沒有心力──他們和外國使團在茶館裡談的事情終究是破局了。

「你情報最靈通，最近濱賀有那裡特別奇怪的地方？」壯五問。

「這還用的著你問。」虎於懶懶地吐了一口菸。「除了你們逢坂家大駕光臨以外，最近軍方那邊走動得也很頻繁。這裡本來軍人就多，隔壁是海軍的基地嘛，但是連陸軍都像在走自家廚房一樣出現，就不太尋常了。」

壯五臉色不太好，不知道是因為這幾日遇到的那些暗殺事件，或是他對虎於的發現有了什麼聯想。「我會多加注意。」壯五的手握上門把，他推開門的時候差點撞上了虎於的伴讀狗丸透真，透真站在門外，他手上捧著一大疊書。

「跟著這種少爺真是辛苦你了。」壯五和他打了招呼。透真尷尬地回應他：「哪、哪裡……是小的做事不力……」

「什麼做事不力啊。」虎於不滿地拔高音量。「壯五，逢坂首相是站在海軍那一邊的吧？你們到底來濱賀要做什麼？」

壯五沒有回答他的問題，逕自轉身離開了。他回到環的家裡，換上一套沒有血跡的乾淨衣服，他現在看起來就像是普通的青年。壯五在濱賀的街道上行走，果然如同虎於說的，除了一些士兵以外，還有騎著馬的軍官，從濱賀的石板街道上從容走過，馬蹄敲在地上發出清脆的喀喀聲響。

這些軍官們在傍晚時候走進咖啡廳裡，大部分客人都很在意這些配著刀與槍的人，無法如常用餐，老闆沒辦法拒絕他們入座，只好把七瀨陸找回來上班，求他擺平這些難纏的軍人。

陸給他們端茶送水，白嫩的手被不著痕跡地偷摸了好幾次，還被握在又大又濕的手心裡。他們不該碰酒的，陸想，但既然他們都點了，豈有不送上桌賺他一筆的道理？他和之前這裡客人最喜歡的環不一樣，環身上有種脫韁野馬的氣質，讓人想要馴化他；但陸知道自己的魅力就在他的溫和以及號召力，他可以讓客人聽他的話，他甚至還可以讓客人給他任何他想要的。

這種局面也難不倒他。陸走回吧檯區，老闆搓著手低聲下氣地感謝他，陸靠在吧檯旁邊，想著自己現在要是能來一根菸，那就像是新時代的潤仁會做的事情了。

他自由、獨立，自己賺錢養自己，他為這樣的自己感到非常驕傲，絕對不會再回七瀨家。

門被推開了，又有軍官進來。陸一掃方才躲在吧檯旁邊的倦容，又笑著迎上他新的客人，他要榨乾他們的錢包，陸正這麼想，來人就表明了沒有要消費的意思。

這下子陸就有點不愉快。「那您為什麼要進來呢，軍官先生？」他有點咄咄逼人，店裡的那些軍官喝了點酒，見到這個剛進來的男人，瞬間紛紛起立站得挺直。

「進來就一定得消費不可嗎？」和泉一織反問咖啡廳的服務生。

「您說這種話，未免太小氣了吧？」七瀨陸不打算讓步。「難道之前這些人給我們添的麻煩還不夠多嗎？」

和泉一織摘下了軍帽。「我替他們向店內的各位道歉，因為他們的無禮，如果造成任何物品的損害，我現在直接賠償。」

「……是沒有造成什麼損害。」陸乾巴巴地說。

「那麼是給誰添麻煩了呢？」一織又用溫和的聲音追問道。

「你、你真煩！你簡直不像個軍官的樣子！」陸窘迫地向這個俯視他的年輕軍官抗議，難道要他說出，這些人剛才一直在揩他的油嗎！

他雙手抓在圍裙前面，一張俏麗的小臉氣得發紅，隨時都要把手裡的玻璃杯砸向帝國軍官的樣子，讓一織覺得十分有趣，但他沒有表現在自己的臉上。

這幾天以來，家裡催著要回去相親的事情真的把他煩得不行，一織很少會這樣違抗父母親與兄長的期望，但在他看來，對方不過就是想要一個軍官女婿用來妝點門面而已。他要是結了婚，勢必也會因為妻子的娘家因素，而被捲入派系鬥爭，那些事情他實在很不想理會。

而且受過新式教育的一織，體內流淌的血液是對自由戀愛的渴望。家裡安排的妻子不只是出自貴族，而且還是那個九条家的分家，他已經可以想像得到，那會是一個多麼完美、無趣、冷冰冰的賢妻。

就和他一樣，完美、無趣、冷冰冰。他在軍中的評價也是如此。

「我是真的很抱歉。」和泉一織微微弓下身，向著七瀨陸行了個禮。「今天是他們結束訓練的日子，因為實在太開心了吧，所以有些地方多有得罪，還請見諒。」

他替他們付了這裡的所有開銷。陸愣愣地接過軍官遞給他的鈔票，他連謝謝都忘了說，像個傻子一樣，呆站在店裡，透過玻璃窗望著那個軍官翻身上馬的模樣。

窗外正在下雪，馬在原地蹬蹬幾下，轉身就走了。

陸這時候才回神過來，他摸上了自己的臉頰，好燙，為什麼會這樣……


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 環遭遇了一些不幸的事情，但也有幸運的事情發生。

上京中央車站。

環拿出車票確認最後一眼，從車內望出去的車站被火車蒸氣充滿，他看見了「上京」的平假名，確信自己到了。

這個倉促繁忙，蓋得富麗堂皇的車站就是他們國內最熱鬧的一個大站。站內的人群來來去去，環提著皮箱想要找到一個方向，但他很快就迷路了，他沒有前來接應的人，只能靠自己找到逢坂家的位置。

依照陸畫給他的地圖，從車站正門出去以後，他可以招到人力車，在這種雪天裡行走太辛苦了，陸塞了一些零錢給他，怕他捨不得搭車。如果告訴車夫要去逢坂家，大部分車夫應該都知道要往哪裡走，但還是得稍微盯著他們不要繞遠路了，應該會往國會大樓的方向前進，那是一棟很顯眼的建築，有很多扇窗戶鑲在像是玻璃做出來的牆上，沿途跑的是上京裡最大的那條路。

環很努力地記住了陸告訴他的事情，他甚至做了筆記，一串字歪歪扭扭地寫在自己的手腕內側。

他稍微避開人群行進的方向，找了一處人比較少一點的地方，把行李箱先暫時放在腳邊，正要從兜裡拿出地圖來看的時候，一個男人的身影突然逼近他，環還來不及反應，那個人就把他的皮箱給拿走了。

「啊！」環立刻拔腿追趕，他邊跑邊喊「有小偷」，跌跌撞撞地在車站裡尋找竊賊的身影，雖然有些人注意到這裡的騷動，但這裡的人實在太多了，那個人一定是偷竊的慣犯，他一下子就跑得不見人影，剩下環無助地站在原地，不知如何是好。

他的那只皮箱是他媽媽留下來的東西，而且裡面裝的是他所有的積蓄，更重要的是，他還把壯五寫的信放在那裡面。環的雙腿發軟，他感覺快要喘不過氣來，眼淚也不受控制地滴滴答答落下。這過程中有不少人來問他發生什麼事情了，也包含站務員，但是環就是沒辦法把事情說清楚，他急得不得了，愈急就哭得愈厲害，到最後也不知道該怎麼辦，連店裡的電話都忘記了，根本沒辦法連絡上陸。

家裡的住址呢？在上京有認識的可以投靠的人嗎？當他開口說出逢坂家的時候，站務員們都露出了某種微妙的表情，他們背過身去討論，怎麼回事，是那個逢坂家？啊，應該是逢坂家的傭人的誰吧？這樣思來想去，最後給逢坂家打了電話，但他們說並不認識四葉環。

「可是我有信！是壯五的信──」

「壯五……竟然這樣直呼少爺的名諱……那您就把少爺的信拿出來給大家看看吧。」電話那端一個蒼老的男聲說。「我們這裡，確實沒有人認識這位先生。」

站務員重新拿起話筒。「不好意思打擾了。」電話另一頭的人說：「哪裡，借用逢坂家名號招搖撞騙的人不多，有些不正經的人會來要東要西倒是真的。」

「要說幾次我現在身上就沒有壯五的信！那是因為我的行李被搶走了……」環還打算繼續為自己辯駁，但站務員掛上了電話，在他們看來，環就是那種「不正經的人」。他們本來還同情行李被搶走的環，現在他們受到逢坂家管家的話語影響，抱著看好戲的心情，把環趕出了辦公室。

「你的車票該不會也是假的吧？」其中一個站務員訕笑著說。

的確，從環的衣著打扮看起來，不像是可以負擔得起一等艙的樣子。「那是我朋友給我的！」環吼了回去，他既生氣、又無助，沒有人願意相信他講的話，這裡的人比濱賀的人還要壞心。環和站務員們拉拉扯扯，但他沒有那麼大的力氣，最後跌倒在地上。

他站起來以後辦公室的門已經關上了，環一邊啜泣，一邊在車站裡亂走，他現在只想回家，他覺得自己本來就不應該把未來賭在一個素昧平生的男人身上，都是因為他笨，所以又犯了錯。

「你怎麼啦？為什麼在哭？」

環抬頭看見一個身材嬌小的男人在和他說話。他不想理他，又抱著膝蓋把自己縮成一團。他們在車站裡的一個角落，環不知道自己是怎麼被注意到的，這裡像他這樣的人很多，還有一些人在乞討，他知道乞討可以得到錢，但是會被警察趕走，所以他不想這麼做。

「不要煩我！」環帶著哭腔喊了一句。

「對不起、對不起……」那個人小心翼翼地跟他道歉了。「那個……」但還是不屈不撓地繼續和他搭話。「我叫做和泉三月，我的名字。」三月指了指自己。環淚眼婆娑地再次抬起頭來，他這次看清楚了，這個人雖然穿得像個大人，但是臉就像小孩一樣。

「你餓不餓？」三月搖了搖手裡的袋子。「我今天本來是來等我弟弟的，但他說他不回來，我一個人又吃不完這些，幫我吃一點好不好？」

「陸陸說過不可以吃陌生人的東西。」環小聲地說。

「那我也跟你一起吃。」三月在環的身邊坐下來。「你迷路了？找不到爸媽嗎？」

環搖了搖頭。「我再也不相信別人了。」他很生氣地說。「而且我……我很笨，所以才會行李被搶走，然後也……我不知道……」

「你慢慢說。」三月安慰他。「沒關係，你想要回去的話，我幫你買一張車票，你到家以後再寄錢還我就好。」

環好像想起了什麼事情，他聳起肩膀，很用力地搖著頭。「我不要回去，我爸、如果到上京了，我爸就找不到我，我不想被他抓回去。」

是離家出走的潤仁。三月的腦中警鈴大作，他怕把這個人留在這裡會發生什麼危險的事情，住旅館也不行，旅館出入太複雜了。雖然環的身材很高，可是從說話和行為感覺還是小孩子，要是放著不管的話，他的良心過不去──天啊，和泉三月，你為什麼這麼愛管閒事？

現在該怎麼辦，不管了，總之先──

「我家裡、我家裡還有空房間，你不介意的話可以先住個幾天，再想想下一步怎麼走。」

「可以嗎？」環用像小動物一樣的眼神仰視著站起來的三月。「沒關係啦。」三月想起自己家裡在使館區附近還有一處空房，當天他就先把環安置在那裡，感覺像在金屋藏嬌一樣，三月有點自己做錯事情的罪惡感，要是他弟弟一織回來看到他又當起濫好人，應該會忍不住對他這個兄長說教吧。

三月走到窗邊，他稍微看了一眼在客廳好奇地按著鋼琴琴鍵的環，隔壁的窗戶是亮著的，住在諾斯米亞的那一家人回來了嗎？

三月本來只是稍微瞥一眼，他沒有要去窺看鄰居的意思，但是他注意到那些奇怪動靜的瞬間，他就像被電到了一樣無法動彈──在那扇亮起的窗戶旁邊，有個男孩的和服褪到了肩膀那裡，在暖黃色的燈光中裸露出像蜜糖一樣潤澤的肌膚，他坐在另外一個年輕男人腿上，他們正在接吻。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接著13章三月意外看到的景象。

亥清悠離開濱賀以後，很快地他發現了自己的失策，他沒把「那些藥」一起帶過來上京。那是一種西藥，只要按著天數服用，就可以將自己的發情控制在特定的時間，不會面臨突如其來的發情。

月雲了很肯大老遠地從歐洲給他買那種東西，其實現在想一想，月雲也沒有對他哪裡不好，可是他待在月雲身邊，就感覺自己有種必須還債的急迫性，月雲就像他的老闆一樣，他在那裡不聽命工作不行，一刻也不能放鬆。

悠匆匆忙忙掀開被子，他從床舖爬起來奔向浴室，忍耐著一波一波從背脊尾端湧上的奇怪感覺，扭開了浴缸的水龍頭，把自己泡進滿滿的冰水裡。

他這時候正在想念棗巳波。

那個人現在在哪裡呢？每天早上巳波會帶他到附近的喫茶店悠閒地用早餐，接著送他回家，然後再次出門去找工作。每逢巳波要出門時，悠就直起身體跪在客廳的沙發上，他把臉頰擱在椅背上，目送巳波套上大衣，拿起那個裝滿醫療器材的皮箱子出門。

悠不太明白找工作是一件怎麼樣的事情，在他看來，巳波既然是醫生，那就在家裡這邊開一間診所給人看病不就好了。但是巳波常往大學跑，他看起來和那些大學生沒差幾歲，應該也很常被誤以為是學生導致面試不順利吧。一旦這麼想，悠就覺得很有趣，畢竟他一點也不在乎巳波到底有沒有工作。

「嘶……好冷、」悠用雙手環抱住自己。在這種冬天裡，他還把自己泡在冰水裡面，一定會感冒無疑。但他現在面臨的發情熱，讓他已經顧不得這種事情了。

棗巳波在下午回到家裡，他轉開大門，把帽子和肩膀上的積雪抖掉，站在玄關刮鞋子上的積雪刮了一陣子，他有點心神不寧。這幾天以來他去過很多間大學面試教職，這裡的人都認為，即便他的學歷優秀、在諾斯米亞時還曾經被派駐過戰場，經驗也非常豐富，但他看起來真的太年輕了。

所以今天又吃上了閉門羹。巳波邁開疲乏的雙腿，今天客廳沒有人在，悠正在睡午覺嗎？巳波提著手提箱爬上迴旋樓梯，在樓梯口那裡，手提箱突然從他的手中滑落，「碰」地一聲摔到了地上。

「亥清さん……」

在木質地板上側躺著縮成一團的亥清悠。巳波冷靜地膝行到悠的身邊，但他不用再更進一步診斷悠的身體狀況，某種屬於權正的本能，透過他敏銳的嗅覺已經告訴他悠現在究竟發生了什麼事情。

亥清悠發情了。

「亥清さん。」巳波把悠搖醒，悠非得醒來不可，發情可不能這樣一直持續下去。「你這樣子多久了？」

「……巳波、嗎。」悠勉強睜開眼睛，他已經快要瘋掉了。以前鄰近發情的時候都會有人照顧他，這是第一次他自己在毫無協助的情況中進入發情。

「抱歉，我回來得太晚了。」巳波很誠摯地向他道歉，悠在那一瞬間覺得，巳波是真的為了他在緊張，而且是沒有什麼原因的，單純只是因為要緊他這個人而緊張。不像以前老鴇是把他當成一個賣相好的商品，怕他壞掉所以特別照顧他。

悠現在雖然被那種令人焦灼的發熱弄得很不舒服，但這個關於巳波的發現，讓他內心滋長出一種前所未有的幸福感。他希望自己可以再更不舒服、再更痛苦一點，這樣巳波就會更關心他，那張漂亮而冷淡的臉上，也會因為擔憂他而浮現焦慮的神色。

「巳波……救我……」悠朝著巳波伸出雙臂，他摸到了巳波的領子，上面因為融雪而有點濕潤。

悠見過很多權正，不同階級地位，各式各樣的人都有。棗巳波雖然十分神祕，悠對他了解不深，但是他不知道為什麼就有一種直覺，他想要成為棗巳波的，棗巳波也必須成為他的。

「亥清さん、你聽我說。」巳波抓住了悠的手腕，他很懷疑悠聽不聽得見他說的話，又或者他這句話根本是情急之下說給自己聽的。

巳波把悠攙扶起來，少年的馥郁體香立刻將他包圍。隔著半濕的浴衣，巳波可以感受到悠柔軟細滑的肌膚，他有種衝動想要張開嘴把這個人吞吃入腹，巳波的世界開始天旋地轉，他曾經和一些潤仁過夜，他們細軟乾燥的頭髮在他的頰邊擦弄，香味將他包圍住，不管是怎麼樣的身體，只要在某個瞬間感覺對了也就足夠。

但是現在這是怎麼回事？巳波被悠壓到了椅子上，他像個對情事仍然是生手的青澀男人一樣，疑惑地望著故作熟練地在他身上索吻的少年。巳波第一次有這種像全身被電流通過的感覺，那不是因為悠的吻技，他可以感覺到悠濕軟的舌頭在舔舐他的嘴唇就像貓咪，那種可愛的、懵懂的接吻方式，絕不是讓他現在心神不寧的主因。

「你想要我嗎，巳波先生？」悠拉開自己的領口，巧妙地讓肌膚袒露在巳波的面前，他的確是個風情萬種的男孩，有這個東洋國家少見的熱情和活力，更多地讓巳波想起那些外國的潤仁。

悠的腰被巳波扶在手裡，巳波的手指漂亮又纖細，悠一被那樣若有似無地觸碰，就又更加心癢難耐。

巳波輕輕地問：「有人向您說過不想要的這種話嗎，亥清さん。」

悠不滿地別開了頭。「是沒有。」

不知道是沒有人，還是沒有說過呢？巳波笑了笑，他牽起悠的手，把悠的手放在自己的手心上仔細端詳。

「現在我不敢保證不會標記你，大部分的權正發情起來都像是一頭野獸，我也是權正，萬一到了那個時候，亥清さん想要後悔也來不及了。」

「……我有什麼好後悔的？」

「您說話的樣子就像是要上戰場赴死一樣堅定，真是可愛，我喜歡您這一點。」

悠的喉頭動了動，他感覺自己的皮膚正在巳波的視線之下被燒出洞來。他對巳波究竟是什麼心情呢？愈想要去想明白就愈不明白。「你快點、」悠抓著巳波的領口。他的臉頰微微鼓起，就像是一顆多汁的熟桃。

「都聽你的。」這次巳波主動吻住了悠的嘴唇，他的吻就像他方才作下的宣言一樣激烈，在巳波那個紳士的外表之下，難道真的住著一頭以權正為名的野獸？悠閉上眼睛，他的唇齒被巳波撬開，從來沒有感受過的激烈親吻鋪天蓋地襲來。

有時候僅僅是嘴唇之間的輕輕相碰，有時候又突然變得十分熱情，舌頭與舌頭糾纏在一起難捨難分，分泌出來的唾液浸潤彼此的口腔，麻癢與舒服的感覺同時襲來，悠的頭腦已經被巳波吻成了一團糨糊，在高溫下啵啵冒泡。

在這個時候，巳波用雙手捧住了悠的臉頰。「您的眼睛是我見過最漂亮的。」棗巳波憐惜地親吻著他的小情人。「像是波羅的海出產的琥珀一樣。」

悠大口喘著氣。「那很漂亮嗎？」他的指尖撫摸著巳波和服的邊緣。「當然。」巳波笑出聲來，他摟著悠的腰，輕鬆地把悠放到了主臥室的床上。悠在床上慵懶地躺著，他們都知道接下來要發生什麼事情。

巳波像一條黑曼巴蛇一樣冷靜而緩慢地纏上了他的獵物，悠的衣裝在巳波的手下漸漸被褪去，他緊抱住他的第一個愛人，雀躍的心在他的胸腔中跳動，亥清悠對愛情所有美好的幻想正在棗巳波的身上發酵。

他要擁有他的權正了──只屬於他的，一個願意愛他，他也可以大膽去愛的人。

比悠想像過的場景都還要更令人心癢難耐，巳波的雙手撐在他的臉頰兩側，屬於權正的粗大性器正抵在他的後穴那裡，悠仰視著他，他在這漫長的時間內一直凝視著巳波，他們靠得很近，悠可以把巳波淡金色的睫毛根數數得一清二楚。

巳波那張被情慾浸染的臉，從鎖骨到耳根都泛起了晚霞一般的緋紅顏色。巳波好漂亮、好像快要消失了一樣，悠抱住了巳波的後頸，他現在好害怕，怕得不得了。

從未迎接過外物的後穴被巳波緩緩頂開，悠的身體已經足夠濕潤，但他下意識地憋著氣，直到巳波完全和他結合在一起為止，悠都不敢呼吸半口空氣。他感覺自己的下面又濕又燙，被填得滿滿得，一種難以言喻的強烈幸福感沖刷著他的大腦，不只讓他無法思考，還讓他止不住地哭了出來。

好像長年以來的委屈終於在此刻得到釋放，有個人在這個世界上找到了他。

悠開始控制不住地啜泣，他的眼淚滲進了巳波的床單裡，從下身傳來的快感一陣又一陣，不敢相信權正的陰莖可以帶給他這麼多快樂，悠甚至不用碰觸自己的陰莖也可以攀上高潮的雲端，他立刻被性愛的快感俘虜了，悠感覺自己隨時會溺斃在這張床上，到了那個時候──

巳波正想要為悠吻去眼淚，但是他這個執拗的情人不要他這麼做。

「咬我、」悠壓低嗓音，發出野獸一般的低吼。「快咬我！」他在掙扎中砸碎了兩個花瓶。

悠好像看見了巳波的眼睛，像蛇一樣，隱隱發著森冷的光。巳波把他翻過身去，溫暖的吐息打在悠敏感的耳後和脖頸，他開始舔拭那裡。

在悠的腺體那處，巳波的牙齒刺入皮膚，悠發出一聲像要斷氣的尖叫，他的身體不停顫抖，頸部向後彎著就像是被掐斷脖子的天鵝，權正的信息素開始攻城掠地，不出三十分鐘，他已經成為棗巳波的潤仁，一個鮮明而小心翼翼的咬痕就留在他的後頸。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 悠在陰錯陽差之下得知了重大消息，而環想要展開新生活。

亥清悠醒來已經是下午的事情了。他在被窩裡翻了個身，房間開著溫度正舒適的暖氣，床被也經過清洗，就連他本人身上也都是沐浴精的清新香氣。

他躺在床上，有一下沒一下地撫摸著自己的嘴唇。昨天棗巳波就是那樣吻他的，現在想起來還會全身痠軟，強烈的狂喜支配了他的身體，悠感覺自己靜不下來，他很有必要去做一些什麼別的事情。

悠換上了一套巳波為他訂製的新和服，並且從櫃子裡拿了一點錢出來，距離這邊最近的晚市正要開張，他今天打算為巳波親手做一頓晚餐。所有的菜色都買齊了，但偏偏要開門的時候，家裡的鑰匙怎麼找都找不到，情急之下悠只好按響隔壁的電鈴，從花園裡走過來一個和他年紀相仿的潤仁，手上還抓著一把雜草，見到他的時候就隨手把雜草塞進圍裙口袋裡。

「不好意思……」環的手在圍裙上抹了抹。「你是這裡的園丁嗎？」悠這樣問。環被他問得不知道該回什麼，他不是園丁，但也不是這幢漂亮房子的主人。

「我把鑰匙弄丟了，就是隔壁那間……我能在這裡待一下嗎？待到、待到我丈夫回來為止。」

悠就這樣自顧自地把棗巳波稱為自己的丈夫，他在心裡隱隱有些得意，好像恨不得要讓全世界都看見他被標記的痕跡一樣。

「你這麼年輕就結婚了哦？」環直率地問。「我十七歲了！」悠反駁道。「你又是幾歲？」

「這樣問人家年紀很沒禮貌，我好歹有被教過這種事情。」環扁了扁嘴，他把門打開讓悠走進房子的玄關。「我十七歲。」

「那不就和我一樣大嗎。」悠自顧自說，確認環和他同齡讓他感到放心多了，也自動地就把敬語全都拿掉不說。

他熟門熟路地把一樓都逛了一遍，最後坐到客廳最棒的單人沙發上，坐著坐著竟然還這樣打起盹來了，環覺得這個人一點都不像是什麼有錢人家太太，八成是僕人假扮的吧，之前有個作家給他看過類似的故事書，上面就寫了這種情節，少爺跟書僮互換身分，最後換不回來之類的。

環在悠的對面縫補衣服，他不時抬頭起來看看悠睡著沒有，入夜以後，果真和悠說得一樣，有人過來按電鈴了，大概就是悠的先生吧。

「您好。」環把門推開來。「您是來找您的太太的嗎？啊、你是……」

棗巳波在門外對四葉環點了點頭。「好久不見。」他也略略有點驚訝，沒想到在這裡又見到了在濱賀遇見的那個咖啡廳服務生。「世界真小。」

「你們在外面說什麼？巳波你在那裡嗎？」悠連襪子都沒穿就蹬蹬蹬地踏著木地板走過來。「我把鑰匙弄丟了所以……」他察覺巳波和環之間有種熟悉的氣氛。「你們認識？」

「是啊。」巳波從容地說。他手裡除了拿著自己的手提皮箱以外，還提著一瓶酒，看起來像要慶祝什麼的樣子。「我們在濱賀認識的。亥清さん也是濱賀人，你們會很有話聊吧。」

巳波轉向環的方向。「那個人後來怎麼樣了？」環知道他說的是壯五。「他恢復得很好，不過我們現在失聯了。」

巳波聞言抿了一下嘴。「我想我知道他是誰，大概也知道他家住在哪裡。」

環此時露出一副欲言又止的表情，讓巳波感到有點想笑，他說：「那就是逢坂家的兒子吧。」

「什麼、」亥清悠詫異地喊了一聲。「誰……什麼、這是怎麼回事？逢坂壯五怎麼了？」

他全身開始顫抖起來。悠感覺命運正在和他開一個非常巨大的玩笑，他正在幸福的高峰，卻被狠狠潑了一盆冷水。

「四葉さん下班的時候救了他，我剛好路過，順手就替他縫了一些傷口，現在人聽起來是沒什麼事情，真是太好了。」

悠的心裡正在翻江倒海，他硬擠出一個笑容，強迫自己鎮定下來，可是他做不到。在第一次見面的時候，巳波就發現了他襪子上的血跡，那代表著什麼？巳波是不是其實有意把他留在身邊，就為了等他自己露出馬腳的時候去揭發他？

悠的腦中恐懼開始發酵，到了一發不可收拾的地步，從前月雲了警告過他的、告誡過他的事情又重新回到他的腦海裡，月雲說，這世界上沒有人會真正愛他。像他這樣的人，特別又是潤仁，要是自己不學聰明一點，活該一輩子被別人玩弄在手掌心裡。

「亥清さん、」巳波察覺了悠的不對勁。他正想伸手拉住悠，但悠的動作要比他更快。下午買好的食材被扔在地上，亥清悠一個人跑進了雪裡，巳波拔腿追了上去。

環站在只剩下自己一個人的房子裡，剛才的那場騷動，隨著巳波和悠的離開，已經和他沒半點關係了。

他在濱賀的時候就是這樣孤零零的，到了上京也仍然是孤身一人。

三月收留他的偌大房子整理得漂亮又乾淨，但環睡不習慣。他躺在床上翻來覆去的這段時間裡，他想起父母親，想起年幼的時候失散的妹妹，想起壯五，他想起很多事情，但每一個人的臉他都看不清楚。

環每天早上都去車站，一直待到末班車離開才回家。他試圖找回自己的行李箱，那裡面有沒有壯五的信對他來說已經意義不大，他只希望可以找回那只行李箱，那是他媽媽的遺物。

今天他也坐在車站的一處。在這裡待愈久，他就愈感到寂寞。環前天打了一通電話到店裡，他在冷靜的時候終於想起了電話號碼，但老闆告訴他，陸已經不在那裡工作了，於是他又和陸失去聯絡。

火車又鳴笛了。

環現在打算放下一切，包含他的行李箱。他決定他從今天以後，就要展開新生活了。

他會把過去拋在腦後，他會找一份工作，他每天都會很努力直到自己可以擁有一個家，他的家裡面要擺兩張沙發和一張桌子。而且總有一天，他會找到他失散的妹妹，他們會一起住在那個家裡面，他們會幸福快樂的，一定。

環在車站內迷濛的霧氣中站起身來。

他正要轉身離開，卻突然被拉住手臂，接著落入了一個溫暖的懷抱之中。

環不敢動彈，他腦中本來還充滿對未來美好的想像，那是辛苦的、美好的、苦甜夾雜的想像，他在自己的想像中是個獨立而且成功的潤仁。但現在他的眼眶被淚水充滿，他無法自制地投入權正的懷抱，從那個熟悉的氣味，環知道那是誰。

壯五回來找他了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 離開了咖啡廳的陸，下一份工作的地點是......

和泉一織沒想到會在這裡又見到那個咖啡廳服務生。顯然這是一個誤會，因為這裡是濱賀的陸軍司令辦公室。他摘下配刀和手槍，交到下屬手上準備入內，正要質問這是怎麼回事的時候，他的下屬向他報告，這位就是方才受試時拿下最高分的人。

也是了。一織想起來他們確實開過這樣的職缺，徵人啟事就刊在報紙上，想必街上的布告欄以及這裡外面的布告欄也貼了相關資訊，這是面向所有人的職缺──所有的權正和啟和，並沒有開放給潤仁。

「您的名字？」年輕的軍官坐在他的辦公桌裡問。

「七瀨。」前咖啡廳服務生輕快地回答。「七瀨陸。」

和泉一織眨了一下眼睛，這是多麼荒謬的巧合。「你是七瀨陸？」他記得父母親安排好的相親對象就是這個名字，可是那無疑是七瀨家的少爺，應該從小到大長於深閨，根本沒出過幾次門才對，絕不可能是站在他面前這個人。

現在老天一道雷劈下來直接打到他的機率，還比這個人就是他的相親對象的機率高。

「您為什麼用那種審訊犯人的目光看著我呢？」陸向前一步。「我就是七瀨陸啊，您需要看我的身分文件嗎？」

「……不必了。」

「您真是可怕，如果早知道是這樣，那我也不會來了。」陸扁了扁嘴，好像很委屈的樣子。他手裡提著自己的打字機，因為找不到地方放，後來乾脆就擺到了一織的辦公桌上。

一織拿他沒有辦法。除了這個七瀨陸以外，還沒有人可以讓他這麼無奈，半點招數都使不出來。「七瀨さん，您要知道，這個職位不是提供給您這類人的。」

陸雙手撐著身體，靠到了一織的辦公桌邊緣。他俯視著這個年輕軍官。「我知道啊。」陸看見一織皺起眉頭，知道這傢伙要開口了，於是從容地接著說下去：「但我就想試試看。」

「您這樣是在浪費大家的時間。」一織戴著黑皮手套的手交疊起來。「我們還得考慮替補的名額，請不要這樣給人徒增困擾。」

陸低下頭去，他稍微沉默了一下，又開口繼續說下去：「那麼我只想請問一個問題，既然我可以通過剛才所有的測試，也就是說我可以操作這台打字機、我可以明白自己收到的指令，而且我的文件正確率在這些參加的人裡面是最高的，那就應該表示，這份工作我可以勝任，顯然我還是最優秀的一個。」

「……您說這種話都不嫌害臊嗎？」一織也同樣站了起來，他比陸還要高一點，因此陸必須抬高脖子，才能和他繼續大眼瞪小眼。

「如果我說我需要這份工作……」陸突然放軟了態度，他那雙眼睛裡面就像隨時會淌出淚水一樣，這世界上有人有辦法抗拒七瀨陸的請求嗎？一織尚且不明白陸的危險性，他就這樣毫無防備地直面七瀨陸的懇求。

「我已經不想再回去咖啡廳了。」陸避重就輕地說。他不想交代自己真正必須得換工作的原因，那當然是因為他兄長知道他根本沒回上京以後，要脅要親自到濱賀去把他帶回來。如果可以進入陸軍司令部，即便只是做些庶務，天にぃ應該也沒辦法強迫他離開吧。

雖然說是他兄長，但也不過就是他的雙胞胎哥哥而已，和他才差那麼幾分鐘前後出生，卻一直以來都擺著哥哥的姿態，他真的受夠了。

「您可以幫幫我嗎？」陸的手指摸上了一織的領口，他又和一織靠得更進一點，好像快要躺到一織的肩膀上那樣。「一次就好。」

不知道過了多久，陸才聽到一織乾巴巴的回答。

「……我請示上級以後，再給您答覆吧。」一織單手提起陸的打字機，他親自把陸送到了門口，之後撥了一通電話到帝都司令部去。

「所以這件事情後來怎麼樣了？」

傍晚的時候從帝都下來的那位大佐這樣問他，大佐配了一個「百」的稱號，他是情報部門的人員。一織於軍校在讀期間蒙受百的照顧，現在兩個人正在濱賀一處私人酒館裡敘舊，昏黃的燈光打在一織身上，他還沒有醉，但想到這幾天以來發生的事情，頭就痛得不行。

「先不論後面的事情，那個，和你的未婚妻同名同姓又是怎麼回事？」

百現在是興奮起來了，他抓著一織的錢包喝了一杯又一杯，探聽這些小道消息和無聊八卦就是他們情報單位的本業，一織無奈地撐著頭，他現在很想灌酒灌到爛醉。

「那不是我的未婚妻，我連面都還沒見過。」

「當初沒先要照片來看過真是大失策。」百摟過一織的肩膀。一織正在喝悶酒，他說：「但我見過他的兄長。」

「哦，已經先見了大舅子？」百哼哼地笑了起來。「快說來聽聽？」

「那一點都不好笑，非常煩人，我是說，您不可能不曉得九条家吧？他的兄長就是九条天，是孿生子，所以如您所見，九条天比我還要年長一歲，所以我的未婚妻也比我還要年長……」

百已經懶得糾正一織的語病了，但他覺得到現在都不知道相親對象的年齡也是有點離譜。

「總之……高高在上地說了一堆話，那個人……也是嘛，人家可是貴族中的貴族，把弟弟紆尊降貴嫁給平民，不先挑剔一番不行。還說什麼……他弟弟神經敏感，身體也不好，室內暖氣要常開、房間清潔……灰塵什麼的，我看是打算把他們家那一套完全搬過來用。」

一織灌了好幾口酒，他把杯內的威士忌一飲而盡。「之後和泉家就要蓋一個九条行宮。」

百撐著臉笑。「哈哈哈！一織，你真的醉了！」

他真的醉了。

一織勉強撐著沉重的眼皮，是這樣的，他後來打破了自己的原則，以往要是不符合規則的人，當然完全不需要考慮別的，不給錄取就是了。但他卻聽了陸的話，打了一通電話給他的直屬上級八乙女少將。

現在八乙女宗助正在裁判所裡面接受調查，因為一件和外國公司有關的賄賂案，這也是他為什麼要到濱賀來。逢坂首相那邊的人馬想要和那個外國公司的人接洽查個水落石出，他們這裡也同樣想在事件爆發之前把一切痕跡處理得乾乾淨淨。

「我的秘書已經找到了。」一織說。「但他是潤仁，依照規定……」

「和泉少佐，說重點。」宗助一向不太有耐性，他和那些檢察官周旋已經覺得十分心煩，現在身邊最得力能幹的副官不知道吃錯什麼藥，連這種事情都要和他報備。

「你自己的秘書要用什麼樣的人，還要打電話來問我嗎？」

「啊……是，十分抱歉，卑職明白了。」

「……我稍晚要和逢坂首相見個面，他不會到現在還以為我暗殺他兒子吧？」

「沒理由那樣。昨晚逢坂壯五就從濱賀車站準備返回上京，依照時間，現在也已經抵達了。」一織說。「他一定會直接回到上京，他很心急。」

「你說過他們和外國人的談判破局了。」

「是的。」一織稍微放鬆了話筒，他感覺他和八乙女宗助的對話一直都有人在竊聽，但無所謂，無論對方是誰，洩漏一些不重要的情報總是有益無害，早晚可以幫助他找出是誰在竊聽。

「他要回去見他的情人，所以才這麼心急如焚。」


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 追上悠的巳波問出事情原委，環重回真命天子懷抱。

棗巳波在一個十字路口拉住了亥清悠。

悠瞪大了眼睛，有一輛馬車正從他面前疾駛而去，他可以感覺到馬車帶來的風銳利地擦過他的鼻尖，他差一點就要被撞倒在地了。

「……放開我！」

悠用上了全身的力氣，他要掙脫巳波的手掌心。但是巳波抓他抓得太緊，他從巳波的臉上讀出明顯的困惑，當然了，他自己也一樣疑惑，悠甚至不想理清這個問題，他現在只想要逃離巳波的身邊、逃離這個可能會讓他遍體麟傷的場面。

「我知道……你會這樣一定是有原因的。」巳波喘著氣說。「如果你不告訴我，我就永遠不知道。你想要這樣子嗎，亥清さん？」

「……我不想要。」悠在雪天裡發抖，他的眼尾和耳垂因為氣溫與情緒而發紅，肺好像快要被凍穿了，但是頭卻又熱又脹。他低垂著眼睛，不敢面對巳波的目光，現在已經可以肯定巳波不是刻意對他設下了陷阱，他可以賭一次吐實的機會。

悠想，如果他要逃，巳波應該會放他走，但他可能再也遇不到第二個棗巳波了。若換成說出實話，最差的情況就是巳波驚覺他的潤仁竟然是個殺人犯，自己除了被判刑送上絞刑台以外，也沒有更大的損失。

「那就告訴我。」巳波扶著悠的肩膀。「不要這樣一聲不吭就跑走。」

悠聞言抬起了眼睛，他打算要向命運下注，籌碼全數脫手。

在巳波看來，悠的眼睛就像雪夜裡的月亮，裡頭蘊含的視線既脆弱又倔強，而且轉變就在一瞬之間，巳波感覺那雙眼睛可以讓他墮落成為惡魔，而他好像也在期待那麼一天的到來。

「巳波先生，你真的很適合雪天。」悠沒頭沒尾地說。「我們第一次相遇的時候，就是在這樣的冰天雪地裡。你問我為什麼受傷，因為我的足袋上面沾到了血，你還記得嗎？」

「我記得。」

「那是因為我在前一天，往逢坂壯五的背後近距離開了一槍。」

巳波聞言怔住了，在悠看來，這麼一點點時間就經過了一個世紀一樣漫長，他小心翼翼端詳著巳波的表情，悠猜想過很多結果，但他沒有想到，在短暫的發愣以後，巳波卻是掩著嘴笑得直不起腰。

「有什麼好笑的。」悠本來的憂慮被一掃而空，他現在因為巳波的笑感到自己好像被戲弄一樣的窘迫。「你覺得我騙你？」

「我相信你說的都是真的。」巳波還在悶悶地笑。「很多事情這樣都合理了……不過亥清さん，憑你無法暗殺逢坂壯五。我占卜過他，他會活下去，而且會成為什麼不得了的人。」

但悠現在也根本不在乎那個逢坂壯五了。「我又不會再暗殺他，我已經不幹了。」

「要是萬一哪天，逢坂壯五開始找是誰對他開槍，你該怎麼辦？」巳波似笑非笑地反問悠。「到了那個時候，總會有人供出，他在晚上散步的時候，曾經看見一個男孩子鬼鬼祟祟的……」

悠緊張地抓住了巳波的手臂，他為什麼現在才發現自己的噩夢從他下手的那天開始，就沒有終結的一日。悠因為巳波的一番話，心裡又被弄得翻江倒海。

「……您想要因為這件事情被抓進牢裡嗎，亥清さん。」

悠拚命搖著頭。「當然不想……我不要……」他好不容易走到這裡，絕對不要因為過去的錯誤賠上新的生活。

巳波笑著摸了摸悠的頰側。「那麼你就該和環培養好關係。逢坂壯五一定會喜歡他的，而且會像飛蛾撲火一樣，說什麼也要和他在一起，環說什麼他就信什麼……在那種人身邊，大概從來沒有出現過值得信任而且對他永遠誠實的人吧。」

悠想起了自己方才獲得的成功。「……我對你就是誠實的。」他感覺有必要強調這件事情。「巳波，你真的懂好多。」

巳波被悠的那句「真的懂好多」刺了一下。他收起了笑容，但很快又恢復微笑。「誰知道呢。」

環在傍晚的時候醒來，他迷茫地四處張望，這裡不是他的家，因為太漂亮太溫暖了，而且現在難道不是冬天嗎？他的腦子混沌一片，首先清醒的是他的身體，有什麼東西把他撐開，一種十分陌生的感覺，很濕、很燙，就在他的裡面。

他仔細地看了看那個壓在他身上的男人。在這之前，環的內心發出過很多次無聲的尖叫，他倒大楣了，他一定是太笨又被客人騙了，陸明明就提醒過他要小心……

……那是逢坂壯五。

環咬住了下嘴唇憋氣，這個突如其來的發現讓他像受到電擊一樣瞬間驚醒。這是夢境還是真實？他是活著還是死了？環的指尖點上了壯五挺直的鼻樑，一路滑到了鼻尖，那裡摸起來涼涼的。他還忍不住碰了壯五的嘴唇，這個地方昨天晚上把他吻得快要死掉了。

環拿過一粒枕頭把自己的臉蓋起來，他現在動彈不得而且十分羞恥，不知道是因為壯五還卡在他的受孕腔成結還是怎麼樣，他不太懂這種事情，只覺得肚子裡又熱又脹，摸起來鼓鼓的，有一種憋不住的、快要失禁的感覺。

昨天晚上的事情他幾乎都忘記了，包含他是怎麼來到這裡，以及他究竟有沒有和三月道別──諸如此類的瑣事，現在都像發生在上個世紀。環有點怕壯五醒來，不知道為什麼，他現在最想做的事情就是離開這張床，然後溜出這幢房子，之後找個地方躲起來，不要被壯五找到。

他會有這種反應真的很不正常，但他現在無暇去想。他明明就應該愛著壯五，畢竟他之前全心全意地等待的就是壯五，現在他應該要感到開心才對，可是他反而很焦慮，心臟跳得很快，對他做過的事情十分懊悔，他有罪惡感。

環在地上找到了自己被褪下來的衣服，他匆促地穿上，也顧不得腿間的一片狼藉就慌慌張張離開了那個房間，接下來外面的走廊還不算太複雜，環在經過一扇敞開的窗戶時，聞到了海風的味道，濱賀整個都市都是這個味道，但這裡是上京的某處。

「環くん。」

環被背後的聲音嚇了一跳。他整個人劇烈地抖了一下，嚇得縮在一處轉角，仔細一看原來是壯五。

「你就像要逃獄一樣，怎麼了？」壯五把環固定在自己和牆壁之間。「你應該至少等那些東西都排乾淨了再起來走動，我去拿早餐給你。」

他指的是因為潤仁鎖上受孕腔留住精液的本能漸漸鬆綁後，從環腿間淌下，一路從房間滴到這裡的精液。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0209修了一下巳波和悠段落的最後部分


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大和跟樂在街邊的紅豆湯圓店聊天。

「你怎麼在這裡？」

八乙女樂聞聲抬起眼睛，二階堂大和很是自來熟地往他對面那個空位就坐了下去。紅豆湯圓店裡沒什麼人，幾個在後腦杓紮著緞帶蝴蝶結的女學生往這裡看，後來聊起了各自今天穿的和服花色和街角新開的洋食店，那裡的可樂餅很好吃。

「你不喜歡吃甜的。」大和招了服務生過來。「他點什麼？我也要一樣的。」

「你也不喜歡打探別人的隱私。」八乙女樂放下手裡的木頭湯匙。「我們彼此彼此，我現在就要走了。」

大和慵懶地抬起頭來仰視著站起身的樂。「你不留下來陪陪我？」他抓住樂的袖子，那樣樂就不得不坐回位子上，他不該在公共場合和一個權正拉拉扯扯。

大和奉承地笑了一下，他的紅豆湯圓上桌了，是這店裡賣得最好的那種。「上一次在她的聚會玩得開心嗎？」那個她指的是他母親。「我那天有點事情，就沒和你們打招呼了。」

樂聽見「你們」的時候，他想起十龍之介，但他不想和大和聊這方面的事情。「你根本從來都不出席二階堂夫人的聚會。」

「……難道你想看見哥哥我從她的迴旋樓梯走下來出場，用手指夾著香檳杯，就像貴婦人那樣？」大和抬起手臂滑稽地模仿了那種動作，樂被他弄得笑出聲音來，他們有點吵，所以那桌的女學生又放低了音量，她們很好奇他們在說什麼。

大和也抱著胸抿嘴笑了，他和那些女學生對上了視線，她們慌忙轉過頭去，這次她們在聊珍珠耳環和洋裝。

「說真的，別騙我，你好不好？你有六個月都不見人影，到底把你藏去哪裡了？」

樂的眼褶掀起又掀落，他的湯匙在碗沿游移。「……你也不是非和我打網球不可。」他說。「我也打夠了。」

大和用湯匙去戳白色湯圓。他覺得樂很不好，因為他這個朋友對紅豆湯圓不感興趣卻出現在這裡，而且衣服穿得亂七八糟，在和服裡面還加了一件白色的高領毛衣，就好像他有多怕冷似的。

二階堂大和看見八乙女樂用手指理了理額髮，他的手背乾燥得就像是白紙，那張漂亮的臉也沒有氣色可言，他整個人像幅哀傷凋敝的冬日畫作，坐在這裡撐著頭吃紅豆湯圓供人欣賞。

「我不知道該說什麼才好。」那些在樂頸緣糾纏不分的自然捲頭髮，大和用自己的手去搓開它。

樂淺灰色的眼睛動也不動地看著他的動作。「你也不用同情我。」那雙眼睛像貓一樣盯著他不放，要是不要人同情的話，是在看什麼看？

「我反正很好。」

真是無聊，大和在心裡想，多可憐啊，不可一世的八乙女樂要說這種謊。他還笑自己人真好，不戳破那個鍍金的幸福假象，只是他這個人幹嘛就是看不慣，他看不慣的事情明明就長著腿滿街跑。

「……夫人說那天的宴會，九条天來了。」大和把手收進袖子裡。「他很急著找你，但又裝作不急的樣子，明眼人都看得出來，她那雙眼睛又特別銳利，反正她也沒什麼事情好做了。」

樂拿著杯子的手頓了一下，但他又繼續喝熱茶，彷彿他一點都不在乎。「他找我總沒什麼好事。」

「你和他不要走太近對你才是好事。」大和話一說出口就有點後悔，八乙女樂在瞪他。這和你有什麼關係？不需要你來多嘴。諸如此類，想要把他推得遠遠的，過剩的防備心為什麼就在這件事情上發作呢？大和也納悶，他這輩子難得想要當一次好人，但他那隻等待拯救的小羊羔也不領情。

「我說真的。」大和投降一樣地高舉雙手。「九条鷹匡八成連九条天的那個對象都給他找好了，他看起來就像是會安排這種事情的父親，啊，找幾個藝妓來玩玩吧，把事情都先商量好了，時候到了就順勢地──」

「我不想聽。」八乙女樂這次是真的要走了。「別把你家裡的那套拿出來說，你根本什麼也不是，什麼時候輪得到你來說三道四，二階堂大和，你反正只是──」

「藝妓的兒子。」大和好像被釘在了十字架上，他仍然舉著雙手，歪著脖子，擺出那種讓八乙女樂覺得自己正在被譏諷的痞氣表情。「有錢老爺的私生子？快走，快走啊，真是的，年輕的貴族太太幹嘛要在外面逗留？回家去多生幾個血統純正的後代吧。」

八乙女樂走得很快，幾乎像是逃跑那樣，他被二階堂大和故意為之的輕浮口哨弄得十分憤怒，但他什麼事情也做不了，他不想待在家裡，那個屬於他的房間總是讓他想起和九条天通姦的那夜，無論說服自己多少次那是被迫的，他根本不曉得為什麼九条天會出現在那裡，他從此以後卻也不敢正視十龍之介的眼睛了。

如果他說得出口還好一點，但他怎麼樣也無法說出那種事情，自尊心與負罪感作祟之下，他就有個念頭覺得，與其落得這種處境，還不如乾脆堂堂正正割頸一死了之算了。

樂回到家裡，他先向丈夫的母親，亦即他的婆婆請安。

本來似乎都應該用他們琉球王室的禮法，但這現在都被禁止，都得遵照日本的習俗。他丈夫一家人認為他會監視他們的一舉一動，所以幾乎在他面前便避不交談，若非必要絕不使用日語，他們甚至寧願使用英語，包含十龍之介在內，這四個兒子在這以前都在英國讀書。

他唯一可以交談的對象除了僕人以外，只有龍之介。但是龍之介在家裡的時間很少，他們除了一起過夜做那種夫妻的事情以外，幾乎沒有別的，樂到現在都不覺得自己認識龍之介。

所以當他打開家裡的門，讓車夫把他丈夫連拖帶抱弄進房間裡，說他丈夫在酒館喝得很醉和人打架，把鼻樑都打斷了的時候，他也不知道該做何反應才好。

這感覺就不是真的。

八乙女樂跪坐在十龍之介的身側。他望著那張英俊的臉蛋，現在鼻青臉腫、嘴角也破了，但他沒打算因為龍之介的不堪移開眼睛，他還扶著熱水袋給龍熱敷，他只是十分不解，難道十龍之介出門都是都去喝得醉醺醺的嗎？

樂接過僕人遞上來的解酒湯，他不知道為什麼，在那個味道一飄進鼻腔的瞬間，就有種強烈的吐意從喉嚨深處翻湧上來，就像他今天在吃紅豆湯圓的時候一樣，他不知道為什麼突然想吃那種又甜又糊的東西，又在放進嘴裡的時候頓時倒了胃口。

有個不祥的預感閃過樂的腦海。但他又覺得，這應該不是真的，就算真的是……那也一定不會是九条天的。

不可以是。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 54的那個夜晚。

四葉環捧著味噌湯小口啜飲，他像貓一樣用舌尖去碰湯裡面的豆腐，壯五坐在床沿，這個一向由別人服侍生活起居的少爺，突然對照顧他人有了興趣。

他時不時就拿手帕給環擦擦嘴，秋刀魚肉被仔細地從骨頭上挑起來，一口一口餵進了環的嘴裡，而在接受體內標記以後十分疲倦的潤仁，也同樣依賴他的幫助，壯五很喜歡這種感覺。

「累嗎？」

壯五給環挪好了靠枕，環把身體靠在那上面，他飄飄然閉上了眼睛，懶懶地發出了幾個哼聲，剛才還對壯五有點抗拒不安的心情全都被拋到了九霄雲外，在這裡很安全，權正的氣味環抱住他，像被托在溫暖的手掌心中。

「你在這裡休息，我下樓去打通電話好嗎？」

壯五把環的頭髮順到耳朵後面，但環對他露出了委屈的表情，環微微側過臉，可以的話他或許會半個身體都轉過去背對壯五，就像那天在車站他們相遇時一樣，環想從他身邊逃開，他說他們不會有未來，因為他連在車站都可以把行李弄丟，他根本沒有半件事情做得好。

「你不需要做任何事情。」壯五記得自己是這樣說的。「只要待在我身邊就好，我不想再失去你了。」他拉住環被寒風凍紅的手，又把環抱得更深一點。「……拜託。」

環從未遇過這樣要求他的人，沒有人對他說過「我不想失去你」。

「我也不想……」我也不想再失去你了。

環手足無措地讓壯五在車站吻了他，他們像所有談新式戀愛的情侶一樣，毫不避諱他人的目光。

即便那只是一個淺淺的啄吻──環感覺自己被強烈的幸福感籠罩，好像在那同時，也嘗到了死亡的滋味。

他慌忙閉上雙眼又睜開，彷彿喝得很醉那樣，視線變得模糊，身體顫抖個不停，手腳不聽使喚，全身上下的知覺都集中在和壯五相碰的嘴唇上，暖流沖刷著他的神智，他已經一腳陷入溫柔的泥濘之中了。

中央車站的煤氣燈一盞接著一盞點亮起來，壯五牽著他走在和煦的柔色光線下，今夜的雪如同鵝毛，落在他們的頭髮和肩膀上。

環希望這個夜晚永遠都不要有盡頭。

他的袖口和壯五的袖口碰在一起，兩個人沒戴手套的手緊緊相扣，午夜時分的帝都寧靜得就像一場巨大的夢境。偶爾幾輛人力車從他們身邊駛過，腳步聲與車輪的喀喀聲讓環不自覺攢緊手指，壯五這時候便更用力地握住他的手。

「沒事了。」

環覺得壯五說的都是真的。

他們在海濱的別墅裡盡情擁吻，抱枕和魚缸都被他們掃落在地。壯五推開落地窗，窗外的海潮和松濤湧入室內，他和環走進了風聲與春雪裡，逢坂壯五讓他的愛人在月光下為他敞開身體，他要環站在他的腳尖上。

「タマキくん。」

環不知道該怎麼呼吸，他抱住壯五的脖頸，今夜的月光太亮了，在這麼明亮的月光下，壯五拉開他的和服，讓他在這片如雪的月色中赤身裸體。環想要遮住身體，他害臊得耳根都發紅了，但逢坂壯五不打算放過四葉環，他親吻著自己尚且稚嫩的情人，環被親得十分恍惚，他的身體也不再感到寒冷。緊緊地依偎在壯五的身前，環在壯五的愛撫中迷失了自我。

他瞇起眼睛仰起脖子，壯五溫暖的手掌已經探入了他的雙腿之間，在那片濕潤中輕輕地摩擦著，壯五撫慰著環的陰莖，他的性器也貼在了環的大腿上，環的手指收緊，他也緩緩握住了壯五的。

權正的陰莖即便隔著衣料，觸摸起來也是極為可觀的。壯五的那裡既粗又溫暖，環能感受到它在自己的手心跳動，他咬著嘴唇，青澀地撫摸壯五的那個地方，想要給自己的愛人品嘗和自己此刻一樣的快樂。

「我也想……讓そ－ちゃん舒服……」

壯五很憐愛地吻了環的臉頰，他很開心環願意嘗試取悅他，壯五牽起了環的手，他讓環握住了自己的陰莖，這裡就是等會兒要放進自己身體裡的地方……環感到暈眩，壯五的下身和他秀氣纖巧的臉蛋不太相襯，那是一根權正的東西，柱身依然在彈性地脹大，上面攀浮著血管，十足侵略性地高高勃起著。

環在壯五的引導下為壯五手淫，壯五分泌出來的精前液潤濕了環的手心。看著自己完全勃起的性器被圈在環的手心裡，壯五感覺自己隨時會失控，環懵懂如同小羊一般的視線不時仰視著他，淡藍色髮絲因為汗水黏在額邊，濕潤的嘴唇在壯五的面前一張一合。

「そ－ちゃん、嗚嗚……」

環難耐地抓上了壯五的腰。他的身體很渴望某種東西，但他卻不知道那應該是什麼。

環左右兩邊的臉頰紅通通的，好像發燒了一樣，壯五把他抱進了房間裡，窗簾被風拂動，他們在地毯上吻在一起，袖子與袖子緊緊糾纏，到了難捨難分的程度，壯五感到意亂情迷，他第一次這麼渴望佔有一個潤仁。

和環相愛就像與世界為敵。壯五可以想到父母親會有多麼反對這件事情，可是他想拋棄所有理智，此刻只為了愛情而活。壯五感覺自己走進了火中，他同樣也是第一次有了這樣想將一切焚燒殆盡的衝動。

他抬起環的雙腿，在環的腰下放了一塊枕頭，讓環的下身可愛地拱起來，把私密而甜美的部位呈現在他的眼前。年幼愛人的恥毛還未生得太多，柔軟地蜷縮在性器以上，濕潤的後穴不時難耐地張闔，隱約可以看見裡面肉粉色的內壁，細嫩的大腿朝著他張開。

壯五俯下身。

他吻了吻環，環也同樣熱情地與他唇舌交纏，壯五沉下腰身，沒入一個溫暖濕潤之處，他和環結合在一起了。

「還好嗎？」

環點了點頭。他的裡面有了反應，稍微把壯五夾得更緊一點，壯五受到這樣的引誘，差點也要失守在環的身體裡。他前後擺動腰身，環是初次做這件事情，還不太習慣有個外物在體內進出的感覺，但他很快也就慢慢適應，開始也懂得溫柔地回應他的權正。

最一開始的時候環還有點害羞，但很快就學會享受壯五帶給他的快感，他坐到了壯五身上，雙手扶著壯五的肩膀，壯五的每一次挺動，都是讓環在天堂與地獄之間彈起又摔落。

到最後環繃緊身體，發出一聲沙啞的尖叫，整個人像斷線的木偶一樣倒進了壯五懷裡。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虎於向狗丸交代和龍之介起衝突的始末，環打算打電話給三月告知近況。

御堂虎於橫倒在地，鼻青臉腫，醉得不省人事，而且他和十龍之介不久以前就在這裡扭打的事情，已是人盡皆知了。

狗丸透真把這個難纏的少爺托在肩膀上，又拉又抱地弄上了馬車，還得避過其他僕人的目光把虎於弄回他的房間裡。回上京沒多久就在外面鬧事，老爺夫人知道了的話，他們一向依著小兒子虎於的性子，對虎於捨不得多加責難，但對他這個當伴讀的人肯定不會從輕發落。

透真給虎於弄了一塊冰枕。「凍死你、凍死你！」他一邊這樣想著，還是在冰枕外面包了好幾層毛巾，怕虎於的頭真的被凍壞，他們那些富貴人家的少爺是真的身體矜貴，要是哪裡又壞了，他可擔不起這個責任。

「啊……頭痛得要死了……」虎於翻了個身。「給我水。」

透真遞給他一杯水，但虎於灑得滿臉都是，到最後還是透真用湯匙一口一口餵給他的。

「為什麼要和十龍之介打架？」

虎於擠出了一個揶揄的笑容，他深深地吸了一口氣，又吐出來，然後告訴他的伴讀：「你說話的語氣就像我媽。」他說著說著便轉過頭來看著狗丸透真：「是我先動手的，我就承認吧。」

「您吃飽太閒嗎？」透真問他。「還好警察沒有來抓人。」虎於說：「抓了又怎麼樣？不管是我還是十龍之介他們都不敢動，我很快就會被放出來了，或是乾脆在裡面度假？」他仰起身來笑了笑。「幹嘛不開心？你為什麼要露出那種表情？」

透真無奈地嘆了一大口氣，這就是貴族和庶民的差別。他的虎於少爺身為權正，就算每天這樣渾渾噩噩、無所事事度日，只要到了25歲的那天，自然可以成為貴族院裡的議員，他們一出生就註定一輩子不工作也無所謂了。

狗丸透真在鄉下長大，起初來到上京是為了從軍，參加陸軍學校入學考試的時候拿了第二名，那一年拿第一的是八乙女少將的兒子，後來他們這一期半個人也沒收，軍方下了封口令，就好像招生從來沒辦過一樣，所有人都必須再等上一年。

他家裡沒辦法供他在上京再待上一年，只好輾轉到了御堂家當下僕，御堂老爺很欣賞他，資助他唸了大學，後來也不知道為什麼，透真自己也想不透，他這些年來努力的目標改變了，他想要讓御堂虎於風風光光考進上京大學，以報御堂家的恩情，之後他才會離開御堂家。

虎於說：「……我就告訴你好了，這本來沒我的事，我走進酒吧的時候，我左手摟著的啟和正在跟我右手摟著的潤仁吵架，然後──」

「你連人家的名字都記不住。」透真說。

「我怎麼可能記住？」虎於感到非常荒唐地瞪大雙眼。「反正我看見幾個無聊的權正正在挑釁十龍之介，他們為什麼專找他麻煩？因為他是那個八乙女樂的丈夫？因為他是琉球的王子？」

「貴族的權正看起來都滿無聊的，整天遊手好閒。」透真說，他瞥了一眼皺起眉頭好像要反駁什麼的虎於。「為什麼那些人要追在八乙女家的兒子後面跑，他們根本招架不住那傢伙。」

虎於會意地挑起眉毛。「我一直覺得你討厭八乙女家的人，怎麼回事？」

「你想太多了。」透真尷尬地笑了幾聲。「我看起來像是跟他們認識？」

虎於狐疑地盯著透真看了一會兒。「我看不像。」

他又接著說下去：「十龍之介脾氣也是挺好的，不太理他們，自己在那邊喝悶酒。於是我就端了兩杯過去，想要和他談談，就聊聊天，權正和權正之間的，溫和一點的那種？結果不知道為什麼，他一手把我的好意掃在地上，我的鞋子還毀了……」

虎於像個孩子一樣衝著透真發牢騷：「你知道嗎，我真的很驚訝，所以我忍不住就揍了他一拳，後來就沒完沒了。」

狗丸透真不知道該說什麼才好，他煩躁地用手揉亂自己的頭髮。

「……為什麼你和逢坂壯五一起長大，但是不能像他那樣？」透真無奈地開始收拾融化的冰枕，那些冰水滴得四處都是。「哪樣？」虎於問。「至少不會這麼衝動吧？至少不會在酒吧隨便就揍人吧？」透真反問。

虎於沉默了一下，他扁著嘴好像很無辜的樣子。「那是你不了解他，他沒有比我好多少，而且我顯然更好？他那個人明明就非常衝動。而且……我是一個專情的男人，我的心在我胸膛的左邊，裡面只能裝一個人。」他抬起眼睛瞥了一眼狗丸透真。

「但是逢坂壯五是那種專門用漂亮臉蛋騙年輕潤仁的壞男人，我敢說，現在逢坂少爺的床上一定躺著一個潤仁，幫他把棉被弄得暖烘烘的，我猜大概是男的，有一雙像小狗一樣可愛的眼睛，而且絕對不到18歲──」

「夠了夠了──」透真打斷虎於。

虎於緩緩勾起嘴角，他忍不住笑了出來：「你看吧，你腦中有畫面了，你覺得我說的是對的。」

四葉環在被子裡挪了挪身體，他真的太累了，這幾天他幾乎沒有離開過這張床，逢坂壯五也是。環勉強睜開眼睛，他找到了壯五的胸膛，於是又湊得更近，把耳朵貼在那上面可以聽到壯五的心跳聲，讓他覺得十分安全。

壯五的手掌從環赤裸的背上移到腰間，他的右手被環壓麻了，現在動彈不得，但他卻又不想把自己的手抽出來，要是這麼做的話，環很可能會醒來，他希望他的小情人可以睡久一點，這樣他就可以一直看著他的睡臉。

環的臉頰，靠近枕頭的那一側，被他自己壓出一片可愛的睡痕。他的眼尾低於眼頭，所以當他拿那雙眼睛瞅著人看的時候，總看起來像在撒嬌，有種溫順而惹人憐愛的神情。

現在環睜開眼睛了。

「早安。」壯五吻了吻他的潤仁。環茫然地眨眼，過了好半晌以後，他才也同樣主動把自己的嘴唇也貼了上去。「そーちゃん。」

他現在才想起來他應該要打通電話給三月。「你是說和泉三月嗎？」壯五用牙齒叼咬著環的下唇，四葉環讓他變成了一個善妒的男人。他伸手到床邊撈到了電話話筒，這是前幾天請人來裝的，顯然是他這幾日來做過最正確的決定。

「……接線生，請轉和泉家。」壯五又想去親環，環稍微把壯五推開來，可是他很快就後悔了，因為他自己也想親吻壯五，環的吻落在壯五的嘴角，他覺得壯五又要咬他，那種咬法真的很癢。

「和泉家，我是和泉一織。」

壯五聞聲從床上緩緩坐了起來。環查覺到氣氛有點不太一樣，他膝行到壯五身邊，為壯五披上浴衣，之後下巴就這樣靠在壯五的肩膀上。

「そーちゃん。」

「等等就好了哦，環くん。」壯五這時候還相當溫和，但換到話筒上又換了一個語氣：「幸會，和泉先生，能麻煩您請令兄接聽電話嗎？」

「樂意之至，逢坂先生。但是在那之前，我能否占用您的一些時間，就你我談談，在電話上？」


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一織和陸的夜間旅行。

晚上八點多的時候，和泉一織接到一通來自八乙女宗助的電話。

他被臭罵了一頓，因為和泉一織以為逢坂壯五只是為了見情人所以才急著趕回上京，但事實上逢坂壯五已經拿到了某些至關重要的證據，可以證明陸軍高層確實和那間外國公司有不能見光的交易。

一織不曉得八乙女宗助和逢坂首相談得如何，但想來這個情報既然是由八乙女宗助親自得知，那就是逢坂壯志親口洩漏無疑。

「收拾行李，半小時後到濱賀車站。」和泉一織同樣打了一通電話給自己的秘書七瀨陸，他毫不意外會聽見七瀨陸心不甘情不願的抱怨，因為他自己接到八乙女宗助的電話時也是一樣的反應，只是他不能表現出來。

「您就算現在要我收行李和您飛去冰島或阿根廷都沒有問題，和泉先生。」陸不滿地發著牢騷，他聽起來好像快要哭了。「但我不可以回上京，我就是不行……」

雖然是這樣，三十分鐘後七瀨陸還是準時現身在濱賀車站。

一織本來在看時間，他覺得陸很可能會放他鴿子，因為三十分鐘確實有點趕。車站來往的人不多，所以當有個纖瘦的人影從樓梯走上來的時候，他覺得那應該就是七瀨陸了。即便有了這樣的預期，他還是在七瀨陸抬起臉來的那瞬間怔住了。

陸戴著一頂白色鐘型帽，帽子上有朵紅色椿花，一些翹來翹去的頭髮貼著他的脖子，臉色因為一路走動而十分紅潤，看起來就像是一顆新鮮的紅蘋果。

和泉一織很用力地、不著痕跡地捏了一下自己的大腿。

「你很準時。」一織公式化地說，他微微仰起自己的下巴，看起來就像是個冷冰冰的希臘雕像。七瀨陸抬起眼睛很委屈地瞪了他的上司一眼，他想要說話，但是喉嚨很不舒服，濱賀夜間的潮濕空氣讓他一直咳嗽。

他們一起走向月台，陸很意外沒有看見一織其他的同事隨行，一織也不是穿著軍服，他們看起來就像是一對戀人一樣，只有這個身分可以解釋他們為什麼一個潤仁一個權正一起旅行。

「……你愈咳愈厲害了。」一織說。他把自己的圍巾借給陸用，半強迫性地圍到了陸的脖子上。陸還來不及反應便被一織的味道簇擁起來，一織聞起來就像是西伯利亞冷杉，陸沒有聞過那種植物，但他認為從字面上看起來，冷杉就應該是那種味道。

陸突然被一織拉住了手臂。「往這裡。」他才發現自己習慣性往一等艙的方向走，但他們要去二等艙。

此時列車已經等在站內，月台霧氣繚繞，一織讓他走在前面，自動地接過了他手上的行李箱，還把圍巾拉高好蓋住他的口鼻，陸想起自己老是忘記圍巾，因為以前天にぃ一定會記得，所以他總是忘記。

他一邊數著座位，一邊向前走。從車窗的倒影，陸眼角餘光瞥見了走在他身後的一織。一織的側臉很漂亮，他的鼻樑高挺，而且有一雙陸很喜歡的眼睛，像清澈的湖面在夜晚中倒映著無數星光。只要被一織注視，陸感覺自己隨時都會因為心跳過快而直接昏倒。但這實在太愚蠢了，他絕對不要在和泉一織面前顯露哪怕一點。

「你常旅行嗎？」一織抬起手臂把行李搬到行李架上。

「偶爾會往返上京和濱賀。」陸望著窗外的闌珊燈火，外面是一個漆黑冰冷的世界，車廂內溫暖得快要戴不住圍巾。他摘下帽子揉在手裡，一織在他旁邊坐了下來。

「……我從小的時候就很常和哥哥一起旅行。」一織說。夜間的車廂人數不多，要比早上的列車安靜很多，一織說話的聲音也聽起來很輕，只有他們彼此之間聽得到，有種特殊的私密感。

陸是第一次聽一織說自己的事情，在那之前，一織總是扳著一張臉辦公，每天和他的對話也就只是那些公事，有關一織的其他情報，都是一織的同事或下屬告訴他的。裡面某位大佐，看起來很年輕，笑起來有虎牙的那個，他上班的第一天就很熱情地告訴他，和泉一織是當屆陸軍大學畢業生的第一名，還獲得了陛下御賜的軍刀。

現在陸知道一織和自己一樣，都有一個哥哥。

「我們的父母親很忙，所以從小到大幾乎都是哥哥在照顧我，他同時算是我的爸媽了。」一織說到這裡有了一點笑意，陸也有了笑容，他們兩個人都很疲勞，但是不知道為什麼，今夜都想和對方多說一點話。

一織凝視著陸的側臉，陸私底下很安靜，眉眼之間有點憂鬱，面色因為病弱而發紅，一雙明媚的眼眸好像隨時都會落下眼淚，和第一次在酒吧見到那時候真是判若二人。

「我也是被哥哥照顧大的。」陸轉過頭來對上一織的眼睛，一織溫和地回望著他。「我從出生的時候就有點毛病，身體一直都不太好，在醫院待了很久。」陸聳了一下肩膀，他的手指無意識地撫摩著那朵帽子上的椿花。

「在那段時間裡，哥哥一直陪在我的身邊。」陸又低下頭去，他用指尖開始挑開那些針織的縫隙。「我也以為他永遠都會在。」

「……我很抱歉。」一織說。

「不、不用抱歉，是我沒有說清楚，他現在好好的，只是沒有待在我身邊，像以前一樣。還會在意這種事情的我太幼稚了。」陸把臉縮進了圍巾裡面。他正在悄悄地聞著一織的味道，如果他的那個相親對象也像和泉一織一樣，或許他不會那麼快就否定他。

或許他會想跟他出去約會，搭乘一班夜間的列車促膝長談，就像現在一樣。一織沒有立刻接話，他希望自己說出來的每句話都是對的，他不想讓陸覺得他是一個莽撞的男人。很多字句在他的腦中紛飛，他感覺自己的思緒正被颶風席捲。

陸說：「幾年前，我為了離開家裡，逃避一場被安排好的婚姻，我偷走了他的身分證明，他是權正，只要是權正，超過13歲就能自由行動，不會有警察來干預。」

「但那上面有照片。」一織說。

陸抬起頭來看著一織。「我和我哥哥是雙胞胎，雖然是異卵的，但我們的身高體重一樣，而且我了解他，我可以假裝是他。」

一織感覺自己被陸的眼神釘在了椅子上，但他又不能在此時此刻顯露自己有多麼驚訝。七瀨陸是九条天的弟弟，七瀨陸是他的相親對象，七瀨陸技術上是他的未婚妻，而且七瀨陸顯然不知道他是誰。

「可是後來我被抓到了，在上京的中央車站。他們把我帶回家裡，有些報社記者連日來騷擾我們，他們認為我是要和情人私奔。」

「中央車站有很多軍方和政府的人，很多旅客其實都是眼線罷了。」一織停頓了一下，才娓娓道來。「一般人可能不曉得，但那裡發生的任何事情都在掌握之中，貴族的潤仁出逃是不可能成功的，這不是特別罕見的事情。」

陸困惑又驚訝地問：「你怎麼知道這麼多？」

一織其實不知道該說不該說，但他今晚有點不一樣。「……我接受過指示，要在一個小時內找到我上級失蹤的兒子。」

「你指的是八乙女──」

「是。」一織飛快地承認。「他和你一樣，拿了假的身分證件。但他很好找，他走到哪裡，所有人的視線都在他身上，給我們省了不少力氣。」

「……我不敢相信你們竟然做了這種事情，還只是因為八乙女宗助像所有自以為是的貴族父親一樣怕丟臉。」陸現在寧願轉過頭去看風景，他想起逃到車站的那天，他該有多麼緊張，在站務員的面前，甚至連話都說不好了，手也一直在發抖。

他做這些事情，只是絕望地用盡全力抗拒一樁違背自己意願的婚姻，他那時候才15歲，他不想要成為某個權正的所有物。

他現在18歲了，還是不想要成為某個權正的所有物。

「他不只跑了那一次，在那之前還有更多次。在更早之前，他用了權正的身分去參加陸軍學校的入學測試，只是為了證明自己比任何權正優秀給他的父親看。因為這種違反規定的舉動，那屆一個學生也沒收。」一織說。「我是就事論事，他很任性而且做事不顧後果。」

陸不能接受一織的說詞。

「你有沒有想過，哪個正常人會這樣跑了一次又一次，就算被抓到也不放棄？」陸壓低了音量，那和他平常說話的語氣都不一樣。「是那些你最愛遵守的規定讓你們這麼麻煩，不是八乙女さん。」

「所以我也受不了那些規定。」一織捏著自己的指尖，他把皮手套緩緩褪了下來。當他再次抬起頭時，對上了七瀨陸因為不解而瞪大的眼睛：「你說什麼？」

「我說我不喜歡那些規定。」和泉一織耐心地為七瀨陸重複第二次。

「你心中最愛面子的八乙女宗助也不喜歡，這世界上有很多人都無法忍受那種規定。更痛苦的是，你想要改變，也有能力去做，但是你無法說服其他人。你覺得他們都是一群笨蛋，恨不得把他們的頭塞進議院的投票箱裡，而這無濟於事。」

「……你竟然這樣直呼上級，而且……」陸的眼睛瞪得更大了，他不知道和泉一織到底是怎麼回事，剛才還像個墨守成規的機器，現在卻又這麼離經叛道，彷彿等一下他們下車就要直接去搶劫一樣。

「他反正現在也聽不到，而且大半夜把人叫回上京，沒見過比這更不懂得體恤下屬、以控制下屬為樂的長官了！混帳！」和泉一織低聲咒罵道。

他好像怕七瀨陸還不夠明白一樣，又補充了一句：「我很生氣。」

「我知道你很生氣……一織。」陸按住了一織的手，他覺得一織現在很孩子氣。「我本來想跟你解釋我們必須得回上京的理由，但我很累了。」

「……你可以睡我肩膀上。」陸說。「畢竟我大一歲，在我們兩個人裡面我是哥哥。」


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一織和壯五談事情，陸和天在帝都重逢。

在七瀨陸的建議之下，和泉一織改成和逢坂壯五約了時間親自見面談，他隱約感覺陸在提到逢坂壯五的時候變得很積極，如果不是他的錯覺，他認為七瀨陸非常想見到逢坂壯五本人。

當他的內心做下這種判斷，一向理性自制的和泉一織也亂了陣腳，他一頭栽倒在床鋪裡，被枕頭弄得快要窒息的同時，他又想起今天晚上帶著七瀨陸回到家裡時，父母親和哥哥那種先是驚訝、再來是疑惑，最後轉為揶揄的表情。

「他是我的秘書。」一織鎮定地說。「是軍隊裡聘的秘書，按照規則走的那種，不是我自己高興就……」

「真見外？而且你的爸媽和哥哥因為你帶潤仁回來就這麼開心。」陸小聲地湊在一織耳邊說。「和泉先生是不是非常孤僻啊？」

在一織還來不及反應的時候，陸又換上了他在咖啡廳裡那套，熱情地和他的父母跟大哥就這樣熟絡地閒聊起來了。為什麼可以這樣？一織感覺自己的生命裡出現了一個他無法控制的最大謎團，那個謎團的名字就叫做七瀨陸。

陸在他們家過了一夜，兩個人的房間被安排得很遠，他大哥三月說，這是為了避免相愛的年輕情侶做出一些他們根本就還沒準備好的事情。到了這個地步，一織再說什麼都像在強辯一樣。「我根本就不知道他是那個七瀨陸！」他扯著喉嚨發出氣音。「我們也不是那種關係！」

三月溫柔地告訴他這根本就沒什麼，他那種神秘兮兮而且極為高高在上、「我都知曉」的兄長視線，把一織看了個百口莫辯。

隔天他和陸一起出門去見逢坂壯五。天氣很好，雪也沒再下了，早上天空很藍，幾乎沒有什麼雲，他們搭一輛雙人的人力車過去約好的餐廳，找了一個角落的位置坐了下來，一織在猶豫要不要點餐，陸撐著頭往落地窗外面看行人來來去去，分針晃過12的時候，逢坂壯五準時出現，一織沒見過壯五，他只要稍微有點緊張，態度就變得咄咄逼人，所以陸在桌子底下按住了他的手。

陸那隻柔軟的手，在過程中都一直放在他的手背上。

逢坂壯五不像電話上給人的感覺那麼生疏僵硬，他剛走進店裡的時候，一織還以為他是潤仁，這段時間他身邊被太多漂亮人兒圍繞了。壯五知道他的來意，也知道他的陸軍背景，他要一織放心，那個外國公司給他的所謂「賄賂證據」，其實對所有人來說都是困擾，他父親逢坂首相也不會拿那種東西當成威脅陸軍的資本。

「已經平安地銷毀掉了。」壯五勾起嘴角，他笑起來的時候連眼睛都在微笑。

「在濱賀的時候，有幾個人見證，燒得一乾二淨。證據本身是買回來的，確實花了一點錢，不過這樣威脅也就消失了。」

「什麼威脅？」陸好奇地追問。他不搭理一織阻止他的眼神暗示。「如果我不該問這問題，您就當成沒發生過吧。」

但壯五很樂意回答陸的問題。

「有一間外國公司，承包了我們的一些軍事用品。他們裡面有個員工，把機密文書偷出來了，上面有些價值頗高的情報，於是他就拿到位於上京的分店，告訴分店長，如果想要他保守秘密，就把這個文書買回去。他出了一個天價。」

「真是惡劣。」陸義憤填膺地評價道。一織若無其事地喝了口水，壯五望著他們兩個人，又繼續說下去。「但是分店長拒絕了。在這個時候，陸軍插手進來試圖解決這件事情。」他的視線來到一織身上。「很積極地。」

「很高興那個東西終於被銷毀了。」一織說。壯五不置可否地抬了一下眉毛，他把辣椒醬灑進他的餐點裡，一滴又一滴，陸和一織都在等他什麼時候要停手。「裡面沒有提到八乙女，不知道您們怎麼這麼緊張。」

一織說：「事實上我們懷疑有人介入這件事情，居中協助，讓那個員工可以這樣動輒威脅……」

「我同意您的懷疑。」壯五說。「我自己在濱賀也遇到了一些問題。」

陸努力控制自己的表情，但終於來到了他感興趣的話題。「我之前在濱賀的咖啡廳當服務生。」

壯五聞言放下了他的餐具，他現在對陸非常感興趣了，一織一看就知道，沒有權正會對當過咖啡廳服務生的潤仁不感興趣。

他們的談話結束得很愉快，一織去結帳的時候陸湊到了壯五身邊，他壓低聲音，但很清楚地問壯五：「環還好嗎？我是他的朋友，他跟我說他要去上京以後，我就聯絡不上他了。」

壯五先是愣了一下，然後他告訴陸一切都好。環現在和他住在一起，他們租下了使館區那邊和泉三月的房子，如果陸願意，也可以多去陪陪環。

「我打算向他求婚。」逢坂壯五說。「答應我先別告訴他。」

七瀨陸在和泉家的電話前面站了很久，他一下按住自己的額頭，一下彎著腰像胃很痛的樣子。陸在原地來回踱步，鞋跟把地毯弄出了一塊一塊的逆毛。

「……接線生，請幫我轉使館區的金雀花街154號。」

陸握緊了話筒。

「逢坂壯五現在不在家哦。」

「環！」他小心翼翼地確認。「是環嗎？」

「……陸陸！」話筒另一端的人雀躍地喊了一聲。「陸陸，你在哪裡？我怎麼都找不到你？」

「我現在在上京，我好好的，環你不要擔心。」陸靠到了牆壁上，他很喜歡這些壁紙。「我可能會回去濱賀，也可能不會，其實我希望我可以早點回去，我不想留在上京……但你又在這裡，我該怎麼辦？我擔心你。」

「不用擔心我啦，我現在每天和悠悠一起散步、讀書什麼的，也不會再遇到奇怪的客人了。悠悠的老公是上京大學的老師，超──級厲害的，我現在開始學認漢字，但是好難哦陸陸……」

「環、」陸咬住了嘴唇，他有點想哭。聽起來環是真的不用他擔心了，可是他就是……「我知道了。」陸垂下眼睛。「我會好好照顧自己的，嗯、嗯，你也是。」

他把眼淚抹掉。陸不知道為什麼今天自己這麼情緒化，他懷疑可能是發情期快要到了，他的症狀很多，而且屢試不爽，每次覺得自己不太對勁過沒幾天，洶湧的發情期就能把他逼瘋。

「我要請個幾天的假。」陸在樓梯轉角遇見了這個家的二兒子一織。「等我差不多好了再聯絡您。」

一織被他沒頭沒尾的話和眼淚嚇得不輕。他一路追著陸到街道上，閃過好幾輛馬車和汽車，陸已經不見了。一織扶著膝蓋大口喘氣──但剛才明明還在的，他不可能走那麼遠。

七瀨陸坐在汽車裡，車內車外分成了兩個世界。他和和泉一織只隔著一條馬路，他可以清楚看見一織為了找他有多麼驚慌。

「天にぃ。」陸不悅地說。「放我下車，我說過我絕對不會再回家裡。」他從汽車後照鏡裡看見了他的哥哥。九条天看起來有點憔悴，但陸寧願相信這只是車內燈光不足造成的錯覺。天戴著皮手套的手指從大衣口袋裡抽出一張照片。

「我很意外，陸。」天用他像絲綢一樣的嗓音說。「你已經先找到了你的相親對象。」

陸望向九条天手裡拿的相片，他的頭腦像被磚塊擊中一樣突然昏昏沉沉無法思考。陸錯愕地別開視線，從他這裡還是可以看見慌慌張張攔下人來詢問的一織。他希望一織看到他，又希望一織能把他忘掉。

「天にぃ應該少管一點我的事情，我要不要跟和泉一織在一起都和你無關。」陸望著窗外，窗外燈光從他的臉上滑過。「我已經和你不是兄弟了。」

他說這句話的時候，用上了很大的力氣，徒勞無功地想收回從他臉上落下來的淚水。車子裡靜悄悄的，陸倉皇移開視線，他覺得一織好像看見了他。穿越熙攘的車流，一織好像看見了他。

天從後照鏡裡望著自己久別多日的弟弟。陸的身上有他已經被剝奪的，追求自由的靈魂，他根本捨不得扼殺它。

「……別哭了。」天把一織的相親照放進了陸的手裡。「你每次哭的時候，都像被丟在路邊的小狗，陸。」

「我沒有哭。」陸把眼淚抹掉。他悄悄地用眼角餘光去看天，天也正在看他。

「我可以請你幫我一個忙嗎？幫我把這封信交到樂手上，他不接我電話，他以前不會這樣。」九条天說，然後他停頓了一下子才繼續說下去。

「相親的事情看你打算怎麼做，但是都到上京了，就回家去一趟。」他語畢後又加了一句：「如果你不想要……」

「我會回去。」陸點了點頭，他擠出微笑低下頭去，一織的照片拍的沒有本人好看，真是太傻了，他真的太傻了，陸又抬起那雙淚漣漣的眼睛。「天にぃ會回來過年嗎？」

天望著窗外，上京下起綿綿細雨，雨絲沾在車窗上。陸知道他不會回去了。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新春龍之介和樂進宮，天也在。

新春伊始，宮中御歌會的邀請函寄了過來，每一年的這個時候，宮中會舉辦御歌會吟詠詩歌，八乙女樂和十龍之介說他們不是非去不可，起初龍之介覺得妻子是出於體貼之情才這樣建議他，後來他發現，那或許是因為八乙女樂對這件事情的抗拒超乎他的想像。

如果放到平常，龍之介也不想出席這種盛會，這種場合總是不停提醒他現在是這個帝國的侯爵，彰顯他是他們聖上的臣下之一。

但是當他在半醉半清醒之間提及這件事情時，和他雖然打過架卻成了酒友的御堂虎於卻建議他去。

「別看我這樣，我小的時候，還給某位妃殿下提過裙擺。」虎於說。他已經比龍之介還要醉了。「那位妃殿下真的是美人，從來沒看過那麼美麗的人。」虎於拿著威士忌酒杯，有點恍惚的樣子。

自從龍之介上次因為父親忌日，十分煩悶，所以連日流連酒吧還和虎於打架以後，他決心不要再這樣墮落沉淪下去，對似乎嚇到了自己妻子的事情也深感抱歉。但御堂虎於，這個御堂家的小兒子，應該養尊處優毫無煩惱的一個人，卻比他還要更苦悶似的，酒一杯接著一杯下肚。

問起他這樣自暴自棄的原因，虎於也不正面回答他，只說二月要到了。二月是學習院畢業考試的日子，照理說虎於早該畢業了，卻拖了兩三年，拖到這個時候。

到了御歌會當日，龍之介和樂坐在一眾貴族之間，他們沐浴在冬日的陽光裡。

十龍之介偏頭望向八乙女樂，樂今天看起來是強打精神參加這場盛會，淡藍色和服讓他白皙皮膚下的血管又更明顯了，實在令人擔憂，但其他人卻好像很欣賞這種病態似的，當著他的面稱讚樂的容貌和姿態。

龍之介不曉得最後讓他回心轉意的原因是什麼，現在也不是適合討論這個的時機。

近日每天早上樂都起得很早，而且總是匆匆忙忙奔出房間，每次龍之介想和他說上幾句話，樂都想方設法迴避掉和自己身體狀況有關係的話題。

雖然龍之介確實很擔心他，但樂的強硬態度就擺在那裡，讓他也沒有辦法。

還有另外一件事情是，這幾天樂開始出現一些反常的舉止，有次龍之介出門後因為忘記拿東西而又折返，路過臥房時想和樂說上幾句話，卻發現他脫個精光，只穿著自己昨天穿過的西裝襯衫，躺在房間地板上，閉著眼睛一動也不動。

龍之介的擔心不禁開始渲染開來。一般來說，看見妻子穿著自己的衣服，有些人會本能地感到興奮，那是權正某種占有慾與標記慾在作祟之故。

龍之介也受其影響，覺得這樣的樂實在有點可愛，但是他又被一些不安佔領了思緒，這一切都是因為他覺得樂一直拒絕和他溝通，哪怕是再小的事情。

──樂在躲著他。

龍之介將目光移回正在朗誦詩歌的朗誦師們。

朗誦師裡面，有個姿容尤其出色的少年，他束髮戴冠、穿著禮服，清麗的臉蛋映著朝陽。輪到他吟詠詩歌時，柔和優美的聲音在空中繚繞，清朗的咬字就像一串珍珠撒在銀盤上，所有人屏息聆聽。

御歌會結束後，他們晚上奔赴帝國劇院去看新上映的劇目，龍之介又遇見了那個朗誦師，沒想到他是九条公爵的兒子。九条天這時候已經換上了西服，氣質和早上那時候十分不同。那時纖細而清俊，現在則有點銳利，舉手投足之間有種洋氣。

龍之介和天被引見給彼此，這是九条家的公子，這是十侯爵伉儷。居中介紹的人是一位前外交官，本來陪著諾斯米亞二王子來帝國劇院，後來王子遇見了故友正在暢談，本來王子就有一半日本血統，也懂日本話，他不需要居中翻譯，於是也落得輕鬆。

龍之介和天握了握手，他們不曉得為什麼，都不打算用日本式的禮儀。樂也和天輕輕地握了下手，他沒把手套摘掉，很快就把手縮回來。在天和龍之介寒暄的過程中，樂一直表現出很不耐煩的樣子，直白得幾乎算是失禮。

「我們應該入座了。」樂不斷在龍之介的耳邊催促。「你說你很期待今天的劇目的。」

龍之介覺得現在反而像樂才是那個急著要看戲的人了。

「你今天不太對勁，樂。」龍之介小聲地說。他們坐在左側包廂裡，從這裡可以看見右側包廂的九条天，天和一個女孩子坐在一起，他們不時交頭接耳，有說有笑的樣子。

「我只是有點不舒服。」樂說。龍之介放下手裡的望遠鏡轉過頭來看他。「你終於說了，這幾天早上你都不太對勁。」

「就只是……有一點不太舒服。」樂說。「要換季了的時候，人都會這樣，這很正常。」

「但現在還是冬天啊，沒有換季，只是過了個年而已。」龍之介想也不想地反駁道。「你剛才也沒用晚餐，最近到底怎麼了？我們請個醫生來看看好嗎？」

燈光暗了下來，八乙女樂沒有回答好或是不好。他自從發現自己身體的異狀，全都指向一個可能性就是他懷有身孕，他就食不下嚥也睡不好。因為他根本不知道這個孩子是十龍之介的，還是九条天的。

再這樣下去，等到出生的那天就來不及了。樂雖然心裡著急得要命，但是也沒有人可以和他分攤這種憂慮，即便有，這種事情他也說不出口，只能惶惶度日。

舉辦御歌會的一周前，七瀨陸親自來家裡拜訪他，那時龍之介不在，樂又擔心家裡隔牆有耳，所以兩個人乾脆一起出門到了一處神社，那裡是他以前常和九条天見面的地方，他們那時候還小，也根本就沒把對方當權正或潤仁看待，天會經常來這裡，是因為這裡埋了一隻他救不活的小鳥。

陸把一封天的信交給他以後，就急著離開。那他們根本沒有必要大老遠跑來神社，樂想，他抬手用日光照了照那封信，從下往上看，裡面什麼都沒有寫，是一張白紙。

陸說他不知道信裡面寫什麼，又說他的上司是一個很囉唆又很龜毛的人，本來好像還打算繼續說下去，但在說到陸軍和濱賀以後就打住了。

樂順著陸的視線往階梯下面望，九条天正站在那裡，好像預料到他會帶著陸來神社這邊一樣。天拾階而上，和往下走的陸擦身而過，有一陣風吹過竹林，發出細細的摩娑聲。

「不要因為我想再見到你而懲罰我。」九条天說。

八乙女樂感覺自己被困在了原地，他因為九条天這種像在求取原諒的話而動彈不得。「我們之間什麼都沒有發生過。」他斬釘截鐵地告訴九条天。「事情就是這樣，不要再……招惹我了。」

樂用盡了全身的力氣把天拋棄在神社，包含他們的過去，全部都不要再靠過來了，不要讓他心煩意亂。他也不去看天當下的表情，他怕天會追上來，他不知道如果天碰到他，他會做出什麼反應。

他是會嫌惡地甩開，或是害怕地逃開？萬一他被天留了下來，樂有種預感，他就再也回不去了。他回不去正常的自己，回不去他名正言順的丈夫龍之介的身邊，他會被逐出那個他習慣了的世界，其他人會用什麼眼光看他，他又該怎麼面對自己？

樂慌亂地跑下階梯，他不敢回頭，滿腦子想的都是那日，那日……九条天會對他做出那種事情，只是因為他擁有潤仁的身體。除此以外，他想不到別的理由。

樂用飽含委屈和困惑的視線望著天的方向。天也同樣望著他們，他的目光比樂克制許多，理性是他的偽裝，真正的天，到現在都不知道為什麼那時候會就這樣走進樂的房間裡，強迫他和自己發生肉體關係。

明明樂就已經說不要了，他還是自顧自地進行下去，在那個時候，所有的拒絕聽起來都是在腦後響起的清脆鈴音，毫無阻止的力道。他甚至還做到最後，在樂的體內成結，把自己的精液全都灌進受孕腔裡。

他那樣等同在犯罪了，等同藐視聖上的權威了。像他這種罪人，竟然還敢堂而皇之地在天皇和皇后面前吟詠詩歌，天覺得自己實在大逆不道，卻又沒有贖罪的方法。

但他可以自我懲罰。他和龍之介愈接近、愈認識，他愈靠近那對夫妻的生活，感受到的痛苦就愈強烈，即便身心會因此崩潰，他也絕對不可以住手。

「哥哥，您還好嗎？」

天望向坐在他身邊的九条理，那是他沒有血緣關係的妹妹。「我很好。」他把望遠鏡放在膝蓋上，理輕輕地接了過去，用戴著白蕾絲手套的纖細手指捏了起來。今天的劇目是茶花女，理很喜歡，她已經買好了接下來幾天的票，全都不打算錯過。

「哥哥覺得，喜歡一個人應該是怎麼樣的感覺？」她睜著一雙淺藍色的漂亮眼睛好奇地問。

天覺得這年紀的女孩，即便是權正，也好像受到那些羅曼蒂克的氛圍影響，開始對這種事情感興趣。

天垂下了眼睛，他的睫毛微微眨動，昏暗的光線投落稀薄陰影。

_──見不到面著急萬分，見到了面又痛苦不已。_

_──想念他的時候，希望他也想念我。_

_──希望他因為思念我而大病一場。_

「……是一種很幸福的感覺吧，愛情不就是這樣。」天說。「為什麼突然這麼問？」

九条理抿著嘴巴，她半低下頭，只回覆九条天一個微笑。「有什麼好事嗎？」天問她。「妳有了喜歡的誰？」

「九条さん說我要訂婚了，就在今年四月。雖然沒見過對方──但是我知道，是逢坂首相的兒子。」


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 環和悠說自己被壯五求婚。

「悠悠。」

被四葉環叫到名字的亥清悠從唱片堆裡抬起頭來，他手上拿著的那些，都是棗巳波父母親的收藏品。

偶爾在用完晚餐後，巳波會從裡面挑出一張放到播放器上，然後他們相擁起舞，巳波讓悠站在他的腳尖上，他們跨出的每一步都是一樣的，悠一直很喜歡巳波這一連串的動作，他喜歡看巳波漂亮的手指從紙殼裡拿出唱片、撥動播放器上的唱針。

他喜歡巳波有力的雙手扶著他的腰、牽著他的手。

環把手上的畫筆放回盒子裡，起身坐到了亥清悠的身邊。「そーちゃん跟我求婚了。」他用氣音很小聲地說。環很相信他母親跟他說過的，好事要是大聲說出來的話，被某些神靈聽到了就會搞破壞。

「你看。」環伸出左手到了悠的面前，悠湊近一看，環的中指上果然戴著一粒閃閃發光的小鑽石。「……恭喜。」悠別開了頭，他覺得那個戒指真是刺眼極了，尤其他自己的手指上還空蕩蕩的。

環沒有注意到悠的沮喪，他自顧自地拉著悠的手臂。「巳波先生跟悠悠求婚的時候也有像外國人那樣單膝下跪嗎？」

「應該……有吧，誰會把那種事情記得那麼清楚啊。」悠不耐煩地說。

他望向牆上的掛鐘，已經下午兩點了。自從巳波開始在上京大學教書，白天裡這幢房子空蕩蕩的，只有他自己一個人，環也不一定每天都來。有的時候他寂寞得不得了，就會在房間裡哭出聲音。明明現在過的生活是他以前夢寐所求的，悠不知道他為什麼會變成這樣。

環沉默了一會兒，然後才說：「我雖然答應了そーちゃん的求婚，但是總覺得事情不會這麼順利。」

悠沒好氣地瞥了環一眼。「你想太多了。」他手上正在進行的工作是，把那些唱片依照字母順序排好。但因為環突如其來的打斷，現在他不得不重新開始。

「そーちゃん要跟我結婚，他們家的人，應該不知道吧。」環盯著自己的訂婚戒。雖然他的直覺是這樣告訴他，但他只要一閉上眼睛，就能想起壯五昨夜的表情。

壯五是真的想和他在一起。

相較於他們一開始相遇的時候那種高高在上的應對方式，現在的壯五就像是冰溶化成了水一樣，比春天的風更加溫柔。環已經無法想像這世界上除了壯五，還會有誰把他捧在手掌心裡呵護了。

壯五給了他從來不敢奢求的東西，環感覺自己有回報壯五的迫切必要性，所以即便他有很多問題想問他的權正，但他問不出口。壯五期盼的答案如果是「是」，那他還應該回答什麼？

「有什麼關係。」悠漫不經心地說。「我不覺得這世界上有什麼方法可以分開權正和潤仁，就算是他家裡的人也一樣。」

「再說，逢坂壯五會自己解決的吧？」悠看了一眼不安的環，他感覺自己有必要說服環和壯五高高興興地結為連理。剛才他被羨慕的心情衝昏頭了，但是仔細想想，環要是成了壯五的妻子，那麼他被壯五懷疑的機率就更低了。

即便逢坂壯五真的懷疑是他做的，只要環肯替他說話，逢坂壯五或許會網開一面……

「我不覺得他是那種會被家裡綁住的人。」悠坐到了環的面前。他說這種話實在沒什麼說服力，因為他不只和壯五並不熟悉，還很害怕。每次壯五來他們家裡打招呼的時候，悠見到那雙紫羅蘭色的眼睛，就覺得自己犯下的罪在壯五的面前無所遁形。

他會拉住巳波的衣角，躲到巳波的身後，聽巳波和友好的鄰居逢坂先生解釋他們家的悠比較害羞，但那不是真的，悠的心臟總是在那時候跳得好快。只是他也沒有回頭路走了，而且他才不願意放棄現在的生活，就算危機四伏。

「嗯。」環用力地點了點頭，他用膝蓋踮起身體，抱住了悠。「我覺得你說得對。」

「當然啊。」悠被環緊緊抱著，他不知道為什麼兩個人明明是一樣的年紀，環的身高卻比他高那麼多。「他不是說過他愛你嗎？」

「そーちゃん在平常的時候，說不出那種話啦。」環聳著肩膀說。「他會拐彎抹角，明明就是沒有月亮的日子，卻會說今天的月亮好漂亮……什麼的。跟巳波先生完全不一樣，他們只有喜歡音樂的這件事情一樣吧。」

「……你覺得巳波很浪漫嗎？」悠繼續埋首整理。「怎麼說，他會很常說愛，就像那些外國人一樣，可是就因為這樣，我不知道他到底在想什麼。」

亥清悠扁了扁嘴。

此時此刻，說他是棗巳波在這世界上關係最親密的人也不為過，如果巳波沒有過別的潤仁的話──

他也不覺得巳波會有。因為巳波雖然總是看起來人很好的樣子，對大家都親切有禮，但是悠感覺，他是把自己的心包裹在密不透風的繭裡面，光線也照不進去。

即便兩個人已經完成了標記，他的身體也染上了巳波的氣味，但就連身為他的潤仁，也好像難以觸碰到巳波的內心世界。悠想，他可以牢記住巳波的習慣、巳波的口味。他喜歡喝什麼酒，他的襯衫應該要怎麼熨，他書櫃上的書是按照什麼標準排序，他可以盡他所能去了解棗巳波這個神祕的男人，但是那算是什麼呢？

「みなみ──」

棗巳波一踏入玄關，便被亥清悠抱了個滿懷。悠把全身的重量都放到他身上，起初巳波以為悠又發情了，但悠身上並沒有那種爆發性的香氣。巳波摘下皮手套，把冰涼的手放上悠的額頭，悠用哭腔說他沒有發燒，也沒有喝酒。

是因為他想念巳波。

悠吸著鼻子不發一語，他們就在玄關緊緊相擁。巳波的身上仍有融雪的水氣，但悠一點都不在乎，他現在只想要緊緊把巳波抱住。從巳波的大衣上，好像可以聞到外面的味道。今天巳波去了哪裡，見到了誰，在那個他無法踏足的世界裡，巳波看起來又是什麼樣子的？

「……怎麼了？」巳波雙手捧起悠的臉蛋，他用拇指輕輕摩娑悠的眼角。「發生什麼事情了？」

「環說逢坂壯五要跟他結婚。」悠別開視線，巳波離他太近了。他如果盯著巳波那雙眼睛看，根本就沒辦法好好說話。

「那很好呀，如果他們邀請我們，我們就也出席他們的婚禮。」巳波吻了吻悠的唇角。「但逢坂家竟然這麼乾脆，我很意外。」

「那些事情我不知道。」悠垂下了眼睛。「我只是在想……」悠把臉抬了起來，他直直看進了棗巳波的眼裡。「我想和巳波在一起，永遠的那種。」

巳波微笑望著他，好像在鼓勵他繼續往下說，但悠覺得巳波的笑容已經告訴他了，巳波否定「永遠」的這種概念。

「……亥清さん覺得，永遠是什麼呢？」巳波抬頭看向客廳裡的鹿頭雕塑。他問這種問題，不是為了成為悠的蘇格拉底，他只是好奇悠為什麼會用這樣的詞彙。他想知道悠的永遠，和普世價值的永遠，是不是一樣的東西。

悠踮起腳尖，他煽情地舔上巳波的嘴唇，就像幼貓一樣。

「對我來說的永遠就是，如果現在有一顆炸彈從空中掉了下來，只要巳波不逃，那我也不逃。」

巳波笑出聲音來，他摘掉了掛在鼻樑上的圓框眼睛，給了悠幾個深深的吻。「會被炸得粉身碎骨喲。」

「巳波、」

「但如果到了那個時候，我希望你逃。」巳波摟住了他的潤仁，他把臉頰靠在悠的頭髮上，這是巳波第一次有了這樣的感覺，他好像可以在這裡定下心來。

「……我們結婚吧，悠。」巳波詫異地歎了一口氣，他查覺到自己這陣子的衝動都和亥清悠密不可分。

「這是我這輩子第一次說這句話。」


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巳悠的危險之夜。

棗巳波是知道的，他知道他擁有的是未經打磨的鑽石，不該是他人隨手棄置的贗品。所以他要自私地，把亥清悠真正占為己有，連在法律上也不要放開他。

悠的指尖在牆上抓撓，玄關這裡的壁紙快被他像小貓爪子一樣的手指給抓花了，然而他哪裡都逃不了，巳波的手鑽進腰帶裡面抓住了他的腰，急不可耐地把性器埋進悠的身體裡。

「裡面已經這麼濕了。」

悠可以感覺到巳波乾燥的嘴唇在耳際流連，他狠狠打了一個冷顫。「みな、み──」悠扭動脖子想要用視線博得巳波的同情，這裡是玄關，就在這種地方被巳波……

悠承受住了來自權正的奮力頂入，巳波正在索要他，平時那個斯文的外殼融化以後，巳波變得任性而令人摸不著頭緒，他前一秒還在悠的耳邊，用他甘美的聲音訴說情話，後一秒便直接抓著潤仁的肩膀，把人按在地上。

他們和大門不過一步的距離，路上來往的行人隨時都可以聽見屋內的動靜。悠抓住巳波的襯衫下襬，他的眼睛像隨時會有淚水迸流出來。

「沒什麼好擔心的。」

巳波咬上悠的後頸，潤仁的腺體正在他的嘴唇底下，那裡只要稍被碰觸，就會浮現一片煽情的紅色，悠也因此拚命扭動著身體，因為敏感的地方被施加刺激，導致他現在陷入了狂亂的狀態，力氣也變得奇大無比，差點就要從巳波的手下掙脫。

如果只是為了尋歡作樂，巳波絕不會去碰潤仁的腺體，怕惹上一些麻煩。

他不想被露水姻緣的潤仁誣賴腺體上面的陳年咬痕是他留下來的，也不想因為不那麼誘人的氣味而因此興致大失。潤仁雖然說都是潤仁，天生就能把他們權正骨子裡的獸性誘發出來，但迷人的只是少數，更不用說命中注定的只有一個。

巳波把悠後腦杓的頭髮向上掀，悠的整個頸子於是現形在他的面前，那裡可愛白皙得令人瀕臨瘋狂，巳波受到了非理智的吸引，不禁張開嘴，用牙齒愛撫悠的後頸。

他雖然是個有人性的男人，卻在不知名的喜悅灌頂當下，生起想用殘酷手段蹂躪未婚妻青澀肉體的衝動。這種衝動和他就要跟悠結婚毫無關係，他是純粹地渴求亥清悠這個人。全部。無論是精神或是身體，他都想緊緊攬進懷裡，然後按進自己的胸膛裡。

「悠、」

巳波在那之後，一直用他的名字稱呼他，不再是亥清さん。

悠嗚嗚地哭出聲來，他好像正在被虐待一樣地哀嚎著，但仔細一聽，那是被肉體愉悅沖昏頭，以致於無計可施的嬌吟。

悠在被求婚以後，一時之間竟然不知道該怎麼辦，想要的事情愛人親手奉上，他連懇求都不用，這樣的寵愛像硬生生灌了烈酒入腹，他連自己是誰都快忘記了，張口閉口就是「巳波」。

悠享受著「みなみ」這三個音節在他舌尖上滾動的感覺。

他的聲帶天生適合用來呻吟，每到高潮時，那個聲音像拔刀割斷上好的絲帛那樣，令人為之打顫，又像蜂巢最深處的蜂蜜一般甜美、絕無僅有。

在悠左右大張的雙腿之間，他未婚夫的陰莖──那根碩大蠻橫的肉棒不斷翻弄他初經人事不久的肉壁，把他的下身攪出水聲。

這具身體在還沒成年之前，就已經學會了追隨快感。悠的雙臂攀上巳波的後背，他愛巳波，愛得希望兩個人乾脆就這樣死掉算了。只有巳波才能給他這種被充滿的感覺，他的下身好像快要融化了一樣，生殖器官被充分地開拓、滋潤、射入精子。

他雖然不是一個成年人，但他已經是個十足成熟的潤仁了。悠嬌俏的臉上浮現恍惚的表情，唾液從他的嘴角流到了玄關的木質地上，巳波緊蹙著眉毛，他的睫毛濕淋淋的，秀氣的脖子高高仰起，強烈的高潮讓他忍不住笑出聲音。

「巳波的眼睛……像在哭，可是、又在笑。」悠摸了摸巳波彎起的嘴角。「開心的時候再笑就好了。」悠抹掉自己臉頰上的淚水，他高潮的時候老是流眼淚。「現在開心嗎？」

「我、」巳波用吻堵住了悠的嘴。「悠、嘎啊……悠、」

悠第一次聽見巳波瀕臨斷氣的呼喊。明明巳波就在他的身前，只要伸長手臂便可以碰到的地方，但悠卻覺得巳波自己一個人站在雪裡，那是漫天的飛雪，暗無天日的大雪──

「巳波、巳波，不要離開我！」

悠突然莫名其妙大喊出聲，他悲傷地哭了起來，情緒如同骨牌紛紛塌落，連巳波也無從挽救，他沒想過在這世界上真的有標記後的情感共鳴，就這樣赤裸裸地出現在他面前──所有他控制不了的東西就這樣湧入悠的意識裡，像暴風雪將他們吞沒。

悠醒來的時候環在他身邊，巳波不在。

「悠悠，巳波先生說你做惡夢了，他去上班，所以我陪你。」環說著便把早餐小心翼翼地連著托盤放到床上桌，還給他布置好了餐具，放得整整齊齊。

「我沒有做夢。」悠按住發疼的額側。他現在腦中一片混亂，很多零碎的片段昨天晚上竄進他的腦中，不是真的看見什麼影像，但是卻感覺身歷其境，手腳感覺到的冰冷，和發自內心的絕望與強烈的悲傷，都是真的。

「但你昨天叫好大聲，我和そーちゃん都聽到了。」

「笨、笨蛋！幹嘛偷聽別人家的動靜！逢坂壯五沒跟你說那樣很沒禮貌嗎！」悠生氣地插了一塊蘋果，惡狠狠地放進嘴裡嚼。「還聽到什麼了？」他悄悄瞥視著盤腿坐在椅子上的環。

環盯著自己腳上的羊毛襪，他聳了一下肩。「外面好吵。這裡比濱賀還吵，不覺得嗎？」環嘟噥著。「最近特別吵，好像一群人聚在大馬路上，不知道在做什麼。陸陸說，因為這樣，害他不能回去濱賀了。」

悠開始撕起手裡的麵包。「陸陸是誰？」

「跟我一起在咖啡廳當服務生的陸陸。」環隨興地回答以後，開始在悠和巳波的房間裡走來走去。他的手指滑過還沒填入相片的歐式相框，點了幾下花瓶裡鮮花的葉子。

「陸陸常說，他絕對不要結婚，因為結婚會讓我們失去自我。沒有自我的話，也沒有自由，這樣。」

「為什麼？」悠大感不解。從他有記憶以來，在娼館見到的男男女女，都是因為結婚才能離開那裡，恢復自由身的。為什麼說結婚會讓人不自由？他現在就比以前的任何時候都更自由。

悠感覺自己此刻捧在手掌心裡品嚐的喜悅，一下子變成了被他人嫌棄的東西。

「我不喜歡這個陸陸。」悠把托盤放到環的手裡。「他一定是那種要什麼就有什麼的人吧。」

環遲疑了一下，他沒有立即反駁悠的說法，因為就連他也不太確定陸的出身背景。他只知道，陸和他一樣都是離家出走，所以才開始在咖啡廳工作的。

「我們比較像。」悠拉住了環的袖口。「……反正我覺得我們比較像。」


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龍有意探究樂的行蹤，樂瞞著龍去做了一些事情。

十龍之介敏感地睜開眼睛，他聽見了電話鈴聲，還感覺到他的手臂被八乙女樂小心翼翼地從身上搬開。

樂在做這件事情的時候不時注意龍之介究竟醒了沒有，龍之介隱約意識到他妻子的視線，故也裝作還在睡夢中的樣子，但隨著樂離開被窩，一陣冷風灌進被子裡取代了樂的體溫，龍之介這下子再也睡不著了。

他披上長襯衣，雙手拉著腰帶匆匆在腰際打了個結，便悄悄跟在樂的身後也出了房門。

在自己家裡，也必須這樣躡手躡腳的，究竟是為了什麼？龍之介也很懊惱，但他不能否認他這陣子確實十分擔心樂的身體狀況，又因為樂拒絕和他溝通，只好出此下策，不得不跟蹤樂。

──他是南島溫暖日光下成長的王室成員，樂是在飄雪北國被養育長大的深閨少爺，出身背景不同，受的教育不同，慣用的語言也不同。如果貿然要求和樂談心，恐怕也會相顧無言，或是話到了嘴邊卻說不出口。

龍一旦在乎起這個他被迫接受的妻子，他就也開始留意樂的一切，做每一件事情變得更加小心，至少他是絕對不會再犯下上次和虎於酒醉滋事的醜事了。

……樂轉進了龍之介的書房裡，那裡面確實擺著一架電話，但是除了龍之介以外，不會有人使用，樂也沒必要特別走過來接。只要放著不管，鈴聲終會停下來，龍之介看過不只一次樂在客廳時對電話響鈴表現出的若無其事，到最後都是他接的，他不認為樂會多此一舉。

但是樂確實是走到了屏風後面的書桌，接起電話。

門外的龍之介隱約可以看見樂被窗外日光打在屏風上的影子，樂正用某種擔憂的口吻在對誰做保證。

「你確定你只要這樣？」而後樂稍微沉默片刻。「好吧，你等我，但你要在旅館房間裡待著，別出房門好嗎？我現在過去。」

龍之介聞言閃進了隔壁的書庫，對話結束了，他聽見樂把話筒放上電話機發出來的脆響以後才探出頭，樂已經沿著走廊走下迴旋階梯，似乎準備要去叫醒僕人替他更衣。

於是龍之介回到書房裡。他拿起話筒回撥，讓接線生去查方才樂究竟是在和誰通電話，過沒多久他便得到了結果。那是一通七瀨家的來電。

八乙女樂付了雙倍的錢，好讓人力車夫盡快把他拉到七瀨陸下榻的那間旅館。他一手扶在椅墊上穩住自己的身體，另一隻手抱著一個提袋在懷裡，裡面裝一些發情的時候可以服用的藥，藥罐子互相敲擊，發出叮叮咚咚的聲音。

他用手指勾開提袋上端的縫隙，向左右兩邊使力，把提袋打開來。今早他準備得太急，因為陸顯然是在危機的關頭，由不得他拖拖拉拉，於是現在那些舒緩發情的藥錠裡面，還混著他在婚前悄悄入手的避孕藥。

據說每次和權正結合以前服一錠，那次就不會有孩子。他本來也都一直老實地跟著處方使用，唯獨有一次他沒來得及吃。那就是他和九条天做了那等違背倫常的苟且之事時。當夜，天離開以後，他又和龍之介做了一次，那次也同樣沒有吃那種藥，他根本把那個避孕藥的事情拋在腦後了，只擔心先前天射進去的精液會不會被龍之介發現。

要是那時候，龍之介直接怒斥他一番，將他休掉，他的內心一定會暢快很多，還能讓他父親八乙女宗助不愉快。樂瞇著眼睛望向街道兩側懸掛在二樓的琳瑯招牌。其實如果這只是他一個人犯下的罪，他現在就可以和龍之介坦承了。

旅館在一條小巷子裡，看起來不新不舊、不好不壞，是看過第一眼以後，第二眼就忘記了的那種外觀。一樓有點陰暗，和式房屋一般如此，二樓改裝成西洋格局，但還是都用拉門。

樂跟著女侍左彎右拐，終於到了最裡面的房間，女侍把門拉開，房內靜悄悄的，雖然是早上但也不甚明亮。

樂一踏入房間，拉門立刻「颼」地在他身後關上。就像誤入了陷阱一般，樂有這樣的直覺，而且他沒有聞到此時發情到了最高點的洶湧氣味，陸不在這裡嗎？

他屏息往內走，足袋在榻榻米上磨出沙沙聲。「……七瀨？」樂喊了幾聲。「陸？你在嗎？」

「他不在。」

九条天坐在窗邊，好整以暇地看著一臉驚訝的八乙女樂。「你別怪陸，是我要他這麼做的。」

「我為什麼要怪他？」樂邁著比之前還要更大更急促的步伐來到的天的身側。「你想要什麼？」他把手裡的提袋扔到了桌上，有氣沒處發地瞪著九条天看了一會兒以後，好像領悟了什麼事情，兀自在天的面前開始寬衣解帶。

天斜倚房間角落的矮桌，懶懶地撐著頭，看樂故作冷靜，但其實是氣急敗壞地由某種像要切腹一樣的決心驅動他的手指解開衣帶。

那條沉重華美的腰帶落在榻榻米上，天伸手把它拉了過來，握在手裡，摸起來還是溫熱的，他做這種露骨的事情得心應手，指尖觸碰到的刺繡和樂的體溫融合在一起，天是懂得品味潤仁的好處的那種權正。

和服一層一層從樂的肩膀水流似地滑落下來，覆蓋住了樂的腳。他現在已經未著寸縷，就這樣站在天的面前，青年男性的勻稱胸板隨著他的呼吸起起伏伏，肌膚比搽了粉的還要更為白皙，真的像是雪做出來的一樣，肚臍可愛地凹陷下去，再往下直到他的腿間，是一片曖昧的陰影。

他的恥毛顏色也很淡，摸起來涼涼軟軟，天壓到了樂的身上，樂躺在錦簇華服之上，像一隻誤入陷阱的鳥，到了這種時候，還要現出漂亮的羽毛。

「你不就是想要這個？」樂用某種知曉一切的口吻這樣說。「反正現在也無所謂了。」

在他看來，九条天和他之間無論有過怎麼樣的過去，最終導致他們的關係脫軌的，是他們分處不同性別，天性相吸的這件事情。

如果是這個原因，那他只要在天找到合適的伴侶之前陪陪他……不，這是最後一次，這應該會是他們最後一次發生肉體關係，等他跨出房門，他和天又可以恢復正常，他覺得天會願意這麼做。

此時天已經從樂臉上的表情，清楚地讀出他思考的脈絡以及結論，樂以為他是為性而來。天感到很好笑，但笑出來就會變成苦笑。

「大白天的，你腦袋裡就在想這種事情。」天用某種無情卻頗為溫和的語氣說：「在除了丈夫以外的權正面前脫得精光，現在又像這樣勾引……」他雙手按住樂的前臂，用膝蓋把樂的雙腿分開，暴露出那個容他插入的私處。「樂，你為什麼要這樣挑撥我和十龍之介的感情？」

「看到權正為你爭風吃醋，就會覺得很愉快嗎？原來你有這麼惡劣的興趣嗎？樂？」

樂大睜著雙眼，他張了張嘴，但吐不出半句反駁的話。現在究竟是什麼情況？為什麼他突然變成了那個被責難的人？樂很想否認，可是他確實一絲不掛地被權正壓在身下。

「我沒有、」樂想要爬起身來，但天不容抗拒地把樂按在原地，他現在怒意和委屈積聚心頭，有很多不滿想要宣洩出來。他本來把樂找出來，只是想和樂道歉，對他那天的莽撞之舉，他願意負擔起全責，在這樣短暫的對話後，他們應該會握手言和，今後他絕不會再有踰矩的行為。

「……我沒有碰你，就已經濕掉了。」天伸手抹了一下床墊上的濕潤，那些從樂雙腿間流出來的東西，在天的手指上被拉出淫蕩的絲。

樂就這樣看著天的指尖，他本來還想說什麼，卻突然雙眼一閉昏了過去。


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天和樂在病房，天得知了一件重大消息。

他做了一件難以挽回的事情，九条天直到現在，才真正意識到自己的身上，確實籠罩著某種陰影。

天已經很習慣在醫院出入了，因為他有一個體弱多病又是潤仁的弟弟。他望著躺在病床上的陸，除了捨不得以外，有的時候心頭也會浮現那種寧願自己代為受苦的心情。但是樂是不一樣的，樂現在如果正在受苦，那就是他親手造成的。

天把樂帶到旅館裡的提袋放在一旁的矮桌上。他被自己的青梅竹馬嚇到了，從來沒有生過什麼大病的八乙女樂突然那樣昏了過去，他一個人很難替他穿上衣服，不得不叫了旅館的侍女進來搭把手。

從她不時瞥向他的視線，天猜想她一定認為他們是出來私會的未婚戀人吧。天讓樂的下巴靠在他的肩膀上，他們還更小一點的時候，八乙女樂的裸體擺在他面前和其他男孩的裸體並無二致，只是更漂亮而已。

在九条鷹匡和八乙女宗助談論正事的空檔，或者單純只是閒話家常的時候，天和樂待在另外一個房間裡，他們不知道從何時開始，對對方喋喋不休的嘴起了不一樣的想法。

想用嘴堵住八乙女家那個討人厭的兒子的嘴，想把他的衣服撕破，想弄哭他，很多不道德的、充滿權正可怕征服欲的想法，在那時甚至還沒轉化的天的腦海裡熊熊燃燒。

那種慾望彷彿星火燎原一般，即便過了很多年，天作為權正已經成年，也抱過其他性別的男男女女，卻直到現在還無法從那種渴望中抽身開來。

現在回想起來真是一片混亂，但在那個時候，天認為他們就有意識地，從彼此身上尋求性的快感，雖然還沒到做愛那一步，不過他也品嘗過樂的性器和後穴的味道了。他也永遠不會忘記，自己第一次射精是在樂的嘴裡。

那時候的風很溫暖，外面出著太陽，刺繡窗簾在微風中滾動，房間裡有個甜餅乾的氣味，樂翻倒紅茶在地毯上，後來地毯上還多了零星的白點，是男孩的精液。

天從回憶中回過神來，樂還在病榻上沉睡著，他聽見了腳步聲，門上有模糊的白影，是醫生正要推門進來。

「您是病患的丈夫嗎？」醫生問。

天張了張嘴，他很努力找回控制喉嚨的肌肉，但最後只是發出一些支吾聲。天站了起來，又坐了下來，他應該要說他不是，但他卻沉默地點了下頭，他不知道自己為什麼這麼做。

「……他生了什麼病？」天追問道。

「那不是生病，只是妊娠初期的反應。恭喜，先生，您的妻子懷孕了。」

天睜大了眼睛，但他很快又恢復鎮定。他可以聽懂醫生說的每一個字，如果他現在是龍之介的那個身分，他確實應該感到欣喜。以樂的朋友的身分，他也似乎該為這件事開心。

天笑著和醫生握了握手，他表現得就像是個青澀的年輕父親，沒有人知道他此刻的內心正在經歷莫大的煎熬，他真的釀下大錯了，他不知道那有沒有可能是他的孩子，他不知道……天試著讓自己的嘴角不要發抖，但他此刻既無措、又憤怒，他甚至無法分心釐清自己為何感到憤怒。

……醫生關上門以後，天的雙腿便失去力氣，他癱坐在房間裡的沙發上，樂好像快要醒來了，他還有一點零碎的時間，可以讓他整理好自己的情緒，選擇一個合適的身分，來告訴樂這個消息。

八乙女樂在一個陌生的地方醒了過來，空氣裡的藥水味讓他立刻明白這裡是醫院。他想起自己是在被天玩弄後穴的時候失去意識，現在那個九条天就陪在他的身邊，用某種他最不想看到的表情望著他，虧欠的、溫柔的、手足無措的。天現在不是那個對他有點刻薄的、冷血的、總是譏諷他的天。

事情來到了最糟糕的地步，樂已經可以預料到天要宣布什麼，他痛恨這種被天搶先一步的感覺，還討厭天自以為是罪魁禍首的贖罪目光。

「你懷孕了。」九条天從容地說。「我不適合再待在這裡，如果有人問起前因後果，就說是陸……」

八乙女樂打斷他。「別再把你弟弟搬出來當藉口了。」

「我必須得這麼做，你也要聽我說的做，我不會再打擾你，你應該回到十的身邊。」天蹙起眉頭，垂下眼睛，纖長的睫毛細細眨動，好像隨時會落下眼淚，他是真的在後悔。

每次天這樣皺起臉來，他五官精緻的小臉便會被脆弱神情龍罩住，沒有人可以抵擋他的要求，沒有人不會因此感到心痛。那對雙胞胎兄弟是一樣的，樂知道自己沒辦法拒絕他們，所以明知陸會幫他哥哥，天就在那背後指使他弟弟，樂還是心甘情願跳進陷阱裡。

他現在心裡很平靜，那是一種深刻明白事情已是覆水難收的平靜。

「你們九条家的人，都喜歡這樣控制別人嗎？」樂凝視著天，他那雙色素稀少的眼睛擁有某種動物性的銳利視線，往往讓天擔心自己會被看透。「我一直很討厭你露出那種表情。」

他半撐起虛弱的身體，又繼續說下去。

「你應該沒有發現吧。但每次你這樣做的時候，到最後事情都會變得一團糟，簡直聽不進人話，九条天，要怎麼樣你才可以學會，別在我的面前若無其事地喝下毒藥？」

天的胸口突然感覺十分沉重，但他神態自若地湊近了床上的樂。

「……你還真能說啊，八乙女樂，好像現在懷孕的人不是你而是我一樣。自以為是地對別人的想法妄加猜測、才年長個那麼幾歲卻擺出教育者姿態，你的傲慢無論何時都令人不敢領教。我只是希望切斷我們之間的關係，甚至做好了就算你責怪我冷血無情，我也不當一回事的心理準備。」

樂瞪著眼睛，一時之間沒有回話，天本來沒打算繼續往下說，但他卻管不住自己吐出更多違心之論。

「說起來有點荒唐，但對我來說，抱過的潤仁不是只有你一個。你認為你的肉體足夠吸引我，而且我會因為你的吸引犯下更多錯，但在我看來，你和別的潤仁也沒有什麼不一樣。之所以會對你做出那種事情，一切只是因為你是離我最近的那個潤仁而已，結了婚與沒有結婚對我來說毫無差別。」

天的嘴唇順勢貼上了樂的，他在說完那些輕蔑的話語以後，又故意這樣輕浮地、半強迫地和樂接吻。天很喜歡和樂親吻的感覺，在那瞬間他覺得自己活著，非得要這樣的碰觸，才能讓他有種自己不是九条天，而是一個真正的人的感覺。

八乙女樂用盡全身的力氣把他推開，手背擦過被強行索吻的嘴唇，看似是在擦拭掉溢出來的唾液，但天知道那就是樂表現對他的厭惡的方法。

天感覺自己愈被樂討厭愈好。

他應該還很虛弱吧，從床緣下來的時候都沒踩穩。天雖然有想要上前攙扶樂的念頭，卻不得不打消。因為天將自己想像成是一個獵人，他現在要把自己豢養的寵物放回森林裡，為此，他絕不可以再伸手碰觸他的寵物，以免染上人類的氣味。

後來不知道過了多久，應該不是很長的一段時間，十龍之介急匆匆趕來了。他走進病房的時候，九条天聞見了他們兩個人身上有一樣的味道，這個事實是第一次這樣赤裸地擺在他面前，先前在帝國劇院遇見的時候他有意忽視這點，但現在天再也不能逃避，十龍之介是體內標記了八乙女樂的權正，就法律上而言，龍之介也會是樂腹內胎兒的父親。

天和龍之介打了招呼以後離開病房，他從門外回頭看見龍之介坐在床沿，把樂攬入懷中。

天的目光眷戀地停留在樂的背脊上。

他望著八乙女樂，那種目光何止是踰矩，他已經因為愛情病入膏肓了。天浮沉在自己的思緒中，遭受現實與願望的拉扯，在遍體麟傷之際，十龍之介緩緩轉過頭來，和九条天對上了視線。


	28. Chapter 28

在醫院那時候的十龍之介什麼也沒說。

但九条天再怎麼少不經事，從龍之介的眼神，以及權正之間若有似無的信息素作用，他知道龍之介已經對他和八乙女樂的關係起了疑心。

天的手臂夾著一本書，他匆匆踏上大理石步道，準備穿越上京大學遼闊的草皮，如果可以踩踏那些綠地的話，他就不用走在步道上繞那麼遠的路了。雖說如此，天還是循規蹈矩地朝著文學院的方向前進，直到他看見有另外一個男人，在眾目睽睽之下走在草皮上。

現在才剛要進入春天，那個人就已經換上亞麻白西裝，襯衫袖子半搭在手臂上，日光落在他身上，透出一點襯衫內的肌色。吊帶褲被他穿得十分雅致，褲管最下面一截捲了一點起來，裡面是棗紅色的襪子。

「怎麼了？」那個年輕男人經過天身邊的時候停下了腳步，他將落下來的淺米色頭髮塞到耳朵後面，一雙溫和的眼睛隔著鏡片凝視著天。「我好像在哪裡見過您？」

天也同樣抱以微笑，他也對這個人有印象，但他因為正在思考而微微歪著頭，連手上拿著的書都歪掉了。

「小心。」棗巳波上前扶住了天的厚重原文書，他們突然會意地相視而笑。「我是棗巳波。」巳波自我介紹道。「之前我們搭到同一班火車吧。」

「是的。」天也非常客氣地同巳波寒暄：「承蒙您還記住我。」

「那我們說話也不用這麼見外了。」巳波把外套掛在自己的手臂上。「七瀨先生在這裡唸書？」他轉過身往天的去向看了看。「哦，文學院。」

「修了幾堂戲劇的課。」天應答道。「棗先生是剛下課嗎？看你從文學院那邊過來。」還踐踏草皮。天稍微瞥了一眼巳波的褲管，然而即便巳波這樣逕行穿越剛下過雨的濕潤草皮，也沒有半點泥漬濺上他的褲子和鞋子。

「我從更遠的醫學院過來的，每次都要走這一大段距離，實在很累。」巳波說，他也同樣順著天的目光（即便天認為自己的視線並不會被巳波察覺）看向自己的鞋子。

「以前我在諾斯米亞讀大學的時候，我們常在學校的草皮打球，或是躺著睡午覺。到現在都改不掉我的沒規矩，讓你見笑了。」

天一聽巳波這樣說，便露出了訝異的笑容，他很意外巳波已經不是個大學生。但就在天要接話的時候，巳波的注意力轉向朝著這邊走過來的某個女孩，她笑得很開心，那種神情似乎是發現自己和熟人偶遇。她看起來大概十五、六歲，穿學習院的女子制服，腳上也不落流行地蹬著一雙馬靴，腦後紮一個極為顯眼的絲帶蝴蝶結。

「天哥哥。」那個女孩這樣稱呼天，她站到天的身邊，用一雙淺藍色的大眼睛好奇地注視著棗巳波。雖說如此，巳波認為他們一點也不像親兄妹，那個女孩身上有種躁動的、活潑的、但又理性的氣質。天則看起來敏感、纖細、似乎感性要更加多一點。

「這是舍妹。」天不太好意思地向巳波介紹九条理。理也從容地對巳波鞠躬行禮，她是個有禮而高傲的日本女性權正。「我是九条理。」

「……很抱歉，之前在火車上，我自稱是七瀨，並不是有意要欺騙您。」天又有意無意換上了疏遠的語氣。

巳波把下滑的眼睛推上鼻樑。「我了解，九条這個姓氏實在太過響亮了，會招致不必要的麻煩吧。」

天又補充道：「只是我自己單方面這樣認為，就非常不好意思。」他那張漂亮小臉因為歉意而揪在一起。

理這時候伸出手來挽住她哥哥的手臂，巳波看在眼裡，覺得這女孩似乎有話想和九条天說，九条家的小姐即便儀容美麗、姿態優雅，但那種固執勁還真令人不敢恭維，巳波一看就覺得她是個脾氣相當拗的小姐。

日本的年輕貴族小姐，和其他國家的年輕貴族小姐，倒是差不了多少。

巳波自忖是個有脾氣的人，而且似乎也不怎麼有耐心。他一向藏得很深，所以與他來往的人都只會覺得他是個好好先生。現在他別過九条天，九条理自然也沒發現他的腹誹。

看那對兄妹走遠了，巳波的目光也冷了下來，他收回視線，把手上捏著的帽子戴起來，和他們往反方向走了。

在回家的路上，巳波意識到一個奇妙的問題。

他從來沒有問過悠，想不想去學校念書。當巳波還是一名十七歲少年時，他理所當然地受著教育，在諾斯米亞歷史悠久的名校裡吸收淵博知識，和同學談論古今、相互激辯，不會有人和他談起結婚，他也對這件事情不感半點興趣。

「在學校讀書嗎？」悠在沙發上翻了個身。「不要，反正一定都是教一些無聊的事情吧。」

巳波坐到沙發扶手上，他的手指撩起一些悠的頭髮，那些細軟的髮絲就像流水一樣，很快便從他的指間溜走。

巳波問他：「和同學一起上學，你不感興趣嗎？」

悠躺上巳波的腿，西裝褲好滑，但今天這件因為是麻質的所以還好。他噘著嘴想了想，但其實又沒有在想，悠現在分心得厲害，因為他今天有了一個非常討厭的發現。

「好吧，說不定你說的對。」悠翻了個身，改成趴在巳波的膝蓋上。他用他可愛的尖下巴戳上巳波的腿，一雙蜂蜜色的眼睛撲眨撲眨，他一下子舒展眉頭，一下子又緊緊蹙眉，悠的情緒時常在高峰與低潮之間奔馳，他也會任性、也會固執，對巳波來說，似乎都不算什麼。

「為什麼改變心意？」巳波問。

「……一開始我覺得，如果是跟一群潤仁一起上課，就太無聊了。一定只會學一些縫東西和煮飯的技巧，有的沒的吧。」

巳波撐著臉笑了。「確實有那種學校。」

「但你不會喜歡。」悠在巳波的腿上蹭了蹭臉頰。「我知道你的學生都是潤仁，這是環跟我說的，應該是逢坂壯五告訴他的吧。」悠的眼褶翻起又翻落。「你會負責把那些潤仁教成醫生對嗎？」

「是的。」巳波說。「學校實驗性地讓我擔任他們的老師。」

悠沉默了一下，然後才再度開口：「我不知道你想要把我教成什麼樣子，但我想要變成，你希望的那個樣子。」悠說到這裡，他的眼中先是充滿光采，卻又突然黯淡下來。「我和你的其他學生，在你眼中都是一樣的嗎，巳波先生。」

你是特別的。

巳波知道悠想要聽見這種話，但他如果這樣說，悠卻會質疑這句話背後的真假。悠是個聰明的孩子，巳波很早就發現了，悠能看穿他好好先生面具下的野獸，雖然像個潤仁一樣愛他，卻又總是在質疑他的愛。

這種對愛情的貪慾，讓悠變得更加迷人了。「……我要再想想。」巳波說。

「什麼嘛。」悠扁了扁嘴。「反正我一定是最特別的，這還用得著說嗎。」他一邊這樣說，好像一隻自信心過度膨脹的小獅，卻又一邊窺伺著巳波的表情。巳波瞇著眼睛看他，每次悠被這樣注視，總會有種心臟漏跳一拍的錯覺。

他開始想要轉移話題，就說起自己好像變胖了，大概是因為太久都沒有出門了，所以褲子現在也扣不起來，真的很糟糕。

「是真的扣不起來。」悠兩隻手在下腹那裡比劃著。「奇怪，明明其他地方都沒有變胖，可是褲子穿不下了。」

巳波本來還覺得好笑，聽悠這樣說，就楞了一下，要悠坐到他面前讓他仔細看看。

「好啊。」悠根本也沒多想，他就是胖了嘛，不然還可能是什麼原因呢？他看著巳波的手指輕輕按壓自己的下腹，偶爾還會湊過來他的脖子附近嗅聞，巳波在做什麼？這好像不是普通醫生診斷的手法。

是說真是不公平，悠忿忿地想，環不管吃再怎麼多甜食，腹部永遠保留著淡淡的一層肌肉陰影，像他那樣的身材，才真的是好身材，哪像自己，竟然來上京一陣子就被這裡的食物養胖了。

「亥清さん。」巳波慎重地拉住悠的雙手。「……你懷孕了。」


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理要求天為她做一件事情，悠和巳波要去市役所登記，環遇到了意想不到的客人。

九条天被九条理拉著走了好一段距離，理才終於在某個人煙稀少的地方停了下來，她臉色不太好，天正考慮是否該率先說些什麼，理就匆匆發話了。

「我知道逢坂壯五在外面有情婦。」

無論理說的是不是真的，天都不感到意外，但他決定順著理的話說下去。「……所以說這段婚姻對你來說不值得，不知道九条さん為什麼要這麼決定。」

「哥哥是真的不知道嗎？」理的語氣夾雜著明顯的埋怨。「和出身貴族的哥哥不一樣，我是九条さん從濱賀的修道院帶回來的，因為我是那裡所有女孩裡唯一的權正。當時九条さん說，他會栽培我，只要和他走，我可以過上完全不一樣的人生。」

理垂下眼睛，她看起來十分頹喪的樣子。「九条さん說，這就是他當初承諾我的。為了報答九条さん的知遇之恩，我也願意嫁給逢坂壯五，可是我不願意自己的丈夫有情婦，沒有人可以容忍這種事情。」

九条天望著自己法律上的妹妹，他不知為何就這樣被理打動了。其實就在他得知這個消息時，他便能肯定這場政治聯姻一定是逢坂壯志那邊，和九条鷹匡這邊早就談好了的。在他們的談判桌上，理是一疊特別厚重的籌碼。

到頭來她現在的身分就算貴為九条公爵家的大小姐，在鷹匡眼裡也只是來路不明的小女孩，最適合的用途就是聯姻，還能因為身為權正大大拉抬九条這邊的好處。

天問她：「既然你認為逢坂壯五有情婦，現在你想要怎麼做？」

「這就是我想拜託哥哥的。」理抓著自己的和服袖口，她十分堅決地提出自己的請求：「我在學校抽不開身，晚上也不能出門。請幫我找出那個情婦到底是誰。」

「你打算做什麼？」天反問她。「你應該做的事情是，和九条さん說你不想嫁給逢坂家的兒子。」

「……現在請不要對我說教。」理十分反彈地向後退了一步。「哥哥雖然給出這樣的建議，但是連自己的事情也管不好吧。如果哥哥是因為自己也干預別人的婚姻，所以沒辦法幫我的話，那我也可以理解。」

天一時之間說不出話來。

他的臉上浮現某種難堪的神色，即便他知道自己做的事情是錯的，但就這樣被理當面托出，還是令他羞慚不已，也失去對理的決定指手畫腳的地位。現在他已經不再是理的哥哥，反倒像是被理捉住的現行犯。

「哥哥只要幫我這個忙就好了。」理執拗地說。「其他的事情，我自己會看著辦。」

悠穿上他最喜歡的黑色緞面和服，玫瑰紅的內襯從蕾絲領口透了出來，他的頸項既直又白，散發出一種不似十七歲少年會有的冶豔魅力。這種搭配如果穿在其他人的身上，恐怕將要顯得庸俗，但穿在悠的身上，看起來就像是被包養的時髦社交花。

悠走在巳波的身邊。

周末不用去學校的巳波，穿得就像個紈褲子弟。他剛回來日本的時候還喜歡刻意做日式打扮，現在穿回習慣的西服，反而從容起來。他們看起來一定極為般配，悠不由得緊緊摟住了巳波的手臂，他喜歡那些路人瞪直了眼睛盯著他們看的樣子。

悠完全不在乎自己會被認為是情婦，他現在是棗太太了，還懷上了巳波的孩子，雖然尚未在戶籍上正式成為棗太太，但有必要和這些上上下下打量他的人交代嗎？

他抬起尖尖的下巴，使出全身的力氣來蔑視這些人。

「我們今天要去役所登記結婚對吧？」悠抬起頭仰視巳波，他雖然有著性感的肉體，但單看臉蛋的話，還是個孩子。從側面看過去臉頰鼓鼓的，小小的嘴巴時不時噘起來，悠是個聰明的人，即便聰明，但也還有未褪去的嬌憨神態。

巳波對這樣的悠十分入迷，然而巳波還算是著有節制的男人，他懶洋洋地欣賞著自己的年幼妻子，他就喜歡把悠捧在手心上，仔細地、百般呵護地，就近觀察他的小妖精。

「早知道應該穿另外一雙鞋子。」悠嘟噥著，他時不時抬起自己的腳，讓巳波看見他被融雪汙泥染髒的白色襪袋。

「上次給你買的皮靴子為什麼都沒看你在穿？」巳波隨口說。

悠聞言就低下頭來。「……那個太硬了。」其實是他根本捨不得拿出來穿，他好喜歡那雙鞋子的新鮮皮革氣味，把那雙鞋擦得鋥亮，悠就會覺得很開心，他每天也會幫巳波擦鞋、燙衣服，悠希望自己在巳波面前是個賢慧妻子。

他們邊走邊聊天，悠很久沒出門了，現在興奮雀躍得不行，他以前在濱賀老是亂跑，畢竟月雲了養他就是要讓他做一些見不得光的事情。但他來到上京就變得羞澀許多，如果不是和巳波一起，他哪裡都不想去。

「你確定你不想要婚禮？」巳波拍了拍悠環在他手臂上的手。

「為什麼我們結婚一定要去那些神社或寺廟，甚至是教堂，必須得到神的肯定不可。」悠很認真地說。「在我看來，能跟巳波真正在一起，才是最重要的。」

巳波低頭望向他。「……我以為你想要一個和環一樣的。」

「我真的是笨蛋。」悠低聲喃喃自語。「因為我之前直接跟環說，我是你的太太啦。」悠說話的時候不敢看著巳波的眼睛。「現在這樣，根本也不能辦婚禮了嘛，因為我們明明已經結婚了啊。」

市役所的所在區域，悠還沒有來過，這裡全都是辦公大樓，行人來來去去，幾乎沒有人有空看他們一眼。他們到櫃檯前填一些文書，大部分都是巳波代填的，悠只要拿起筆在格子裡簽下自己的名字就夠了。

「這樣就可以了嗎？」巳波問那個辦事員。他併攏指尖將紙推向櫃台內，他們稍待片刻，看役所的人忙進忙出，在這過程中悠還跟他索要了兩三個親吻。

等到辦事員回來，他們以為一切都已經辦妥，沒想到巳波和悠卻得知一個令人難以相信的消息。

亥清悠是沒有戶籍的。

在這種情況下，他們沒有辦法結婚。

環不知道為什麼這幾天，悠都不願意再來找他了。就算去問巳波先生，巳波先生也只是說悠生了點小病，正在房間裡休養，但環不認為悠會這麼容易生病。

他百思不解，但也沒有辦法。和壯五的婚禮就快要舉行了，他每天在三越百貨和這裡來回奔波，兩個人一起去置辦婚禮需要的東西、還要把這裡布置成更適合夫妻生活的地方，每天都好累，但是可以睡在壯五的身邊，感覺就好幸福。

這種幸福是環從來沒有想過的，每天醒來的時候，他都會下意識捏捏自己，就怕這是一場夢，打個噴嚏就醒來了。

今天壯五出門回逢坂家，沒要他跟著一起去，本來說好下午就會回來的，現在都已經是晚上了，不知道會不會是碰到了什麼事情。

環雖然很擔心，但也不能貿然前往，他不想在這個時候給壯五添麻煩。環把早上洗的衣服先收進房間裡，他就著今天在花園裡摘採的花，綁了一束漂亮的捧花放在水瓶裡。做好的飯菜熱了又熱，但壯五都還沒有回來。

環撐著頭坐在餐桌旁邊，他睡著片刻，直到一陣急促的門鈴聲把他吵醒。

環興沖沖跑去應門，他也沒先從貓眼往外看，就以為一定是壯五回來了。沒想到門外站著的人不是壯五，而是另外一個他好像在哪裡見過的年輕男人。

「啊……你就是壯五的小金絲雀吧。」那個人說。「還是小麻雀？不過真令我驚訝啊，那個人竟然……不不，這好像本來就是他的作風。」

環緊握住門把，彷彿隨時要把門闔上逐客。「……你是誰？」

「御堂虎於。」來人自報名號。「我們之前在火車上坐在隔壁吧？難怪，那時候我就想，你怎麼會有……」一等艙的票，原來是逢坂壯五的小情人啊。但後半句虎於沒有說出來。

「可以讓我進去嗎？」虎於十分紳士地詢問道。「有些和逢坂家少爺有關的事情要告訴你。」


	30. Chapter 30

四葉環端上茶水，他忐忑不安地坐到了虎於的對面，手裡捏著自己膝蓋那邊的布料，像隻受驚的小雀鳥一樣等待著御堂虎於開口說些什麼。

虎於先是把茶吹涼，之後才壓低了聲音，他告訴環：「壯五今天回逢坂家，似乎是要跟他父親談判。」

環聳起了肩膀，他就知道事情會發展成這樣。「那そーちゃん現在還好嗎？」

他叫他そーちゃん。御堂虎於不禁覺得，逢坂壯五這段時間實在也過的太滋潤，一個二十五歲的男人了，跟十七歲的男孩子廝混，還在外面找了個居所金屋藏嬌，他自己就沒本事這樣，一來是記不起名字的情人太多，二來是他這樣做一定會被狗丸透真說道德淪喪，御堂家先祖的臉都被他丟光云云。

看環為壯五擔心受怕得全身發抖，臉色也變得鐵青，虎於實在也是於心不忍，他溫言勸慰環幾句話，但他不太擅長安慰人，總之事情還是得交代完，遂也就只好直入正題。

「逢坂壯五不是那種會受他父親擺布的人。」虎於說話的時候同時似乎正在摸索口袋裡的菸，環望著這個壯五的朋友，他覺得虎於一定是太匆忙趕過來了，所以臉上都沒有一點血色，看起來蒼白蒼白的。

「但還是得給他一點時間。我不清楚他在家裡遇到了什麼事情，但是他事先交代過我，如果過了晚上八點他還沒有離開，我就要過來找你。」

環本來以為虎於是在找菸，但虎於從西裝內袋掏出來的是一張整齊對折的紙，上面寫了一串地址。「這不是壯五的字。」環接過紙條看了看，那個地址好像是在上京的郊區。

「那當然不是壯五的字。」虎於把茶杯放了下來，他很意外壯五的金絲雀能泡出一手好茶。「那是我抄寫下來的。」

他說著便站起身來。「走吧。」虎於朝門外示意。「時間不等人，快點收拾行李，壯五會到那裡和你見面。」

在虎於的大陣仗下，環也隨之緊張起來。他匆匆跑上了二樓，虎於在一樓等他，要不了多久，環就整理好一只皮箱走了下來。室內溫暖的黃光讓他淺藍色的眼睛看起來泫然欲泣，但是環半滴眼淚都沒有流，虎於有點意外。

他為環拉開馬車的車門，隨後自己也坐了進去。上京使館區的夜晚無比寧靜，馬車緩緩駛離金雀花路，環望著自己映在車窗上的倒影，如今，他已經不再是那個手足無措的孩子了。

他感覺過往的自己正在逐漸遠去，屬於濱賀的那部分造就了現在的他，那時候他被命運擺布，彷彿一切都由不得他作主，直到他來到上京。無論最後他有沒有遇見壯五，環都覺得，自己一定可以活出不一樣的樣子，因為他已經沒有什麼好失去的了。

不過還好他們有在車站重逢。是壯五給了他向前走的勇氣，所以如果壯五需要他，他現在就能立刻飛奔到壯五身邊。

虎於凝視著環神情堅定的側臉，他這輩子還沒有見過露出那種表情的潤仁。

「壯五一定對你很好吧。」虎於說。「就連這種不清不楚的約定，你也願意赴約，萬一這是逢坂家給你設下的陷阱呢？你有沒有想過他們會用盡手段阻撓你和逢坂壯五在一起？不管什麼下流的方法都做的出來？」

「我知道。」環回答虎於。「他跟我說過，和他在一起會受很多委屈。」

「但我也知道，そーちゃん不能沒有我。對我來說，そーちゃん不只是逢坂首相的兒子，他不想要我這麼看他，那我就不這麼做。在我眼中，そーちゃん就只是そーちゃん，我雖然頭腦不好，也沒讀過什麼書，但是這種事情，我聽一次就懂了。」

虎於感覺自己被環的一番言論逼到了車廂的角落。他受到了震撼，一直到馬車抵達目的地之前，他都沒有再多說些什麼。

月亮穿透雲層，照進了上京的繁華街道。晚風將稍早的潮濕氣息吹散，虎於讓環挽著他的手臂，往常時候他喜歡這種親暱的感覺，但今天他只覺得環基於某種禮貌擱在他手臂上的那隻手十分沉重。

虎於在一處巷口停了下來，他把帽子壓得更低一點，環幾乎看不清他的眼睛。

「是這裡嗎？」環問。那是一幢非常普通的房子，或者可能是旅館，環不太確定。

虎於點了點頭，但他在要踏上大門前的階梯時，看起來非常躊躇的樣子。環不知道是不是自己的錯覺，他相信虎於是壯五的朋友，所以才跟著來的，但是虎於是怎麼回事？

虎於扭開了大門，他把環往門內推，環一時之間沒有站穩，直接跌到了地毯上。

「請原諒我。」這是虎於最後對他說的話。

環睜大雙眼，他被幾個高大的男人拖進房間裡扔著，房門被鎖起來。本來還以為自己會像在濱賀差點遭受侵犯那次，又逃不了這樣的事情，環卻發現他們只是要將他軟禁起來。

他鬆了一口氣，接著發了瘋似的衝上去拍房門，歇斯底里地又叫又鬧，但沒有半個人回應他。到後來環也不得不相信，自己是被御堂虎於騙了。

窗外燦爛的月光彷彿在嘲笑他的愚蠢那樣，又大、又亮，毫不留情地照進房間裡。

環想起壯五每次總喜歡摟著他悄悄傾訴的那句：「今天晚上的月亮特別漂亮。」過往的回憶湧上心頭，他忍不住那些將要潰堤的情緒，只能把臉埋進手掌裡，無聲啜泣起來。

「我照著你的指示做了。」御堂虎於緊握住話筒，他的手心正在出汗。「你們會善待他吧？雖然他是和逢坂壯五交往了，但是那傢伙是無辜的。」

電話另一頭的人說：「你事情辦妥了，之後也輪不到你來操心。」

「……幫我轉告逢坂壯志，我不要再替他監視壯五了。不管是在濱賀的時候，或是在上京，我他媽不想再跟他們家的人扯上半點關係。」

「我會轉告逢坂首相。」那個人不帶感情地回覆虎於的要求，接著電話被掛斷，虎於聽著斷線的嘟嘟聲，過了好一會兒才想起來自己做了什麼壞事。

他頹然站在電話旁邊，但現在要後悔也來不及了。如果不是他一開始，為了在學習院多待幾年，為了不上大學，為了讓狗丸透真留在這麼不爭氣的自己身邊，所以前去拜託逢坂壯志的話，他也不會落到今天這種地步。

逢坂壯志要他監視在濱賀的壯五，是在壯五二次遇刺以後。虎於可以理解作為父親的擔憂，是故他一開始並不把這件事情當成是監視，而是一種父親對兒子的不放心。

對於四葉環的存在，逢坂壯志起初也並不放在心上。在他看來，那不過又是壯五的一個情婦，在虎於看來同樣也是。但就從某日開始，逢坂壯志突然對四葉環表現出了強烈的排斥。

他說這會是天大的「醜聞」，要御堂虎於率先掐滅。

虎於連日注意環的行蹤，終於搭上了同一輛火車，在上京車站，他甚至請幾個街童把環的行李搶走，但最後還是未能阻止環和壯五再次相遇。

壯五一直都走在他的前面。虎於想，他真的再也沒有辦法了，他永遠無法面對自己的青梅竹馬了。

九条天掛上了和御堂虎於的通話。

假扮成替逢坂壯志傳話的人雖然有點風險，但御堂虎於果然如他預測一般，確實與逢坂壯志有一些牽連。當時，代替陸搭上火車前往上京的人，他本來就有些在意那個人的身分，現在全都攤在他的面前，在數日的查訪以後，天將所有的線索串在一起。

理希望他做的事情，他本來沒有必要做成這樣，那只是一個契機。

但如果和陸扯上關係，他就不能不管。

天穩穩地坐上了椅子，他將雙手交握撐在下巴，一雙眼睛望著話筒，接下來應該怎麼做？他一點都不緊張，因為一切都在他的掌控之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部結束


	31. 逢坂世家一部殺青後會談（54+巳悠）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逢坂世家一部殺青後會談（54+巳悠）

-ON AIR-

壯五：大家好，我是IDOLiSH7的逢坂壯五。

環：我是IDOLiSH7的四葉環──

悠：我是ŹOOĻ的亥清悠。

巳波：我是ŹOOĻ的棗巳波，請多指教。

壯五：現在拿到了流程進行表，似乎是要由我們裡面的其中一個人來擔任MC，交到我手上沒有問題嗎？

巳波：逢坂さん是主演，由您來擔任我認為是最適合的。但反過來說，觀眾也可能希望從逢坂さん這裡得知更多拍攝過程的花絮，因此由我來主持也沒有問題。

壯五：是這樣嗎……那就交給棗さん了，非常感謝。

巳波：樂意之至。（接過壯五手上的紙板）那麼首先請各位大致介紹一下自己的角色，從逢坂さん開始可以嗎？

壯五：我飾演的是逢坂壯五，這樣說起來好奇怪啊。

環：真的好奇怪。

壯五：是啊，和劇中角色同名的這件事情實在適應了一陣子才習慣。逢坂壯五在劇中是大正初期時一位首相的兒子，我認為這就是他的特點，比起他本人的性格，似乎他的身分更能精確地去定義這個角色。

巳波：真的是這樣呢，我也有同感。接下來請四葉さん稍作介紹。

環：我演的角色四葉環是一個咖啡廳服務生，然後……他是壯五的戀人。

巳波：這個角色很有趣的地方是他的身分在不停改變，確實難以一言蔽之做出一個結論。那麼請亥清さん介紹你劇中的角色。

悠：我是亥清悠，我覺得他是一個爭議性比較高的角色，但從各方面來看，又很難將他定義成一個壞人，大概就這樣，巳波換你了。

環：悠悠好像在自我介紹，讓我有點搞混了。

巳波：確實，希望看到這裡的觀眾們可以理解，這部戲的角色就和我們同名──

悠：巳波你快自我介紹啦。

巳波：我的角色棗巳波，他是個遊歷各國後回到自己故鄉的醫生，在那個時代是知識分子，而且思想可以算是相當前衛。

悠：而且是個很神秘的角色，我到現在都不知道他的背景。

壯五：原來如此。我一直都很好奇，和劇中巳波對手戲最多的亥清さん，是怎麼揣摩和這樣的角色的互動呢？

悠：這個嘛，因為那個也是巳波，這個也是巳波，我覺得我可能不知不覺就當成同一個巳波了吧。

環：欸──

巳波：你也覺得我很神祕嗎？

悠：你就是一個神祕主義份子啊。

巳波：我不予置評。說到這個，劇中的巳波成長的背景主要是在諾斯米亞，這點和我不太一樣，我是在日本長大的，只是去留學過一段時間而已。

環：原來是這樣嗎！

悠：你原本不知道嗎！

環：我會不會也把那個棗巳波跟這個棗巳波混在一起了啊。

巳波：（笑）真的有這麼像嗎？這次為了飾演巳波，因為他的造型有那個時代流行的圓框眼鏡，所以我也必須得適應戴眼鏡的情況才行。

壯五：當時的鏡片好像是用玻璃做的，在這方面也還原了的樣子，似乎戴起來會比較重。

巳波：逢坂さん說的沒錯，必須還原玻璃的這件事情也帶給道具組的人員一些困擾，其中有一場戲我的眼鏡會被悠弄碎，但如果是玻璃的話好像會比較危險，所以用的是糖做出來的假玻璃片。

環：哇，那一定很甜。

壯五：因為是糖做的呢。

悠：難怪那時候我一直聞到甜甜的味道。

巳波：你問我的時候，我跟你說那是你身上信息素的味道，你就相信了呢。

悠：我當時就太入戲了嘛！

巳波：比起我的部分，我認為逢坂さん才是更令我訝異的那個，因為壯五在開頭和第一季後半部的時候比起來其實個性差異不小，雖然似乎也可以簡單解釋成愛情對他造成的影響，但您詮釋起來又有別的味道，讓這個角色豐富起來，好幾幕我都被吸引了。

壯五：啊……其實逢坂壯五的個性和我一點都不像。

悠：我想到虎於說過他在家裡看播出的時候看到冒冷汗。

壯五：……他這樣說嗎？他究竟在想什麼呢？

環：そーちゃん現在就有一點點可怕。

壯五：一點都不可怕哦環くん。老實說詮釋壯五的過程讓我覺得很辛苦，在拿到劇本以後，因為對當時的背景不太清楚，希望盡可能建構出這個角色的模樣，所以花了一點時間找資料。

巳波：您大概都是從哪些方面下手的呢？

壯五：主要是閱讀一些書籍，盡量了解當時的政治背景、社會風氣等等，壯五背後的家族似乎也有不少謎團，但現在都還不清楚。

悠：最近歷史課有上到，那時候是一個在檯面底下充滿衝突，看似平靜但是卻波濤洶湧的時代，而且發生了很多暗殺事件，有時候只是一個人被暗殺，整個局勢就突然改變了。

環：壯五在裡面遭遇到了兩次暗殺，第一次就是悠悠幹的哦。

悠：你這樣說很奇怪啦。而且其實那是了さん要他去做的，不能完全說是悠做的。

巳波：了さん也是神秘人物呢。最一開始的時候，他似乎是要去和逢坂家以及八乙女家抗衡，所以才有了暗殺壯五這一齣。

悠：現在想起來，感覺那些大人在做的事情，我們都不知道。

壯五：（笑）可能就連首相的兒子也不清楚吧。

巳波：大人們的角力十分熱烈呢，總感覺他們在下棋，我們只能在他們織出來的天羅地網裡面掙扎。（笑）

悠：但我覺得巳波是不是也有在織網啊。

巳波：巳波如果有些陰謀的話，也不像是為了自己才這麼做的。

壯五：巳波似乎有一種特別的無害氣質呢，或許很適合成為一個謀略家。是因為他的職業的因素嗎？同樣身為權正，壯五卻能放心把環送去他們家和悠待在一起。

環：我也有感覺哦，因為每次演戲的時候，壯五的眼神就會突然改變，好像要把人吃掉一樣。所以說，明明是這種壯五，卻會在出門的時候讓環跑去巳波家，感覺巳波就很厲害。

巳波：……是這樣子嗎。其實我反而沒有注意到這種事情。

悠：你都在注意什麼啊？

巳波：不太好說呢，一時之間很難講清楚，我覺得我可能被巳波影響了，我會很好奇他平時住在怎樣的地方、習慣穿什麼衣服、讀怎樣的書，想些什麼事情。

悠：你就是因為這樣，最近才這麼難叫啊，常常在發呆耶。

巳波：那是在思考事情哦，亥清さん，不是在發呆。

壯五：在片場的時候也常看見棗さん在想事情的樣子，有的時候想向您請教一下怎麼表演會比較好，但就會不太敢打擾。

巳波：沒有的事，請盡量直接叫我都沒有關係。

壯五：提到這個，這次劇中的巳波比實際上的棗さん還要年長十歲，我注意到劇本的小括號的時候真是嚇了一跳。

環：好像そーちゃん也是比實際年紀大。

壯五：是的，我的角色已經二十五歲了。

巳波：可能因為我出道比較早，很常被說早熟。這次年紀大了十歲確實是個挑戰，我盡力去詮釋了，雖然不知道成果如何。

悠：實際上就算是二十七歲的男人也會有幼稚的一面吧，有人已經三十歲了還是會很幼稚啊。

環：你在說誰啊悠悠。

巳波：（笑）。

悠：……沒事啦。就我們公司裡的人。

環：是這樣哦，悠悠想過自己二十七歲的時候是怎麼樣的嗎？

悠：我覺得應該就還是現在這樣吧，我還是ŹOOĻ的亥清悠，但再多加個十歲？去想這些事情幹嘛啦，你又不會演到二十七歲的四葉環。

環：可是聽說後面時間會拉長欸。

壯五：啊啊環くん，這個不知道可不可以說，可以說嗎？但是劇本好像隨時都會改動的吧？你們有人已經收到第二季的劇本了嗎？

悠：我還沒。

巳波：我這邊也還沒有收到。但是御堂さん已經拿到了，狗丸さん也是。

悠：他們不打算分我們看的樣子真討厭。

壯五：下下次的訪問或許可以請他們先稍微揭露一點，我也很好奇接下來會發生什麼事情。

環：我覺得そーちゃん感覺會很生氣。

壯五：如果是環くん遇到那種事情的話，我當然會很生氣的哦。

環：但是そーちゃん要先好好想想再做下一步啦，不然感覺會惹出大麻煩啦。

悠：好恐怖……要是悠被壯五發現是暗殺他的人……

巳波：這種事情就不用擔心了。下一次的訪談的與會者是IDOLiSH7的和泉さん、七瀨さん，另外TRIGGER的三位也會出席。

悠：他們有五個人啊。

壯五：……請問下次我也可以在下面旁聽嗎？

環：そーちゃん那一天要去錄音所以不可以吧，到時候問織織跟陸陸就好了啦。

巳波：……今天辛苦各位了，我們第二季見！

壯五：請務必準時收看逢坂世家的第二季！

悠：到時候見哦！

環：掰掰啦。

-FIN-


	32. 殺青後會談17+8910

-ON AIR-

陸：大家晚安！！！我是IDOLiSH7的七瀨陸！！！

一織：你說話的聲調也太高了吧，七瀨さん。

陸：大家好，我是……IDOLiSH7的……七瀨陸。這樣子可以了吧，一織你也快自我介紹。

一織：七瀨さん只是單純把聲音壓低而已。我是和泉一織，請多指教。TRIGGER也請。

天：我是TRIGGER的九条天。

陸：今天可以和TRIGGER的三位一起聊劇情，我好興奮！沒想到在上次的四人會談以後，這麼快就輪到我們了！

樂：我也沒想到我們會和七瀨跟和泉弟一起，感覺會很熱鬧的樣子啊，今天一起度過豐富的時光吧。我是八乙女樂。

龍：我是十龍之介，好緊張啊，請大家多多指教。

天：龍有什麼好緊張的？我記得你單人的段落幾乎都是一鏡到底，很少看你有被喊卡的。

龍：因為我的部分好像內心戲比較多，如果要說很多台詞的話我就不行了啦，我一定會卡住。

天：真不知道你到底是什麼意思。

一織：現在想起來，十さん和御堂さん互毆的那段也十分精采。

龍：互、互毆……是打架啦，沒有那麼恐怖，而且那段幾乎都被剪掉了。

陸：我和一織那時候在旁邊等著拍下一場，然後就聽到御堂さん中氣十足地說：「來吧，直接揍我，絕對不要放水。」

樂：很不妙啊真的被龍揍的話。

龍：樂！！！

陸：我和一織才在想，哇真的非常有男子氣概。然後就看到透真從旁邊跑進去，跟十さん很認真地拜託，請不要打臉，我們家這傢伙就只有臉長的最好了，打壞了我們會很困擾的，拜託請不要聽他的話。

龍：我沒有打他啦。

天：我和御堂虎於的對手戲也被剪掉了，在結尾以前，本來是有一些互動的。

一織：怎麼回事，聽起來好像御堂さん被剪掉很多戲份一樣。

天：這個就等到下一回訪談的時候再問他本人吧。我們現在要是像上一回那樣天馬行空的聊下去，到最後什麼觀眾的問題都來不及回答了。

一織：上次那一組似乎完全不記得要回答問題，無論是逢坂さん還是棗さん都把這件事情拋在腦後了，至於另外兩個人更是不用期待會記得這件事情。

龍：他們聊得太熱絡了嘛。

一織：所以這次就由我來負責MC，希望我們也可以同樣熱絡又順暢地進行。如果過程中有什麼不足的地方請隨時提醒我，非常感謝。

陸：好！！！

樂：你們真有幹勁。

一織：那麼就先請各位簡短地介紹一下自己的角色，依照現在座位的順序來可以嗎？麻煩十さん了。

龍：好！我在劇中的角色是末代琉球王室的王太子，因為國家滅亡，之後他被封為日本的貴族，也就是當時的華族，等於是被軟禁在日本的人質。這部分除了爵位是侯爵以外，大致上都是虛構的。

樂：沒有誰比龍更適合這個角色了。

天：同感。

龍：哈哈哈，如果說是王室血統的話我應該是沒有啦，但是不知道我家裡有沒有琉球的血緣？啊，不小心說太多，樂換你了。

樂：我飾演的八乙女樂是貴族家的兒子，他在故事一開始就被指派給琉球王子聯姻……應該差不多就這樣子吧？

天：你說得太簡略了。

樂：我都說到重點了。你也快點簡單介紹，太長的話會拖慢節目進度。

天：……我是九条天。他是九条公爵家的養子……剛出場的時候他還在學習院念書，但後半部的時候已經在上京大學了，應該指的就是當時的東京帝國大學。

龍：成績很好呢。

天：一方面應該也是因為他是貴族的緣故，所以有升學方面的特權吧。

陸：天にぃ好厲害──

天：七瀨さん到現在都還是習慣用劇中的稱呼呢。

陸：啊，應該是九条さん才對……

天：現在因為是殺青後的談話時間，所以你要那樣稱呼，也沒有什麼不可以的。

陸：天にぃ……啊，換我介紹了，我是七瀨陸，在劇中飾演的是天にぃ的雙胞胎弟弟，他因為不願意受困於上流社會枯燥的生活，所以離家出走到濱賀的咖啡廳當服務生，陸是一個勇於嘗試很多新事物、想法也非常新穎的人。他後來遇到一織、

一織：等等，七瀨さん，我的部分我自己介紹就可以了。我飾演的和泉一織是一名帝國陸軍少佐，也就是少校，他的原生家庭在上京經商很成功，所以一織其實是個富家子弟，在劇中他的未婚妻陸一開始對他的印象就是暴發戶。

陸：我從來沒有這樣想過一織哦！

一織：……我們家本來就不是什麼暴發戶啊，只是普通家庭而已吧。

樂：說到這個，今天送來的慰勞品就是和泉弟家裡的甜點吧？我看剛才天在旁邊自己一個人就吃掉半盒。

天：你不要說的好像很多一樣，半盒只有三個。

龍：天那麼喜歡的話，我的部分也可以一半給你沒關係哦。

一織：今天送來的都是哥哥親手做的，回去轉告他的話一定會很開心，啊……不過應該他現在就看到了吧，因為這是直播。

天：今天收錄的內容是大家自由地談話，這種內容直播真是夠危險的。

一織：九条さん不會有問題的吧。那麼先從觀眾的提問開始，各位可以看到我旁邊的螢幕……我來讀一下，請問在拍攝過程中有沒有什麼覺得特別辛苦的事情？

陸：唔嗯……

天：樂應該有很多可以說的，他每次結束拍攝整個人看起來像是快虛脫一樣。

樂：我才沒有快虛脫。我只是那種動作戲比較多，就算是跟天和龍拍，還是很常被導演喊卡。而且衣服很重又很精緻，穿著的時候沒辦法大幅度移動，去廁所也很不方便。外景休息的時候，服裝組的STAFF很怕那些布料會弄髒，一定要全部脫下來，但穿拖又很花時間。

一織：拍攝現場八乙女さん的衣架有整整一排，真的非常壯觀。

天：和他衣服數量差不多的應該就是ŹOOĻ的亥清悠。我自己的只有在皇宮朗誦會的那件是比較繁複的而已。

一織：而且那段好像是外景，是在最冷的二月拍的呢。

龍：真的，呼吸都感覺鼻子會痛。我很怕冷，所以光是說台詞不要發抖就已經沒辦法顧別的事情了。拍不到的地方，我的衣服裡面全都貼滿了暖暖包。

陸：那一段我超喜歡的，看TEIGGER三位穿上華麗的正裝，真的十分帥氣。

龍：那天只有我們三個人和STAFF，現場的天和樂就像是人偶一樣精緻，超級超級漂亮，我不太擅長拍照所以請姉鷲幫我們拍了幾張。

天：龍真是的。

龍：大家可以看螢幕，我有先把照片交給STAFF了。

一織：哇，看起來真的好冷的樣子，呼吸有白煙。

樂：我外面還有加一件皮毛披肩所以其實沒有那麼冷……就是照片裡面的。

天：那是真的嗎？

樂：是真的。好像是古董了，穿起來有個保養毛皮的什麼東西的香香的味道，我超怕把它穿壞的。

天：壞了真的賠不完。

陸：天にぃ在這麼冷的天氣裡還要朗誦，沒有問題嗎，喉嚨會不會很不舒服？

天：乾燥的空氣對喉嚨確實不太好，不過我很幸運沒有遇到什麼狀況。在拍攝之前的幾個禮拜我上了朗誦課，之前比較少接觸這種傳統技藝，這次難得有這樣的機會，跟老師請教了很多。

一織：那一集播出以後，九条さん立刻在 **SNS** 上了趨勢排行第一，天使的聲音、大正貴公子等等都是當時最熱門的話題。

天：承蒙大家的關照。在這之前的幾集，我上SNS的趨勢都是因為我對樂做了很過分的事情。（笑）

陸：我到現在還不知道該不該看那一集，天にぃ覺得我應該要看嗎？

天：……

樂：……

龍：……

一織：未成年不適合看吧。

陸：一織你好意思說我，你自己才是高中生！是說為什麼環就有演那個？一織，我們之後也會有那種動作戲嗎？

一織：我……

天：……我看到攝影棚外面逢坂壯五他們來了，正在跟我們揮手，大家也打個招呼好嗎？（笑）我們先休息一下，下半場和他們一起繼續聊下去。

  
  


-中場休息-

  
  



	33. 殺青後會談-全主演九人

（中場休息結束）

－ON AIR－

一織：事情是這樣的……我們目前現場的人數激增到九個人了，現在正在補充椅子，所以現場一團混亂。

壯五：真的很不好意思，突然就這樣跑來，然後突然就這樣坐了下來──

陸：人多一點比較熱鬧嘛，而且剛才一織才說，上一次訪談的時候棗さん和壯五都忘記節目的流程哇啊啊啊一織你幹嘛瞪我？

天：……和泉一織說過什麼自己都不記得了嗎？

巳波：（笑）剛才的直播我和亥清さん也有在車上看，十分有趣呢。我們給大家帶來了一些慰勞品，是當季的草莓甜點，有幾種不同的品項，現在直接拿來吃吧。

悠：那我就不客氣了。

環：悠悠真的是小孩子，明明就是給大家拿來的哦，結果你自己這麼興奮的樣子。

悠：什麼嘛，你有意見就不要吃。

龍：看起來真的好好吃的樣子。有人需要紙巾和盤子嗎？這邊還有多的哦，來，樂你也拿一個。

樂：我想要草莓在外面的那個。

天：不要挑三揀四，叉子你也拿去。

一織：……我好想再進一次中場休息……欸，開始拍攝了嗎？啊啊，不好意思，我們邊吃邊聊。

壯五：抱歉，擅自帶來的慰勞品給現場造成一陣混亂……

一織：大家可以一邊品嘗當季新鮮的水果甜點，但是還是要記得回答觀眾寄來的問題好嗎？那我們接著看下一個提問……等等，亥清さん你動來動去是有什麼問題？

悠：我的椅子太高了。

龍：悠くん好像坐到我剛才的那張椅子，我幫你調低一點吧？

悠：啊、啊……不、不好意思，麻煩您了。

天：我們現在的位置是怎麼分配的？

陸：看起來是依照劇中的CP分組，潤仁們坐在前排，權正們坐在後排。我和一織負責MC，所以我們坐在最旁邊。

一織：只有我負責而已。

樂：我的旁邊坐了一排可愛的孩子，我覺得我應該要和天換位置。

天：要我和你交換角色來演潤仁，我沒有問題。但是你有辦法接受飾演「九条天」嗎？

樂：我要演的話當然是演八乙女樂啊你在想什麼。

天：我說的是，你能接受這個角色嗎？總感覺你的良心演到一半就會遭受強烈譴責吧。如果是你，即便九条さん故意設下陷阱，問你喜不喜歡自己的青梅竹馬，你還是會大大方方跳進去，要你說那些違心之論太困難了。

樂：單純演戲的話，和現實生活還是分開來的嘛。所以就算是九条天，我也會覺得很有趣。

龍：那我的角色呢？樂想試試看嗎？

樂：……王太子殿下的話，還是讓龍演最適合了啦。

天：哎呀，真不該再閒聊，和泉一織已經站在螢幕旁邊跳恰恰好幾分鐘了。

一織：非常感謝九条さん無微不至的體貼和關心。

一織：我來讀一下這個問題──呃，請問拍攝床戲的過程中……我想我們得聊聊床戲的花絮了。

陸：說到這個，我和一織都還沒有拍過動作戲。在場的人裡面就只有我們沒有！說不定透真他們很快就要拍了！結果我和一織連個吻戲都沒有拍到……

巳波：如果狗丸さん接到床戲的話，就算他不把劇本給我們看，旁人也會知道得一清二楚。

悠：就是這樣沒錯。

環：我知道和そーちゃん有床戲的時候，一開始超級緊張的，全身都在發抖，而且我們在陽台拍，那天真的超級冷的，全身的雞皮疙瘩都長出來了。

壯五：從陽台看出去的風景是真的很美，但拍攝就有點吃力。我像兇猛大野狼一樣，把環くん在露天陽台脫個精光，感覺真的非常對不起他，沒感冒真是太好了。

環：我沒有那麼容易感冒啦。之前也和そーちゃん一起演過別的戲，但是還是第一次拍這樣的床戲。拍攝的時候只有我們兩個人和導演，導演是自己掌鏡拍攝的，本來在外面還覺得很冷，不過進到房間以後就完全沒問題了，也因為跟そーちゃん一直抱在一起，所以一直感覺暖呼呼的。

壯五：……啊啊，環くん……說出這種事情真的很不好意思。

環：そーちゃん還預錄了那集。我和そーちゃん拍好以後導演有給我們看畫面嘛，但是真正的成品我們沒有看過，所以撥出的時候才會知道。但因為只要有色色的地方，就會延到凌晨以後才撥出，そーちゃん叫我去睡覺，結果他就自己看了。

壯五：我是在客廳和大和さん一起正直地觀賞的。

環：他從樂樂和龍大哥結婚、然後初夜的那集就這樣了啦。

壯五：我真的是在客廳和大和さん一起看的。

樂：二階堂有說什麼嗎？

壯五：他一邊笑一邊說看八乙女さん這樣被人壓在地上，柔弱又服從、心不甘情不願，卻被狠狠蹂躪的樣子十分過癮，當下酒菜剛好。

樂：那傢伙意外的真有毛病。

壯五：大和さん還說全日本的男人女人在此刻都覺醒成權正了。

樂：我不該問這種問題。

龍：啊啊對不起，樂！！我不是故意要這樣的……明明知道你不喜歡，但是就把你說「不做嗎」的那句話當真了。

樂：有什麼辦法，不做的話不能說服九条家的人和皇宮的人吧。這不是你的錯啊，龍！

天：你們一搭一唱真是夠了。我和樂的床戲一言以蔽之就是很累，問題都出在樂的身上，他脫衣服太快了，而且一點都不優雅，簡直是急躁。

樂：是你拖拖拉拉的。

天：導演喊卡以後就走過來我們旁邊解釋了一次，他希望你不要自己脫衣服，應該交給我做這件事情，因為我是那個深夜闖進去要侵犯你的人哦？這樣匆匆忙忙自己把衣服脫掉，像是迫不及待要跟情夫做那種事情一樣，還能撐得上是名門閨秀的舉止嗎？

樂：……八乙女樂的生活裡為什麼要應付你們這兩個男人啊，我真同情他。

龍：樂……！！！

樂：啊龍別會錯意，這個我是這個我，那個我是那個我。

天：還有一件事情我一直想找個機會說。

一織：請說。

天：我和樂的那段床戲，在我踏進房間以後樂對我說：「天、已經太遲了，這樣做會遭天譴的。」我一直很介意那裡，你知道那段其實沒有這句台詞嗎，樂？

樂：……我有這樣說嗎？

天：嚴格說起來，在天剛進門的時候，樂不應該知道天就是要來和他呃、做愛。只是後來導演覺得這樣留下來也不錯，看起來就像是樂對這件事情其實不意外一樣，或許他下意識就預料到這種事情了。

天：這是這件事情的前因後果。至於我好奇的是，你的下意識裡到底裝了什麼？

樂：……還不都是因為你嫌我不夠入戲，在家裡也要我和你用這種模式互動……做什麼事情都要。

龍：樂說的是真的。他們是真的很認真啦。就連我自己，有時候也會被影響，看到天的時候就覺得很想問個清楚，到底想對別人的妻子做什麼啊。（笑）

天：龍在這個時候似乎真的會散發出權正的信息素，像野獸一樣的那種壓迫感好強，被他的眼睛盯著看會冒冷汗。

龍：天一直聞起來都是香香的哦。

陸：我知道！天にぃ有個香香的味道，原來那個就是權正的味道嗎？

天：……你要學會好好聽人說話，陸。

一織：亥清さん和棗さん的床戲呢？聽說拍攝得十分順暢，而且沒有清場。

巳波：亥清さん一開始臉皮很薄，如果不清場，他是連脫個衣服手都會發抖的類型。所以起初確實是有清場拍攝的。但就算是這樣，他還是很卡。

悠：這種事情怎麼可以怪我！我又沒有拍過！而且如果是普通的床戲就算了，我還要誘惑巳波，一邊誘惑又要一邊害羞，要怎麼兩邊都顧好啦。

巳波：（笑）後來請導演給我們一點時間。首先還是得放鬆才行，就讓亥清さん打了一陣子的遊戲。

環：原來你那時候和我一直要體力就是因為這樣哦。

悠：我很焦躁嘛。

悠：不過巳波是真的很會教人，他稍微示範給我看以後，就大概知道應該要怎麼做了。

巳波：亥清さん最有趣的地方是他不會因為在鏡頭面前赤裸而害羞，所以只要跨越那道障礙以後，後面就自然而然地可以表演出來，這方面四葉さん和八乙女さん都是這樣的類型，抱歉，擅自做了這樣的比較。

天：你對演戲真的很有熱情。

悠：那還用得著說嗎，巳波可是巳波。在接到劇本以後，雖然我不太懂為什麼人被分成三個性別，但巳波立刻就懂了。

巳波：我並沒有完全明白，只是接受而已。

樂：我到現在還是不太懂為什麼我突然就懷孕了。但如果照著你們的說法，那我也只能接受了吧。

陸：我接受了，我接受八乙女さん肚子裡可能有天にぃ親生骨肉的這件事情。我的小姪子小姪女……

壯五：我也接受。

龍：我……那個我不能接受，但是這個我又好像可以接受，我好混亂，天！樂！怎麼辦！！

天：逢坂壯五請不要跟著胡鬧。龍你清醒一點。

陸：我和一織自從被天にぃ攪亂以後就分離了……

一織：那還不都是因為七瀨さん跑回家以後就什麼也不說。啊，失禮了，現在第二季的劇本來了，現在就交到我們手上沒有問題嗎？

－總之該開拍ㄌ－


End file.
